Ready When You Are
by Bunnyhoppp
Summary: Being gay is easy. For me at least. But go ahead and try to convince the Quarterback of the Football team that. He's my sister's boyfriend, my best friend's first love since like...forever and too popular for his own good, but he comes out the closet. For me. Damn, what the hell did I get myself into?
1. Chapter 1

Okay! So, I think I'm gonna really like this story and goshem, I hope you do too! There's a lot of language, bad language…hahah but don't be offended and if you are….oh well…And don't be offended by anything in here, I'm not trying to make fun of gay people, writing stories like this might be slightly sensitive, but I hope I don't hurt anyone's feelings.

Now for others reading my other story, because I know people actually read this one, I am not going to neglect All That I Am, because I really can't wait to put up the next chapter. I'm gonna try to keep at least a chapter ahead on both of these stories, so like, the second chapter to this story, is already finished, but I won't put it up until I finish the third chapter. Get me? :p and the same goes for my other story. I'm gonna write the sixteenth chapter and then, write the next one and once that one's finished I'll put up the next one and gosh I'm confusing myself

But if you're not reading my other story. READ IT. Haha just kidding….

But if you're not, then just ignore that big paragraph and enjoy this story! :D

* * *

Chapter one

Four weeks isn't a long time. Only twenty eight days. At least it's not that long unless you're looking forward to something, then its deathly long. But then add longing for the four weeks to be up because you have to spend it with the person you hate the most in this world. In a house. Alone. For four weeks. It just got way longer didn't it? Hmm, I honestly don't think I can take it. This is going to be suicide.

You see, this is what's going on. My sister, who's a total bitchy brat who's took stuck up for her own good, has a boyfriend, who is also a fucking dick head. Sorry about the language, I do that a lot, but I hate him SO much! He's the Quarterback of our school's football team, he's really smart and all the girls want him, but guess what? That doesn't make him less of an arrogant prick. Anyways, back on track. I have a very rich family and people seem to think that when you're rich and have fair looks, you're popular. I _was_ popular, until my sister found out about me and told the whole school. I'm gay, by the way.

Which there is nothing wrong with it! I don't think so at least, but I'm not my entire school body so I can't make their decisions. I mean, I'm not a total loser, I have friends, but only like…two. Actually, three, but that doesn't matter. I'm not popular because I'm rich. But I am rich and my parents always like to takes trips out the country randomly in the middle of the school year. I hate going on these trips because nothing benefits me. I put my foot down two years ago that I wasn't going to anymore trips and my parents would let me stay home for four weeks by myself.

But this time around. Ino, who's my sister by the way, decides to ask her shit head boyfriend if he wanted to go with them, which I was perfectly fine with. School without him and her would be heaven. But my mom had already bought tickets and she waited too late to ask, blah, blah, blah. Then Ino starts whining about how she doesn't want to leave her boyfriend alone while they're away and my parents suddenly come up with a great way that he wouldn't be alone and I wouldn't be alone.

Yep, you guessed it.

I get to stay home with this bitch for FOUR WHOLE WEEKS. Twenty eight days of pain and torture. Now, you're probably wondering why I didn't just throw my well known temper tantrums about how I didn't want his asshole-ness to rub off on me while we stayed together, but I couldn't. Because my parents think me and Ino's boyfriend are best friend. We have to put up an act so my parents will think the boyfriend is great and awesome and gets along with everyone in the family, so he can come over more. My parents take family seriously. Before I came out about how I was gay, I dated this girl who didn't get along with Ino and my parents hated that so they never let her come over and….god, they were just being bitches. So, Ino makes me be nice to her boyfriend so he can come over more.

So, to make my wonderful sister happy, I acted as though staying with her boyfriend for four weeks was the best thing that could ever happen to me. And he didn't even have to act like he was excited, he loved being around me alone, because he always beat me up and tortured me. Then what made it worse, was that his parents were incredibly cool and already helped him move a bunch of things from his house over to our guest bedroom, so he was practically living with us for the last two days Ino and my family were here. I could of taken a gun to my head at the dinner table.

January 15th to the 12th of February, I would be living proof that a Hell existed and I called it home. I almost cried watching my family walk out my house, Ino's platinum, dyed lighter, blonde hair swinging back and forth in her ponytail. My mom waving and smiling and my dad telling me he loved me. It had to be the worst moment of my life and I've always loved watching them leave the last two years I got to stay here alone.

"It's freezing outside, you can close the door." He said from behind me after he put on a fake smile and waved stiffly. He was probably excited to torture me alone, call over a bunch of people, cheat on Ino and drink a bunch of alcohol. He wasn't exactly as great as my parents, even Ino, thought he was. I wasn't sure about him cheating on Ino, but I wouldn't put it past him. I hesitated with my hand on the door, frowning as the car pulled out the driveway and turned off down the street. Dammit.

"Whatever." Finally, I received enough courage to close the door and turned to face him. He was taller than me, by about five inches, and his shoulders were broader and he was stronger, more muscle. His black hair fell silky smooth around his pale face, lining his strong jaw and structure cheek bones, but the back of it defied gravity, sticking up. I had no idea if he used hair spray or hair gel or something, but it was always like that. Who just thinks of a hairstyle like that though? His onyx eyes got a malicious glint in them as he stared down on me, but I tried to not notice. "I'm going to watch T.V." I muttered, stepping around him, but he caught me by the wrist, lifting my arm up in the air and almost holding me off my feet.

Okay, I wasn't short or anything, for a guy, I was average, but I wasn't very muscular. I was lithe and lean and had those skinny guy muscles. Too him, I probably weighed as much as Ino.

"Before either of us do anything, we have to set up a few rules." He told me, letting go of my arm. I stumbled some and regained my balance, crossing my arms and glaring at him.

"Listen, I don't need rules and regulations, this isn't school." I snapped. "Besides, just because I'm gay doesn't mean I'm gonna try to come onto you or something, so if that was on your list, you better scratch it out."

"Oh you now me so well, Naruto." He smirked his usual sneer smirk.

"I try not to, Sasuke." I countered, going to step past him again, but he grabbed me from around the waist and pushed me back so I fell against the door. He snickered.

"You're so lightweight. I could throw you around like a-"

"Football? Yeah, you tell me it all the time." I glared, rubbing my arm and he rolled his eyes.

"Alright smartass." He frowned down on me, then put his hand on my head, yanking me forward and pushing me behind him. "Go watch Sesame Street." I spun around after catching my balance and balled up my fist, digging it into his back as hard as I could. A little 'oomph' escaped his lips and I ran, knowing he was going to choke me out when he got his hands on me. He chased me and I dashed up my stairs, actually slightly afraid that I was going to die an early death when he caught up to me. Not If. When. I was almost in my hallway upstairs when he grabbed my ankle and I went down, face first into the carpeted stairs.

"Ughh." I groaned, still trying to crawl my way up the stairs, but his grip was iron tight and he dragged me back down to the landing of my stairs.

"You're such a bitch." He mumbled quietly, standing up to his full height and taking a hold of my other ankle, hoisting me up in the air upside down. I gasped as my shirt fell over my face.

"Sasuke put me down!" I shouted, trying to thrash my legs, but I failed. He lifted me farther off the ground, chuckling lightly.

"You're so light it's insane." He started to walk down the stairs, making sure to make me hit my head off of every step, then he walked into my living room, tossing me on the couch. He sat down on me and I groaned loudly, then he grabbed the remote and turned on the T.V. "I have a feeling this will be the best four weeks of my life."

"I..hate you." I had a loss of breath. I was too little for him to be sitting on me, it wasn't like he was fat, but he was purposefully shifting his weight heavily down on my abdomen. Best four weeks of his life when I kill him in his sleep. Twenty eight days mine as well have been twenty eight months with this jerk. And it wasn't going to get any better.

* * *

Was it good? I don't usually do first person point of view, but I'm gonna try really hard haha. And this time around, I'm going to not make any mistakes and make this story as good as I can. So thanks for reading and I hope you favorite and follow and review and are happy! ^.^


	2. Chapter 2

YAY! 2nd chapter is upppp! I'm happy, I hope you're happy! Cause I'm happy!

Yeah…already said that…

Oh, I totally messed up last chapter because I swear I'm stupid. I can't count. I need to be in first grade not eleventh. But I fixed my mistake so if anyone caught it…it's not there anymore. Thank you person who told me! I don't know who you are because you were just a Guest, but if you're reading this. Thank chuuu:D

Anyways, go ahead and read, the story is waiting for you!

* * *

Chapter two

My alarm clock was buzzing. My phone was screeching. Someone was banging on my door. Damn, can't anyone sleep in on a school day?

I wanted to yell 'come in!' to whoever was knocking on my door, but then I realized that I had locked it before I went to bed last night. Being in the same house as Sasuke with my door unlocked was a big no, no. I groaned as loud as possible, hoping he could hear it and stop banging on my door like a crack head monkey. It worked.

"Get up! I have to be to school early." Sasuke ordered me through the wood and I dug my face into my pillow. Course he does, early morning workout. It's a thing all football players have to do to stay on the starting team. I wish I could of told him to kiss my ass and go away, but he was my only ride to school and I sort of didn't want to walk. So, I was going to have to suck it up and get out of bed. "Naruto!" Sasuke snapped, slamming his fist against my door again.

"Alright, alright!" I shouted, pushing myself up into a sitting position. "Shit." I hate my life. Sighing heavily, I dragged myself out of bed and walked across my room, shutting my alarm clock off and stopping my phone from going crazy. My mom told me to start setting my alarm on the other side of my room so I'd actually have to get up to turn it off and I wouldn't just press snooze constantly. Now I've just built a resistance to the sound of the alarm clock. Rubbing my face so roughly my skin turned red, I walked to my attach bathroom to take a quick shower.

Afterwards, I put on comfortable straight leg jeans and a normal, plain, black shirt, with a breast cancer wrist band. I took a comb through my wet hair quickly and studied myself in the mirror. My skin was flawless and tan, well, not completely flawless. I had these weird whisker like markings on each cheek, it was something that was always there and everyone learned to live with it. They didn't make me look bad or anything. My cerulean eyes were a bit wide and I had really long eyelashes. I think if I ever used mascara that I would blow Ino's fake eyelashes out the water. Crazy, huh? Glad I'm not a drag queen though. My hair naturally stuck up in all sorts of different directions, it was like a mop of perfect blonde on my head. I loved my hair. It was always so soft. Feeling as though I looked the best I could, I walked into my bedroom, grabbed my phone and a pair of socks and unlocked my door.

Sasuke was luckily not in the hallway, so I quickly dashed downstairs and quietly entered the kitchen. I opened the fridge and while I was looking for something to eat, I put on my socks. Deeming nothing in my fridge as breakfast material, I settled for two granola bars that were in my pantry. I opened my fridge back up, grabbed the orange juice and gulped down about half of it right out the jug. Yeah, I was gross like that. I set it back, then left my kitchen, dragging my feet into the living room where Sasuke was lounging on the couch, watching T.V. An empty bowl of what use to be, I guess, cereal, sat on his lap and his eyes were fixated on the flat screen.

He was dressed to impress like always. He wore faded jeans and a red cotton collar neck, which fitted him nicely and showed his muscles through fabric. I guess that's what he liked about the shirt because it wasn't very Sasuke-ish. He looked like a wannabe Ken Doll. Couldn't tell him that though, he'd probably throw me around like a doll. Slowly, I opened my granola bar, but loud enough that it caught his attention. Dragging his black eyes from the screen, he fixed them on me.

"Glad you're ready." Sasuke deadpanned, grabbing the bowl off his lap and standing up. He walked past me, purposefully bumping his shoulder nearly against my head and knocking me over, but I didn't fall.

"Jerk." I snapped snidely, taking a bite out one of my bars and following him into the kitchen. "If you're in such a rush, let's go then." I told him. Sasuke usually got to his morning workout at school around six thirty. He worked out until seven thirty, then got ready for class which began at seven forty five. It was six twenty now, so if he was going to make it on time, we'd have to leave. Yet, he didn't seemed rushed.

"Shut up." He muttered, dropping the bowl in the sink. I wanted to ask him what was wrong, because obviously, it wasn't like him to look so angry and barley tease me back, but then I realized. I didn't care.

"Whatever, I'm waiting in the car." I told him, walking away from his doom and gloom and going to put on my black and pink shoes. I pulled my backpack off the ground and went outside, heading over to Sasuke's black car that was parked in my driveway. Knowing I couldn't get into his car without the keys, I just stood by the passenger's door and fiddled with my phone. A couple minutes later, Sasuke finally exited the house, holding a duffle bag, and unlocked his doors. "Glad you could make it." I grumbled mostly to myself as I opened the door. Sasuke just glared at me and got into his car as well, stuffing his bag into the backseat through our seats. I fastened my seatbelt, he started the car and we had a silent ride to school.

The entire way, I kept sneaking peeks at him. His eyebrows were furrowed and his lips drawn down in a frown. He really must be upset. I took out my other granola bar and started chewing on it. I really needed to learn how to care. Five minutes later, Sasuke pulled into our practically empty school parking lot that was specifically for students and turned off his car. I hummed quietly to myself, unbuckled my seatbelt and got out the car, muttering thank you because I am so polite. He grunted his welcome as I closed the door, then made my way towards the school, because we didn't walk together. Ever. I don't care how many times he drove me to school. I never walked in with him and Ino or him or anything. It wouldn't happen. I would just embarrass him and burn his reputation.

I pushed open the glass school doors and stepped into the cool linoleum hall, clearing my throat and liking the sound of it echoing. Our school wasn't a private school or anything, it was just really nice and big. It had a lot of places to skip class at.

My first class was Woodshop. Yes, I took Woodshop. Art was my only other option. Okay, actually it wasn't an option. I got into a fight with this idiot and I poured paint all over him. So the Principal decided to take me out of that class and put me in Woodshop. With Sasuke. And all his football buddies. It was unbearable. Though not exactly, because I at least had two friends in the class. Well, three, but the other one was on the football team and he barley talked to me around them. Like I cared though.

I past a garbage can on my way down to Woodshop Class, dropping my granola bar wrapper in there, then wiping my hands together. The class was on the far side of the school, so I had some walking to do. I went past things that held good and bad memories for me. Like the one boys bathroom that no one really goes in. I use to spend bunches of classes in there, because class bored me. The lunch room, where someone cliché tripped me and I fell onto my tray of food, then I got up and beat the holy shit out of the kid. Got suspended for a week. Then there was a janitors closet that was next to the lunch room doors, where some of the football players locked me in and that was the only time I had ever saw one of my friends angry. He's too lazy to ever be angry, but once he found me in that closet, he tracked down Sasuke and two of his friends and broke all their noses. I was so proud.

Finally, I reached the Woodshop Classroom and pushed open the door, walking into the empty room. The teacher was Mr. Yamato, who was a selfish guy, but he made me laugh. I liked him. He was my third favorite teacher though. Jiraiya, the Creative Writing teach was my favorite, he was like a second father to me. Then Mr. Hatake, I call him Kakashi when no one's around, is my second. He's super funny. Always making fun of people and shit. Hi-Larious.

Walking towards the back of the class, I took my seat at the table near the window. Five seconds later, because I never think ahead, I stood up out my seat and walked towards the cabinet where we kept all our non-finished projects. We were working on clocks at the moment. Surprisingly, I was really good at Woodshop, it gave me time to calm myself, because other people in the class pissed me off. My clock was made out of dark cherry wood, about a foot tall and had intricate engravings towards the corners, branching out and stuff. It was pretty cool. I had to pat myself on the back a couple of times when I paused to look at it. Of course I looked crazy, but that's were the not caring part came into play.

So, I busied myself with perfecting my clock until I noticed some kids filling into class. Most of them were weirdos who sat with other weirdos, so I didn't bother with paying attention to them much. But finally, someone of great importance to me walked into the room. Her name was Sakura Haruno and she was my best friend. I loved her as much as a dude could love a girl without wanting to bang her. She had bubblegum pink hair that was long and pretty, natural. Her eyes were big and green, a bright green too, not a dull, hazel green. They were just so bright and happy and beautiful and they just sparkled, I loved her eyes. She was almost as tall as me, curvy and ivory skinned. Dainty, someone could call her. She wasn't that hourglass curvy, she just curved slightly at her waist.

"Okay, Naruto." She said, her voice serious and set. "What did you have to tell me that you couldn't tell me last night?" I had texted her last night, even though I found out about the Sasuke problem days ago, I had waited to tell her to her face, because she would probably fly over to my house quicker then I could finish 'Sasuke's at my house alone with me while my family's far away'.

You see, Sakura is in love with Sasuke. Like everyone else, but whatever. I get over that all she really wants to talk about is him and the only reason she's in Woodshop is because he's there. BUT, before I get off of track, she and Ino use to be best friends. Use to. Sakura and Ino were always like…competing to see who could get to Sasuke first. Ino obviously won. Which broke Sakura's heart, because Sakura had even given up a chance to be with Sasuke, before he got with Ino. She had told Ino of the circumstance, but Ino didn't care and took her own chance with Sasuke, damaging her friendship with Sakura forever. Ino was such a bitch. She was ugly too.

"Okay, don't kill me for not telling you earlier." I said immediately as she plopped down next to me. A pink eyebrow crept up her forehead carefully.

"Alright." She mumbled.

"Well, Sasuke's-"

"What about Sasuke?" Sakura cut me off. See? She loves this dude.

"He's staying at my house with me while my parents are gone." I spilled and her face went very still. Oh God. The calm before the storm. She was out of her chair in a pink flash and I flinched back, hoping to get away. But no! All fails me and my foot I wrapped around my metal bar stool, caught me up and I stumbled. She dug her French nails into my shirt collar, bringing me so close to her that our noses touched.

"And you waited till now to tell me?" She growled lowly, her usually bright green eyes now dark. I swallowed loudly, gently running my hands over her hands and trying to pry them away from my shirt.

"I think you're overreacting." My voice was breathy and shaky.

"You want to see overreacting?" Sakura asked me, tilting her head like a deranged chucky doll. I guess that would be just a normal chucky doll. Ha ha…no time for jokes, brain. I need to look scared.

"No." I whispered.

"What happened to him going to France with your parents and The Bitch?" The Bitch was Ino. She was Voldemort between me and Sakura. She-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, if you didn't get the joke.

"No extra plane ticket." I answered quickly, hoping to get this done with and also hoping my shirt wasn't wrinkled.

"So, he's staying with you alone in your house?" She asked, her eyes flickering back and forth to get a good look at my blue eyes. I wonder if she noticed how small my pupils probably were.

"Mhm, my mom thought it would be nice so I wouldn't have to be alone." I said and her eyes narrowed threateningly, but then out of the grace of God, she pulled away from me and let go of my shirt. Dammit. It was wrinkled. I stumbled some, she was keeping my balance, but I didn't fall. Untangling my foot from my chair, I then sat down in it. I cleared my throat like nothing had happened, looked around the classroom and turned back to my clock. Sakura gathered herself, flicking her hair over her shoulders and sitting straight.

"So." She said in a high pitched voice, grabbing my attention. But what she didn't know, was that I was paying attention to her the entire time. I didn't want her to pull a sledge hammer out her purse and turned this into the massage table, porn star murder. I wouldn't put it past her. Even though she wasn't a porn star. "When can I come over?" She asked politely and I groaned, knowing this was coming. I rubbed my face.

"Sakura, you were one of the people my mom said not to bring over." I told her, but that didn't shock her. It only made her angry.

"Why? Because of that evil bitch? Is she that scared that I'd steal her boyfriend that she told her mommy?" Sakura mocked, rolling her eyes and crossing her arms like a child. I took a breath through my nose and nodded. "How insecure." She spat. Speaking of the Devil's hip attachment, will bring the Devil. Sasuke stalked into the room with all his arrogant air and prick attitude, two of his closest friends following behind him. Neji Hyuga and Kiba Inuzuka, who was also one of my closest friends. Kiba, not Neji. I hate Neji just as much as I hate Sasuke. Maybe even more. And that's saying something. "Sasuke." Sakura called the jerk himself over to our table. Him and his friends sat in front of us, which I think he did on purpose, because as soon as I was transferred to this class, he made some of those weird kids switch him tables.

Now, just because Sakura and Ino weren't friends, didn't mean that Sakura and Sasuke weren't friends. They were really good friends actually. If Sasuke ever cheated on Ino, I'd want it to be with Sakura, because he respects her for rejecting him. No girls do.

"Yes?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow at Sakura, stopping in front of our table. I pretended to be completely consumed by working on my clock.

"I heard about your arrangement at Naruto's house." Sakura said, putting her face in her hands and looking up at him with her big, green eyes.

"It must suck." Neji grunted, lounging back in his seat. "I wouldn't be able to sleep being in the same house as him." I lifted my eyes from my clock to Neji's pale orbs, glaring fiercely.

"Fuck you." I snapped and he smirked, as though he wanted me to say that.

"You would like to, wouldn't you?" He asked and I flushed immediately.

"Cut it out Neji." Kiba ordered, sitting on the far side of the table. Thank you Kiba. Neji turned around, his long, chocolate brown hair swinging across his back. He was such an asshole. Sasuke shook his head and looked back at Sakura, since he had turned his eyes on me and Neji.

"Well, I'm not surprised you heard." He said, his eyes landing back on me for a glance, then snapping back to Sakura. "What about it?"

"I actually have a really good idea." She told him and he looked interested, because Sakura's ideas were usually good. But I didn't like the look of it.

"Oh?" She nodded and gestured for him to come closer, so he leaned down so she could whisper in his ear. She did and when she finished, Sasuke looked like she had just spoken a big epiphany to him. I really didn't like the way this looked. He nodded slowly, stuffing his hands in his pockets and smirking at her. "Good idea indeed." Sakura gave that 'Well, what can I say?' shrug with her hands up. Sasuke looked at me again. I was glaring at him. He looked away. Bitch. "Just text me, okay?" Ooh, so this was something they didn't want me to know about huh? HUH?! I get it. On the downlow. Bitches.

"Okay." He turned around and flopped down in his chair just as my only other friend slouched into the room. Shikamaru Nara. I love this dude just as much as I loved Sakura. But I didn't love him like that. He was like the brother I've never had, always wanted, didn't exist. He wasn't a real noticeable guy, we never really talked when I had lots of friends and no one knew I was gay, but as soon as I was outcasted, he showed up and we became fast friends. He told me, as soon as we really started to be good friends, that he was completely straight and didn't want me coming onto him, but I let him know I didn't find him attractive and had no feelings like that for him. I don't know if he took it offensively or not. He wasn't unattractive though. He had brown hair and brown eyes, normal. That was just it. He was just really normal.

"Hey Shika," I greeted him, using his nickname. His name was such a mouthful. Shikamaru. Shi-ka-ma-ru. Four fucking syllables. Wait…Na-ru-to…okay, just had to make sure my name wasn't four. I probably looked dumb silently counting on my fingers, but oh well. Shika waved lazily and dropped down in the seat on the other side of Sakura.

"How's life with Sasuke?" Shika asked looking across the table at me and my eyes went wide as Sakura went ridged. Slowly, she turned her head to look at me. Shika smirked and shook his head, already knowing he had just placed me in deep shit. This school is full of bitches.

Classes drifted by in a blur. A very weary eyed, yawn filled blur. It was hard to stay awake today. I mean, it was Monday. Though, that was no excuse. I hate how everyone makes a big deal out of it. Like, who just does crazy, stay up all night shit on Sunday? Like the fuck? Just like everyday before I have school the next day, I go to bed early, wake up and get ready. Monday is no different. People that say 'Ohmybajeezes, it's Monday I'm so tired' all I can think is 'What the holy hell did you do Saturday that carried over all the way to Sunday night?' Like if you were so tired, then you should be able to take your ass to bed early that night? God, people these days.

Finally, a bearable class came around. Lunch. Thank God. And our school had amazing school lunches. Mmm, paradise. After lunch, I had Gym, then I got to go home. With Sasuke…damn. Just ruined my day.

Sakura and me walk to lunch together. Sakura's really popular, don't get the wrong idea, but she's just one of those girls that are so popular, that nobody cares who she hangs out with. So, her being best friends with the gay outcast kid, doesn't hurt her reputation. Plus, she's a girl. If it was a dude, then it be a whole other story. Like Kiba, which is why we don't hang out much anymore, but we still talk. But anyways, we're walking to lunch, talking about Sasuke. Surprise, surprise. She's always talking about him and sometimes it gets annoying, but then again it doesn't, because I hear a lot of things about him I never knew. Like girls he use to sleep with, stupid shit he does at parties when he gets drunk, which is rare, because he's sooo cool. I also hear about his family. His crazy, dysfunctional family. Which is not something I like to talk about.

OKAY! So, me and Sakura are walking and this is what happens. This guy walks past me, strangely close, but I don't notice till the last second. He literally tore my books out my hand, snatching them and tossing them down the hallway. I stop walking immediately, hearing him and his friends jeer loudly. One of them clap my on the shoulder, making me lose my balance. The kid that did it looked back at me as he walked on. Zaku Abumi. He was a football player, of course. A senior, a year older than me and he had a lot more muscle, but anger was boiling under my skin like hot lava. I hated being bullied. Despised it. And I wasn't like other kids who did nothing when they got bullied. Oh, I did something. And it was never pretty.

"You can stop laughing, because it's not funny." I snapped, glaring at the three idiots. Idiots. Idiots. Idiots. "And you can also pick my books up." Zaku let out a loud bark of a laugh.

"Now I really have something to laugh at, huh?" He asked, raising an eyebrow and giving me a wide smirk. Red tinged my vision. I was shaking.

"Pick my books up." I deadpanned in a deep voice. My angry voice. I take pride in the only time my voice can go way deep, is when I'm angry. It scares people. Other times, it offered challenges. Like this time. Zaku stopped walking and gave me a looked that offered the idea I was crazy. I just might go crazy if he didn't pick my books up. Instead, he walks over to them, pulls his foot back and kicks them towards me. My note paper crumbles where his foot made contact, flying away in a different direction, but my math book slid and hit my feet. Alright, now I'm fucking pissed. Sakura grabbed my arm, holding me back, because I started walking towards Zaku, my fists clenched tightly.

"You're an asshole." She spat towards the Senior who laughed, shrugged.

"Who cares? He's a fag, he doesn't deserve to be here." Zaku insulted and her jaw dropped. That word. It was so offensive and rude and…oh my God, I'm gonna pop a blood vessel.

"Zaku." A deeper voice than my angry voice said. We all looked behind me where, surprisingly, Sasuke was standing. He didn't look angry, he didn't look upset. He looked bored. His arms crossed over his chest loosely and a slack look on his face, but his eyes betrayed something else. They were sharp and focused hard on Zaku. "Pick his books…up." Something in Sasuke's voice made shivers crawl on my spine and goose bumps rise on my skin. This was getting rather intense. Zaku was afraid of Sasuke. It wasn't something you could miss. A Senior afraid of a Junior was rare, but get Sasuke mad and he was ten times scarier than I was. Maybe because he had more muscle than me, but oh well. It just was. Zaku swallowed his pride loudly, walked to my notebook and picked it up. He stepped in front of me and grabbed my math book, giving me a look that screamed he was gonna get me for this. I didn't care.

"Here." He pushed my books against my chest slightly hard and I grabbed them, then smiled.

"Thanks!" I said happily and he sneered and snarled, turning around sharply and walking away with his friends. A hand came across the back of my head and I hissed, frowning.

"You're an idiot." Sasuke muttered. "Are you trying to get mutilated?" He asked me and I rolled my eyes, looking up at him.

"Mutilated, huh?" I gave him a charming smile. "Glad my Knight in Shining Armor was there then, aren't I?" I teased him and he scoffed heavily, glanced at Sakura, then stalked away. I chuckled, covering my mouth. God, I loved messing with him. It was relaxing. Sakura sighed, placing her fingers against her forehead in a stressful way and looking at me.

"You should thank him, you know?" She told him. Once again, I rolled my eyes.

"Why?" I whined, walking again and she walked next to me.

"Because Zaku wouldn't of fought you alone if it came to that. His friends would of jumped you right then and there and what would I been able to do?" She was honestly worried about me getting beat up. Awe. "Thank God Sasuke came around."

"Yeah, thank God." I muttered.

Our Gym was kind of a free play thing. Most boys played basketball, running up and down the court and getting all sweating and touching each other. Not my forte. The prissy, bitchy girls sat in the bleachers and talked about the boys or other girls. Sorry, I don't belong there either. The weird kids played ping pong. Yeah… I worked out in the Weight Room, or more commonly known as the Football players Kingdom. Fpk. Mhm. All the Football players in Gym went to the weight room, which is not the reason I go in there. I love working out the little muscle I have on me. Well, I kind of just run so I can work off anything I put on in lunch. Ha..

Sakura was in there with me and she always runs on the treadmill next to me. She's a track star, so she runs at almost a full sprint and talks to me like nothings wrong, while I'm over here panting like a dog and sweating all hard. It's embarrassing, but I need to build up my endurance. She tells me not to think about it, but what else am I supposed to think about? How great and toned her ass is? Now, I might be gay, but Sakura's has a great butt. Like DAMN! It was that kind of ass. She also had great legs. So many girls were jealous of her. But since I feel slightly awkward looking at it, I try to keep my mind on how bad my legs hurt and how my lungs are near to collapsing. Yep.

Kiba's in this Gym. He bench presses a lot of the time, because he has really nice biceps. Kiba is about as tan as I am, with spiked brown hair, but I think he spikes his with gel. Mines alll naturalll. Neji spots him, then they trade places and Kiba spots him. Some other forgettable Football players lounge around and workout lazily, but I don't really pay attention. I don't really pay attention to anything except…well, you know. Me dying.

A half an hour later, me and Kiba emerge from the boys locker room together, having light conversation about nothing. We talked about nothing a lot. It was a normal 'Hey' 'Hey' 'What's up?' 'Nothing, you?' 'Same.' 'Cool.' 'Yep, what you doing tonight?' 'Nothing, you?' 'Same.' 'Cool.' 'Yep.' 'Well, see you later.' 'Yep.' It just counts on who says Hey first. Usually him because he can't deal with standing by me and saying nothing. I can. I love awkward things…I'm kidding. But I can handle awkward situations better than most people. Most people mainly referring to Kiba. We use to be such good friends, now he's embarrassed of me. Not really embarrassed, I shouldn't be so hard on myself. Just cautious. I don't think he thinks I like him, because I don't. Yeah, he's attractive, but I don't like him. I don't really like any guy right now, I don't know any other gay guys. And I probably won't until I get out of this high school. I set a really bad example by coming out.

I part ways with Kiba at the exit to go to the student parking lot. I always bring my things to Gym so I don't have to go through everyone in the hall to get to my locker. I like seeing as less people as possible. That's how I get out of confrontations and ways to get me suspended, because I'm not afraid to beat someone's ass in school. Or anywhere else. It sucks sometimes. But oh well.

I make it out to Sasuke's car before he gets there and I wait by the passenger door like a good dog. The parking lot is full by now and this prissy blonde girl tells me to move so she can get to her door. I call her a bitch. She gives me a dirty look and gets in her car. I really need to control my mouth, but when people are mean to me, I just can't help it. Something in me snaps and I just say what I want to. Her and her little ugly ass car pull off and I have room to stretch out. God, Sasuke's taking forever. But I guess I do get here almost right after the last bell rings. He doesn't go to his locker before last class like I do, because he actually has a class. And you can't bring your locker things into class. School Policy.

Finally, I see him making his way over to me. He's alone, his duffle bag slung over his shoulder and before he gets within five feet of his car, he holds up his keys and the doors unlock. Oh, he's so nice. I open the door and get in, setting my books on the floor. I don't know why I'm bringing my books home, I'm not going to do my homework. I buckled my seatbelt as he opens the back door and tosses his bag back there, then gets in the drivers side.

"When are you going to get your license?" He asks me out of the blue, though I have a feeling he's just sick of having me in his car. I frown.

"Fine, I'll walk from now on." I snapped at him and he gives me this weird look, then shakes his head. He ran his hand through his hair, starting the car.

"No, I don't mean that. I don't mind driving you to school." That was weird. That was really weird. I held up my hand as he put his hand on the gear shift and he paused, looking at me.

"Okay, what the hell is going on?" I asked him. "First, you help me out with Zaku and now you don't mind giving me a ride to school? You've always hated giving me a ride to school."

"Yeah, _to_ school. You're always late." He grumbled, changing his gears to Reverse and backing up. "And besides, Ino hates giving you a ride to school. Even though she doesn't drive. I only asked you, because I was curious." ….Yeah, that was weird as hell. This is just weird. But then something clicks in my super amazing and smart mind.

"You're up to something." I say to him and breaths a laugh.

"What?" He asked me, smirking lightly.

"You're up to something." I repeated, narrowing my eyes at him. "You're acting all nice, but for what? I'm not giving you any of my things." That made him chuckle.

"Okay." He rolled his eyes, his smirk wider now. "Whatever you say, Naruto." I stare at him for a really long time, thinking, but then I turned away and look out the window. He wants to play this game. Oh, we can play this game. I love games!

"Whatever Sasuke."

* * *

This story makes me laugh . Especially when he told Sasuke he wasn't allowed to have any of his things. Lmmaaaooo whooo! I'm funny. Hahah probably not, but I make myself laugh.

So, I hope you likkee it! Revieww for meee pleasseeee~^.^


	3. Chapter 3

Tada! Chapter 3 is upp and running! :D Sorry, it took so long, I was trying to figure out how to finish this off, then I went on vacation, but now I'm back and I'm almost done with the fourth chapter, but you'll have to wait for that…

Read on! ^.^

* * *

Chapter three

So, I survived my first day with Sasuke alone. One down, twenty seven more to go…trying to be optimistic here.

Since nothing happened in school Tuesday, I'm just going to skip to my life after school. At the moment, me and Sasuke are sitting together in my Living Room, studying. Okay, well technically he's studying and I'm studying him. I still think he's up to something. I _know _he's up to something. What, would be the question, but when I ask he just smirks at me and shakes his head. 'Nothing Naruto.' He says. Nothing my left ass cheek. And my right for that matter. As if I'd trust anything he says. He's trying that whole 'Keep your friends close and your enemies closer.' bullshit. Luckily, I don't fall for bullshit.

"We should order some pizza and a movie." Sasuke suggested, looking up from his English essay. I was already looking at him, so for a second I feel awkward, but then I get over it.

"Should we?" I countered, narrowing my eyes and he raised an eyebrow, obviously confused by my behavior. But I know better. He's not confused at all.

"Uh…yeah." He said slowly. "We could invite Sakura and Kiba over." He pointed out.

"Oh! I get it now! You're just trying to be nice to me so you can get into Sakura's pants!" I shouted, pointing at him and he chuckled softly, grabbing my hand that was in his face and pushing it down. He shook his head and twirled his pencil.

"I'm not interested in Sakura and I told you about a million times. I'm not up to anything. Do you want me to be mean to you?" He asked, giving me an odd look. "Cause I can." I huffed heavily, crossing my arms. Of course I didn't want him to be mean and beat me up, but this whole being nice thing was making me feel weird.

"No." I grumbled. "Sakura can't come over anyways."

"Why?" He asked, tossing his papers on the coffee table with his pencil, then sitting forward.

"Ask your girlfriend that." I grumbled angrily and realization shone on his face. He rolled his eyes and stood up, reached in his pocket for his phone I assume. When he fished it out, he looked down at me.

"So, pizza?" He asked. I blew air past my lips, looking back at him.

"Make it pepperoni."

An hour later we were sitting on the couch together, half the pizza gone and watching a scary movie. Doesn't that just scream romantic? No. It doesn't. Because I hate scary movies. And he knows that. So, just for the kicks, he decides to order fucking Paranormal Activity 4 and shut off all the lights and close all the blinds so it's pitch dark. I know you're probably rolling your eyes and talking about how Paranormal Activity is not even scary, but guess what? I don't care what you say. Because everything scares me. If I'm not expecting it or I don't know what's going on, then I'm scared. I'm scared of everything.

So, I'm sitting here, about to shit out the five pizzas I ate. I have the blanket me and Sasuke are sharing pressed against my face, but my eyes are glued to the screen. I think that's the worst part about scary movies. They're always so goddamn interesting. Sasuke's playing games on his phone. He saw this movie when it came out and again when it came out on DVD. So, why would he put this on? Because he's a dick. I want to get up and walk out the room, but he did the favor of turning all the lights and closing all the blinds, curtains on the entire first floor of my house. And you have to go through my dining room, kitchen and foyer to even get to my front door. My back door was in the kitchen, but I wasn't even planning on leaving the living room. Sasuke was sitting on the remote so I couldn't get it and the first two times I tried to get up to turn the TV off manually, he grabbed me and held me down. I wasn't getting out of this.

Sighing heavily, Sasuke tossed his phone next to him, stretched his feet out on the coffee table, grabbed a slice of pizza out the box and started chomping on it, looking at the TV. Now, I was almost crying over here because the little boy in the movie was being followed by this shadow as he came down the stairs and walked up to the front of the living room, to talk to his imaginary friend. This freaking shadow was so close to him, I couldn't even stand it, so I lifted the covers over my eyes.

"Ah, ah, ah." Sasuke ripped the cover completely off of me, leaving me cold and defenseless. Crap, crap, crap, crap. I freaked out and reached over, grabbing the blanket and trying to get it back, but he only held tighter. "Just watch the movie." He said.

"I can't!" I shouted, yanking with all my might. I swear he wasn't even trying. Slowly, he leaned over and placed his half eaten pizza in the box, then he tugged the blanket hard. I fell forward onto his lap, gasping and he grabbed me, lifted me up and sat me right next to him. He held his arm over my arms and torso so I couldn't move. Dammit! I'm so weak! But I wasn't going to satisfy him and watch the movie. I closed my eyes.

"You're a child." He chuckled, then stood up. Taking this as my opportunity to grab my blanket back, I went to reach for it, but he wrapped an arm around my waist and lifted me up in the air. "Did you ever see Paranormal Activity 2, when the lady got locked in the basement and she came out and was possessed?" Sasuke asked me as he swung me onto his shoulder. I knew exactly what he was talking about because Sakura made me watch all the other Paranormal Activities with her. "I wonder if that will work here." My eyes widened.

"Sasuke! No!" I screamed. Oh God! Oh God! He was gonna lock me in my basement! My basement was finished, it was an office for my dad, but the light was all the way at the bottom of the stairs and the stairs hadn't been done over yet. So they were wet and gross and smelly and just ugh! And it was scary and dark down there, because it had no windows! I was going to cry. "Please! Don't do this!" I pleaded. "I thought you were being nice and not mean! This is very mean! This is horrible!"

"I got bored." Sasuke answered plainly, stepping into my kitchen and walking over to my basement door. I started thrashing around, kneeing him in the back, elbowing his face, punching his chest, but he didn't let me go. I wasn't angry, I was terrified. I couldn't use my deep voice this time, because my tone just got louder and high pitched.

"Sasuke! Don't! No! I'll die! Please! I can't handle it! I'll do anything for you! I'll do your homework and clean stuff! Please don't do this!" I was tearing up now as he opened the basement door and chuckled evilly. It sounded evil to me anyways.

"I'm rather independent thanks." He said, then flipped me, tossed me through the door and closed it. I rolled down the first three steps and hit the landing, falling into the wall. There wasn't a difference of my eyes being closed or open, because it was pitch black. I gasped and felt my way back up the stairs, grabbing the handle on the door. I tried to turn it, but it wouldn't budge.

"SASUKE!" I screamed, hitting my shoulder off the door and banging on it with my fist. "LET ME OUT!"

"I will when the movies over!" He called through the door. "Since you didn't want to watch it anyways. There's only about forty five minutes left, so you can deal." I don't think I can handle five seconds, let alone forty five minutes. I hit the door a couple more times.

"Please! I'm really scared! Please open the door!" I pulled and pushed the door handle roughly, making banging noises. My heart was racing and tears were prickling my eyes. I didn't even have my phone on me. I left it in the living room. For a moment, it was quiet on the other side of the door, but then I heard his footsteps disappear into the dining room. I screamed, my voice shrill and panicked. "SASUKE! SASUKE, OPEN THE DOOR!" I could feel cold air creeping up from the basement and it felt like the dark was pressing in on me, making it hard to breathe. God, I was having a heart attack. I dropped to my knees, my banging becoming quieter. "Sasuke!" I shouted. No answer. He literally left me in my basement after watching that scary movie. I couldn't breathe, but then again I could. My breaths were louder and shallow, my heart was beating so fast I think it might hop out my chest. I dug my fingers into my hair and tried to calm myself by rocking back and forth. That's what my mother use to do to me when I was scared or upset. As a child of course, though the last time she did it was last year.

I had come home early from school, and she worked from home, so she was already there when I slammed the door, shattering the glass. She came running downstairs, since her makeshift office was upstairs, thinking there was a robber or something. But nope, just me. Panting heavily with angry tears running down my face. She ran over to me and asked what was wrong and I freaked out, talking about how much I hated Ino and hoped she died. My parents knew I was gay, they just didn't know I hadn't told anyone and when they found out that Ino told everyone and what they did to me, my mom was pissed. But I was way more pissed. And completely covered in paint. But she still held me and rocked me back and forth until I stopped crying like a big baby, then she made my favorite dinner, called my dad home and grounded Ino for three months. I felt a lot better, but I didn't go back to school for about two weeks.

Unfortunately, the rocking on the stairs wasn't doing much good. I was still panicking and holding my head, my eyes shut tight. If someone saw me, they would probably think I was crazy. I felt like I was going to go crazy.

It seemed like an eternity before I heard a click and the basement door opened. I rolled backwards, because I was leaning on the door and covered my eyes. They were red and not adjusted to the light. I heard a quiet 'The movies over…', but all I wanted to do was die. And kill someone. I opened my eyes up to see Sasuke standing over me, then I flipped over and jumped up. I pushed him as hard as I could, which was pretty hard surprisingly. He stumbled back and fell in the wall and I dashed past him.

"Naruto! Wait up! I didn't mean to-"

"I don't care!" I cut him off, because honestly. I didn't care.

"It was a joke!" I had only reached the landing on my stairs by the time he grabbed my arm and stopped me from running away from him. Spinning around, I snatched my limb from his hand and glared at him.

"I hate you! I hope you burn in hell for an eternity you fucking asshole!" God dammit! I was crying again. I felt like a child. Using the heel of my hand, I drug them across my face, leaving my skin irritated and sensitive, then I turned around and stomped up the stairs. "Go home! I just wish you would go home and never come back!" I shouted as I walked into my room and slammed my door, locking it for good measure.

Now you are about to read about how my famous temper tantrums go down. You might need adult supervision.

"FUCK!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, stamping my feet as loud as I could about six times. I found the first thing that fit in my hand and whipped it at my window, breaking the glass and sending shards all over my bed and end table. Goodbye alarm clock, you served me well. Banging erupted on my door.

"Naruto! What the hell are you doing in there?!" Sasuke shouted through the wood and I growled, lifting my foot up and kicking the door as hard as I could.

"Get away from my fucking door!" I ordered.

"Naruto-!" I kicked the door again, cracks running up the wood. "Listen to me-!" Another kick, the door caved slightly. "The door is going to brea-!" Another kick. More cracks. "I'm calling your mom!" I kicked again, but this time, my foot went through the door, completely breaking it in half. Gravity failed me and I fell through my door, crashing to the ground with all the broken wood and splinters. "Oh my…" I heard Sasuke breathe as I pulled myself out the wreckage and looked up at him. "This isn't _normal!" _He shouted, phone up to his ear and hand gesturing towards my disaster. "What the hell is wrong with you!?" I growled angrily, grabbing a piece of wood that was as long as my forearm and sending it through the air at him like it was a spear. He dodged it, dropping his phone.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR GODDAMN FAULT!" I screamed, hearing my mother's voice on Sasuke's phone in the background.

"I'm not the one crashing through your door like a fucking maniac!" Sasuke shouted back, trying to come closer, but I pegged him in the arm with a long piece of sharp wood. "Ow!" It didn't even go deep, it just scratched him. Poor fucking baby. I'm the one who fell through the damn door! I was cut up and stabbed all over.

"Why'd you call my mom!" I asked, trying to stand up. "If you were that afraid of me and needed help, you should of called the cops, dumbass!" I threw another piece of wood at him, but he dodged that one.

"Stop throwing shit!" He literally leaped at me and tackled me to the ground, both of us breaking apart the last bit of wood that didn't break at the bottom of my door. I started throwing punches and kicks and elbows, anything I could do to get him off of me. He pushed my face down into the wood, making a small splinter dig into my cheek. I cuffed him hard in the face with my fist, then screamed as he elbowed me hard in the stomach. This was slowly turning into a full on fight. I would love to say I don't know what came over me, but I do. I have very bad anger issues and when I get really angry, I throw huge temper tantrums. Things break, people get hurt, I get hurt, I just go crazy until my anger diminishes and Sasuke was the only person who's ever walked straight into one. My father did once, like the first time it happened after I was a teenager, and I ended up sending him to the hospital because I pushed him down the stairs. Then threw the curtain rod from the window on the landing at him. I was really angry.

I'm really angry now. And the more Sasuke keeps trying to hold me down, the angrier I get. I open my mouth wide and bite his shoulder, digging my canines through his shirt. He curses and I start to taste blood. He puts his feet on both sides of me, grabs me by the shirt and yanks me up, dislodging my teeth from his shoulder. I was up so high in the air I hit my head off the top of my doorway, but then I was going down a second later, slamming into my bedroom floor. Using my hands, I dug my fingers into Sasuke's hair and brought him down with me. I put my knees into his stomach and he groaned, grabbing my hand and pulling at it until I let go of his hair. He twisted my wrist and slammed his fist into my chest. Alright, now it's on. Like fucking Donkey Kong.

So, my mom ended up calling the police.

All she had heard was me and Sasuke shouting, a lot of noises and fighting and she assumed there was someone in the house attacking us. She hung up from Sasuke's call, called our town police and sent them over to my house, with permission to go in right away. They found me pinned to the ground by Sasuke, his elbow at my throat and my feet at his throat. I'm very flexible. Two officers pulled us apart and the third called my mom, telling her that there was no intruder, just me and Sasuke wrestling, as they put it. He relayed the damages to her. My broken door, window and dresser. I had slammed Sasuke into it, breaking my top drawers. They asked why were fighting, Sasuke lied quickly and said we took wrestling a little too far, then they left shortly after.

Together we picked up all the pieces of shattered wood and threw them away and swept up the glass. Sometime around then, my mother called me and asked if me and Sasuke were okay. I told her yeah and apologized for breaking things. She could already tell I had one of my temper tantrums and asked if I was getting bullied and Sasuke tried to calm me down. It was exactly the opposite, but I told her yes and that everything was okay. It took me five minutes to convince her that everything was fine and I was fine and so was Sasuke, then she got off the phone. Sasuke forced me to go into the bathroom so we could figure out our wounds.

"Take your shirt off." He told me and I blushed, taking a step back from him and holding my hands up.

"Whoa." I said. "I'm not into you that way." He rolled his eyes, grabbed my arm and pulled me closer.

"Shut up, idiot." He grumbled, grabbing the bottom of my shirt and lifting it off me roughly. Someone's aggressive. I stumbled some, then stopped mid stumble. My eyes caught a good look at my upper body in the mirror. I had cuts all over, places where the wood had skinned me painfully, splinters, wood chips pinching my skin. There wasn't like pools of blood or anything, but blood was there.

"Damn." Doors are vicious. Never fall through one.

"Yeah." Sasuke walked over to my medicine cabinet and grabbed the peroxide, then got a roll of toilet paper. "Sit." He ordered, pointing to the toilet seat that was closed. I huffed and dropped down. I am Naru-dog. Carefully, Sasuke poured some peroxide onto bunch up toilet paper, then dabbed it over the cuts on my back. I sucked in air through my teeth, hunching my shoulders. Peroxide hurts. It hurts a lot. I had lots of tiny cuts everywhere and I highly doubt there was one spot where it wouldn't burn. At least nothing would get infected.

For the next ten minutes, Sasuke examined me head to toe and found all my cuts, bruises, that he gave me, and skinned surfaces and cleaned me up. He felt like an older brother or a really young dad. I noticed he was barley hurt. There was a forming bruise on his face from where I punched him, blood covered a bit of his arm where the piece of wood I threw at him stuck, his hair was slightly tangled up in the back and then there was blood coming from his shirt from where I bit him. I know there had to be bruises under his shirt from being slammed against the dresser, my knees hitting his stomach and also because I had been swinging my limbs around like a wild monkey. He was gonna have fun at football practice.

"So, if I was gay-"

"Okay." That was where I drew the line. The very thick and heavy and noticeable line. I didn't want to answer any 'If I was gay' questions, especially not coming out of Sasuke's mouth. If you had to question if you were gay, then you were gay. And I did not want to think about Sasuke being gay, because that would be weird as hell. I'd rather him just not talk to me and beat me up the entire time we have left together instead of him telling me he was gay. "Let's just make an agreement not to talk right now."

"No shut up and listen you idiot." Sasuke smacked me in the back of the head and I crossed my arms loosely. It kind of hurt to do that. "If I was gay, you wouldn't be interested in me?" He asked and shocked lit my world up. Would I be interested in him if- What the fuck?

"What?" I asked incredulously, twisting around and looking up at him. A slight blush was running across his nose and he wouldn't look back at me.

"It's a hypothetical question, ass." Sasuke grumbled. "It kind of hurt my ego when you said you weren't into me like that. Do I like…not appeal to both sexes?" Okay, so he was trying to make it seem like an ego thing. But trust me, I might of exaggerated a bit when I say Sasuke's arrogant. He's really not that arrogant.

"Sasuke," I faced him completely, giving him a serious look and he finally looked back at me. "Are you gay?" I questioned. Oh my God, I have never seen anyone literally go beet red in point two fives seconds. .25 fucking seconds. As though my question was a hit, Sasuke actually stumbled back some, eyes wide. Holy hell, I just asked a damn question.

"Wha-?! No! Are you gay?" Aah, denial. Love it.

"Yes, I am as a matter of fact." I stood up and put a hand on my hip, giving him a 'No bullshit' look. "Honestly, if you have to question if you're gay, then you're gay. Nine times out of ten." I told him and he threw his hands up in the air.

"I'm not questioning!" He shouted, pushing past me. "I was just asking if I'm attractive to you or not, dammit!"

"Anger and denial go hand in hand, yanno that right?" I asked with a smirk on my lips. He glared heavily at me, stomped out the bathroom and slammed the door. Well, that went well. Shrugging my shoulders, I looked at myself in the mirror. Did you ever see Haunting in Connecticut? With that really attractive boy actor who also played the Goth kid in Jennifer's body. Anyways, if you ever since the first movie, do you remember how he was all scratched up with that writing? Yeah? Well, that's what I look like. Except less dramatic.

I sighed heavily and exited the bathroom, walking through my doorway and up to my dresser. My first two drawers were slightly caved in, but they opened fine. Huh, I could deal. I found a long sleeved, blue shirt and pulled it on carefully, flinching every once in a while because of sore spots. I would really be feeling this in the morning. Scratching my head, I walked over to my bed and dropped down in it, noticing how tired I was. Amazing how you didn't even think you were tired until you laid on a bed and five seconds later, you were sleeping. And it was only seven thirty.

"Naruto, are you depressed?" Sakura asked me in a low voice as she slid into the seat next to mine. I lifted my head, looking over at her. We were in Honor's Chem. with a bunch of Seniors I didn't really know. Or I at least I used to know. Now you're just somebody that I use to know! Somebody!

Alright, I quit. No more singing.

Anyways, I gave Sakura a very odd look. Was I depressed? The fuck? I tried really hard to look nice today. Was she insulting my outfit? I had a black t shirt and dark grey skinny jeans on, with black high tops. Okay, I'll admit, I had a darkish outfit on, but it didn't mean I was depressed. I was very non depressed.

"What?" I ask. She sighs and sets her books down on the table carefully, as though she didn't want to make any sudden movements. Her emerald eyes met my blue ones.

"I didn't want to ask you about them in Wood because I figured you would tell me, but since you didn't, I've been waiting for this class to talk to you." She explained. That didn't help. We have Chem. together fourth period so she's been waiting that long to talk to me. Sounds important.

"What?" I sat up straight and give her my undivided attention. A frown lines her plump lips and her eyes flicker to my tan arms. I follow her gaze. Okay then. I still didn't get it. She groaned loudly and grabbed my wrist, holding it up.

"Have you been cutting yourself?" Sakura asked in a rushed whisper. I almost laughed at her. Alright, okay, you caught me. I laughed at her. Loudly. I pulled my arm away from her and looked down at my scratched up arm.

"No, I'm not." I said, still chuckling. "Who just cuts themselves like this?" She didn't look at ease.

"Depressed people." She said.

"Well, I'm not depressed. I just got into a fight with Sasuke and broke my door." I said quickly and she raised an eyebrow.

"A fight?"

"Yeah."

"Well, how did you break the door? With your arms?" She asked, putting her chin in her hand. I was actually surprised she didn't immediately ask if Sasuke was okay.

"No, with my foot." I answered simply, putting my head back down. Chemistry was boring. Sakura was boring. Talking about Sasuke and my no longer there door was…you guessed it…monotonous. Didn't expect me to pull out the big guns, did yah? I hate to brag but-

"Did you have another fit?" Sakura asked angrily, pushing my arm and I blinked hazily at her, lifting my head a fraction. I thought this conversation was done.

"Huh?"

"Ugh!" She slammed her fists down on the table loudly and I flinched up straight, holding my hands up.

"What?" Oh God! I need to figure out what I did wrong and apologize for it now!

"I hate when you just assume that I'm done speaking, because you're bored of the conversation!" She glared at me. I blanched. Dammit. Maybe my personality was what was wrong. Can't change that.

"I'm sorry." I batted my eyelashes at her. "What did you say darling?"

"Nothing. Never freaking mind." She gave me a death glare, then faced the front of the classroom. I didn't know whether it was alright for me to put my head back down or would that upset her? Probably. Sakura was very connected to her emotions, she wore her heart on her sleeve. When she felt something, she would let it out the moment she felt it. I racked my brain for something to talk about, something that would perk her interest and make her not mad at me. Then it hit me. It involved the top two things she loved. Sasuke and gossip.

"I think Sasuke's gay." I whispered, leaning closer to her and she went rigid, eyes wide. Bingo! She spun towards me and leaned back, lowering her voice as well.

"What do you mean?" She asked. Oh I so knew my best friend.

"Well, yesterday, he was helping me clean my cuts up and he asked my the weirdest question ever." I started telling her. "He asked that if he was gay, would I be attracted to him."

"And you told him?" One of her eyebrows raised. I scoffed.

"I didn't really answer him, because I asked him if he was gay. Then he got all upset and flustered and threw the question back at me, like he didn't know I was gay. I told him yes and he got mad and stormed out the bathroom. Well, after I told him anger and denial go hand in hand." I explained, watching as her eyes sparkled and she got even closer to me.

"Why didn't you answer him?" She asked and I paused. Wait, what? What was she talking about.

"What?"

"Why didn't you answer his question? Is it because you think he's attractive?" She wiggled her eyebrows and I stared at her for a really long time. Was I attracted to Sasuke? Hell to the motherfucking NO. I didn't find Sasuke attractive, I didn't find him unattractive. He was just a person in my life I had no opinion about. He didn't deserve my opinions.

"No." I shook my head, laughing slightly. Sakura leaned away from me, smirking as though she knew something I didn't, but…what did she know? I was the one telling her something she didn't know. Why'd she look like that?

"I think you do. I think you have your first man crush." She said in a teasing voice and I snorted, rolling my eyes.

"Trust me, Sasuke is not my first man crush." I ran my hand through my hair. "He's nothing to me except my sister's boyfriend and someone who's living with me."

"I think this is the beginning of a beautiful romance." She sang playfully.

"It's going to be the beginning of the end of our friendship if you don't shut up about it." I threatened, glaring at her and she waved her hand at me.

"Oh come on, Naruto. Seriously. You're telling me that you have no attraction at all to Sasuke Uchiha? The Quarterback of the football team, the guy everyone wants to be and be with? Not at all?" She tried to spice him up, to make him look more attractive, but I just couldn't see it. Sasuke was Sasuke to me.

"Not at all and besides, he's an ass." I gave her a scandalous look. "He locked me in my fucking basement yesterday after making me watch Paranormal Activity."

"No he didn't." She gasped.

"He did! I was so angry and scared, that's why we got into a fight and I had my…what do you call them, a fit?" I shrugged my shoulders. "Whatever, but it was horrible. I hate him." Wincing some, I crossed my arms over my chest and huffed like a child. I sounded like a child.

"Well, what did you do to him?" Sakura asked, giving me a wary look and raising both her eyebrows.

"Nothing! Absolutely nothing! He took the blanket off of me and then grabbed me, locked me in the basement and watched the rest of the movie!" I threw my hands up in the air dramatically, but she didn't look convinced. Groaning, I frowned at her. "Can't you take my side for once over stupid Sasuke?" I asked and she blushed heavily.

"I always take your side over Sasuke, unless I know you did something wrong." Yeah, whatever. I rolled my eyes and put my head down, ignoring her for the rest of the period. Sometimes I question why I even have friends.

Like everyday after school, I arrived at Sasuke's car first, wanting to bang my head against the vehicle because he was taking so long. This was death. By the time he came sauntering over to the car, the student parking lot was empty and I was pissed.

"Thanks for showing up you fucking dick." I insulted him once he got in ear shot, I also waited until he unlocked the car doors, so he wouldn't lock me out. He glared at me.

"I have other things to do than be your chauffer." He snapped back at me.

"I don't give a fuck." I got in the car and slammed the passenger door, then continued when he got in the drivers seat. "If you have other things to do, then let me know and I'll walk my ass home."

"You're annoying as hell, you know that?" He asked, starting the car.

"Oh, and you aren't?" I clicked my seatbelt into place as he pulled out from his parking space.

"Not as bad as you. I swear you bitch twenty four fucking seven. Like close your damn mouth once in a while." He turned on the radio and blasted the music so he wouldn't have to deal with my comeback. But oh hell no. I was not letting him get in the last word. I slammed my hand over the volume knob, shutting off the music.

"Maybe I wouldn't have to bitch constantly if you could do something right once in a while and not be such a giant ASS!" I shouted angrily.

"Will you shut the fuck _up?!" _He shouted back. "You sound just like your Goddamn sister! I thought this would be a nice break from her, but then I just get stuck with her fucking twin!" I cringed slightly. I hated when people reminded that Ino was my twin. I'd rather just refer to her as my sister. Twins just seemed like they would be closer and nicer than me and Ino were to each other.

"Don't say that shit like I wanted you to stay with me! I would have been happy if you weren't around! I wish you would of went with them!" I yelled and he looked over at me, frowning. "And what the hell do you mean, 'a nice break from her'? You're supposed to want to be with her!"

"You don't know anything, you fucking idiot." Ouch.

"I hate you!" I screamed. "Stop the car!" I unbuckled my seatbelt and unlocked my door manually. "I'm walking home!" I couldn't to be in that car a second longer. He had pissed me off one too many times! His face was making me sick.

"Oh shut the hell up." He rolled his eyes. Fine. He didn't want to pull over? I saw how barrel rolls were done on T.V. I could do this. Giving him one last glare, I pushed open the door roughly and stuck my foot out. What I didn't count on was driving past a telephone pole the exact moment I had shoved the door open. The door hit the pole and swung back forcefully, catching my ankle as it tried to close and slamming into my face. For a moment, all I could do was gap, then Sasuke slammed on the brakes, making me fall over into the dashboard. He pulled over.

"FUCK!" I screamed in pain, holding my ankle. "Fuck! Fuck! It closed on my ankle!" I heard Sasuke's door open and close, then he came running over to me, pushing the door open completely and kneeling down in front of me. His face was white.

"Oh god." He opened his dashboard compartment and pulled out some napkins, pushing them against my face. I'm guessing I broke my nose and it was bleeding. "Are you alright?!" He asked over my screaming.

"NO, I'M NOT FUCKING ALRIGHT! YOUR FUCKING DOOR CLOSED ON MY FUCKING ANKLE, WHAT THE FUCK KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT? YOU'RE SUCH A FUCKING IDIOT- OH MY GOD, IT HURTS SO FUCKING BAD!" Whoa, I didn't know I could scream that loud. I used one hand to hold the napkins to my nose and the other to hold my ankle that was throbbing painfully. What the hell happened to adrenaline? Wasn't it supposed to numb the pain? Sasuke pushed me into the car all the way, closed the door and ran back to the drivers side. I was shaking violently, trying not to cry.

"It'll be okay." Sasuke gripped and loosened his hold on the steering wheel, trembling as well. What was wrong with him? "I'll take you to the hospital." He was shaking like a beaten dog, yet I was the one who got hurt. That was odd. But God it was hard to focus on Sasuke when so much pain was shooting up my leg and my nose wouldn't stop bleeding.

It took ten minutes to get to the Hospital and they saw me immediately, which was probably because I kept screaming and I looked crazy with blood all over my face. Twenty minutes after arriving, I was lying in a hospital bed, all cleaned up. My ankle was sprained and the doctor had wrapped it up with that thick sprained wrap thing. I have no idea what it was called. I think a wrap. I don't know. They kept asking if I was depressed or something, because of my scratched up arms, but I assured them that I had a quarrel with a door. I know they didn't believe me, but oh well. Sasuke was sitting in a chair across the room, looking at the wall and holding his hand against his lips. He looked shaken up, but I couldn't bring myself to care. I didn't understand why he was so upset about it. I was the one who got hurt, not him. I kept looking at him, trying to catch his eye, but he never looked anywhere else but the wall. I sighed heavily.

"Sasuke." I called to him. Still no look back.

"Hm?" His body twitched as he answered me lazily. That was the first movement and noise I had heard and saw from him since he sat down in that chair.

"Are you alright?" I tried to force all the concern I could muster into that question.

"Hn." Was his answer. It means 'yes' in Sasuketology.

"Me too, thanks for asking." I said snidely, crossing my arms. That still hurt.

"The last time I asked if you were okay, you called me a fucking idiot." He recalled and my face got hot.

"I was in pain." I swallowed my pride. "I'm sorry." I grumbled.

"I am too." He said back in a low voice and I blinked at him, confused. His voice sounded far off, like he was here, yet he wasn't. Had seeing me hurt triggered some sort of memory he had buried deep within him? Something he was trying to forget? I could put a lot of money on something I knew about him, but I won't ever speak of it. I'm not even sure he knew that I knew. I mean, everyone knew, but I don't think anyone knew the gruesome details of it all. I did. And I wish I didn't. Suddenly, there was a loud ringing filling the room and Sasuke rummaged through his pocket, pulling out his cell phone. "It's Ino." He said to me like I needed to know. He answered her call and put it on speaker. Great, now I get to hear her.

"Sasuke?!" My sister's frantic voice came across.

"Hm?" He rubbed his face, obviously annoyed.

"Baby, what's wrong? Are you okay? My mom told me you and Naruto were at the hospital." She sounded genuinely worried. For Sasuke. "What did Naruto do to you?" See? Told you.

"Nothing. He hurt his ankle." Sasuke answered shortly.

"Uh…" Ino sighed dramatically as though this was normal. Which it wasn't. "I'm not surprised. He's such an idiot. But just as long as you're okay, I didn't know what happened, which is why I was so worried." Cool bitch. No one asked.

"Alright."

"So, what happened? How did he hurt himself?" She asked, sounding like this was a normal conversation and not like she cared that her twin brother was hospitalized. Bitch.

"Caught his foot in my car door." He said and Ino started to laugh. I glared at Sasuke, daring him to start laughing too and explain to Ino how funny the entire situation must have been. But Sasuke actually did something I never expected him to do. Or ever seen him do with Ino. He got angry. "Shut up." He snapped.

"Uh, what?" Ino asked, immediately stopping her laughter. "Excuse me?"

"You're brother is lying in a hospital bed, after being hurt and you laugh at him? You don't even care. The way you're so heartless sometimes makes me sick." He deadpanned. My eyes widened. Holy shit. Ino was speechless, at least I guessed because she didn't say anything. "Maybe you should be on the phone worrying about your family other than me. Bye." Then he did something else that shocked me. He threw his phone onto the ground, the mobile scattering and splitting into pieces. My jaw dropped. HOLY SHIT. I cleared my throat nervously.

"Why'd you do that?" I asked, surprised that my voice was shaking.

"So she couldn't call me back." Weirdly, something about that quick burst of anger in him…scared me. At least, I think what I was feeling was fear. Or maybe anticipation. Anxiety? Hmmm…I couldn't figure it out, but the one thing I did know. Him standing up to my sister was a turn on for me.

Not that he was turning me on.

That would be ridiculous! As if I'd ever find someone like Sasuke freaking Uchiha attractive. Or a turn on. There would never be a day in my life that I would come to that conclusion. Shaking my head, I slouched back against my pillows and looked up at the ceiling. I knew he wasn't going to be a good source of conversation, so I wasn't even going to try. There'd be no point. It'd be like talking to a brick wall.

The doctor told me I'd have to stay overnight, which I kind of figured it was because he thought I was some kind of depressed teenager who cut himself. I thought Sasuke would go home, not bothering to stay with the idiot who probably dented the shit out of his car, but when the doctor told him that he should head home, Sasuke put on a stern face and refused immediately. It seemed like the doctor was going to put up a fight, but then he backed off from Sasuke's heavy glare and got him a pillow and blanket. Though Sasuke just tossed them aside and stared at the T.V. I had the remote and decided to watch Spongebob, which never got old. I don't care what anyone said, Spongebob was the best fucking show ever.

I laid and watched the T.V for ten minutes before my eyelids started getting really heavy. Pulling the blankets up to my neck, I snuggled down into the bed, letting the pillow consume the side of my face. I let myself worry about Sasuke for a moment.

"You should take the other bed." I grumbled sleepily, picturing the empty bed that was in the room with us in my mind. He didn't say anything, so I peeled my eye open and looked at him. "Sasuke." I called out. He blinked, turning from the T.V. to me. He must have been really interested in Spongebob and Patrick playing with that leaf blower.

"Hm?"

"You should take the other bed." I repeated, relaxing again and closing my eye.

"No, I'm fine here." He told me and I snorted.

"When you have a sore neck tomorrow, don't complain to me." A small smirk crossed my lips at the thought of Sasuke being in pain from sleeping in the chair.

"Just shut up and rest." His voice wasn't angry or commanding, it was just short and sort of concerned filled, but I didn't let it effect me. I snuggled down into my bed farther, completely obscuring my face from view.

"Yes, sir." I nodded. Only in a few minutes, sleep had consumed me.

* * *

Was it okay? I know a lot happened between his foot, the basement and the 'fit' he threw, but I just want the action to keep moving constantly in this story, like a crazy flow of energy hahah But tell me what you thought of it in a review

Or just review for the fun of it. Whatever floats ya boat. :D


	4. Chapter 4

Okay! So, I'm honestly kind of nervous about putting this chapter up…in fact I'm VERY nervous!

Just for the record, I don't know if I said this already, but I want this story to be more of the aftermath of Sasuke coming out the closet and not it being ABOUT him coming out. If that makes sense. But I still hope it isn't moving too fast. If it is, please let me know!

Well, have fun reading!

* * *

Chapter Four

"Sasuke! You bastard!" My fist connected firmly with his jaw, just barley missing whoever the stupid drunk girl was. With the force of my blow, Sasuke fell off the bed, landing hard on the floor. Good. He needed that, but damn did my hand hurt! Glaring and panting heavily, I turned my anger on the female who looked incredible shocked and scared. Of me. "Get the fuck out my house!" I shouted at her, pointing at the door and she flinched roughly, then jumped off the bed, running out the room. Good riddance. I turned my attention back to Sasuke, who was wiping blood from the corner of his mouth. Stupid, pathetic piece of trash. He was the lowest of the low.

I, of course, was in no place to be protecting my sister, since she was just as horrible as Sasuke, but I couldn't stand being lied to. Him and I went through a certain set of rules and swore not to break any of them for tonight, yet here he is! Or there he was…whatever! He still cheated on my sister and I was not going to stand for that! He was scum and I wanted him out of my sight!

"You fucking asshole!" I yelled, stamping my good foot. People who were out in the hallway looked into the room and I glared at them, then slammed the door. Turning back to the room, Sasuke was pulling himself off the floor slowly and watching me carefully. I was actually kind of surprised he didn't get up immediately and sock me in the face, he actually looked calm. Which only flared my anger. "Who the hell do you think you are!?"

"Naruto, listen-" He stumbled some as he got up. Drunk bastard.

"No _you_ listen." I cut him off. "I want all these people out my house right fucking now! Then, after you're done cleaning all their mess up, you can crawl your worthless ass back up here, pack all your things and LEAVE!" I screamed, my face getting hot from all the yelling I was doing. Sasuke straightened up and gave me a level look.

"Naruto, I have-"

"I DON'T GIVE TWO FUCKS, SASUKE! GET OUT!" My voice broke off at the end of that, my throat raw. Dammit, I was yelling too much this week. I was giving myself a headache. "I just want you to leave!" I tried to be loud, but my voice was going and I sounded like a raspy idiot.

"I'm not leaving." Sasuke stated firmly, making his way over to me and I glared heavily at him, standing my ground.

"Oh yeah? I bet when I call Ino and tell her what you did, then she'll break up with you and you'll have no other reason to stay here." Screw my voice, it just had to pick this moment to be a bitch, didn't it?

"I'll have a reason." He stopped in front of me, staring down at my shaking form and I looked back. No way would I let him intimidate me. Hell no!

"What reason could you possible have for staying here?!" I tried again to shout, throwing my hands up in the air and he grabbed my wrists, stepping closer to me.

"You." He whispered, then leaned down and kissed me.

Annnnd stop!

You're probably super confused huh? You're probably sitting there staring wide mouth at your screen and thinking to yourself 'what the hell did I miss?' But no worries, you missed nothing at all. Let's rewind to earlier that day so you can get a better view of how my life went to hell in less than twenty four hours. Actually about twelve hours.

You see, I was in my Living Room, carefully flicking through the channels. It was Friday and I didn't have to go to school, because of my broken ankle. Sprained ankle. What the fuck ever. All I knew was that I didn't have to go to school until Monday, but the doctor recommended I should, though who the hell would go to school when there was a chance they didn't have to? Nerds. That's who.

Alright, I quit. I'm being stereotypical. Nerds have lives too.

Sasuke stayed home with me too for some odd reason. I thought I was going to get a break from him, but no. Of course not. I had to deal with him all Thursday because the doctor's wouldn't let me out until Thursday night. (Probably because they thought I was suicidal.) Which I would have been fine with if I didn't have to spend that entire day with Sasuke. He literally wouldn't leave my side unless he had to use the bathroom. Then he did leave another time so he could go get our homework and talk to his coach. He went to early morning workout Friday, then came back to poor me with homework and a bunch of snack food and drinks. That I couldn't touch. The fuck?

Around five thirty Sasuke left again, not telling me where he was going, but then came back at six, holding two big bags of something. He wouldn't let me come close to those. He hid them in the basement. Well, fuck that shit. I'm not trying to get my stupid ass locked down there again. Then, he got even weirder. He made me get a shower, picked out a set of clothes for me, then carried me downstairs and out to his car, then he took me to my favorite pizza place. I wasn't complaining, especially since he paid for everything, but I was slightly suspicious. And he got even more suspicious. He kept getting calls from someone and he would walk away to answer them, not wanting me to hear the conversation. Sneaky son of a bitch.

AND THEN! He took me out to the movies! We went to see that Parody of Paranormal Activity, a Haunted House. It was funny as hell and it put me in an even better mood, but in the back of my mind, I had a feeling Sasuke was only doing it so I WAS in a better move. Then he'd drop some sort of bombshell on me and I'd be pissed.

After the movie, he made a call to someone and then we went back to my house, but…it couldn't be my house. There were people everywhere. Cars were parked all along the street and teenagers were walking through my front door. As Sasuke pulled up into the driveway, I could see lights flashing through the windows and I could hear music blaring. Slowly, I turned towards Sasuke, blinking at him.

"Surprise?" He tried, giving me a uneasy smile.

"What is this?" I asked slowly, giving him a blank face and he looked towards my crowded house, then back to me.

"I threw you a party."

"Liar!" I shouted, leaning towards him and glaring fiercely. He held up his hands, backing up and keeping me at a distance. This is what he's been up to! He's been trying to get me on his good side so he could throw a party at my house while my parents were gone and I wouldn't tell. Now, I couldn't be a total hypocrite, because if I still had lots of friends, then I would of done the same thing. In fact, I had thrown parties while my parents were gone, I got one in right before I was shunned from my school. Which made no sense. If everyone hated me, then why would they come to my house for a party?

"I'm not a liar." Sasuke's face twitched and I could tell he was trying not to laugh. "Me and Sakura were going to throw a party anyways, but then you got hurt and well…" He got really serious, leaving no room for me to believe that he was lying. "I wanted to do something nice for you." Okay, that was the weirdest thing that happened to me all day. Sasuke Uchiha wanting to do something nice for me? Naruto Uzumaki? The gay kid that he always bullied and beat up? Mhm…this bastard was up to something. I couldn't trust him for one moment, but I wasn't going to fret about it now. I would let him think I trusted him and when he does something sly, cause I know he will! I'll shut everything down and kick his ass out! He's not the only one who can plan things secretly.

"Fine." I grumbled, faking a pout and I even crossed my arms, slumping back against the seat for good measure. Yep, he looked convinced. "But," I held up a finger and Sasuke tensed. "We have to lay down some rules." One of his eyebrows rose and he gave me a funny look.

"Rules?" I nodded feverishly, sitting back up and facing him.

"Rule number one: You're cleaning everything up. You and Sakura, because it was your guys' idea and besides, I'm crippled." I pointed to my ankle, but I was clearly over exaggerating. My ankle only gave me sharp pains when I stepped down too hard on it, nothing too serious. "Rule number two: If anything breaks, it's your fault. Even if I broke it." That earned a chuckle. "Rule number three: I don't care if you talk and flirt with girls, but I will not have you cheating on my sister, you hear? So you can look, but not touch or be touched. That counts too." He rolled his eyes at me. "And rule number four: If I say party's over, then party's over." I gave him a moment to process all of that. "Capisci?"

"Yes sir, anything for you oh holy one." Sasuke faked a bow and I grinned, trying not to bust out laughing. Whoa, who knew. He had a sense of humor. "Come on, let's get in there." He winked and opened his door, getting out. I sighed and pushed open my door, looking at the side of it as I got out. There was a dent, which only made me glare heavily. Stupid telephone pole. "Do you want me to carry you again?" I heard Sasuke ask me and I blushed, looking over the hood of the car at him. He had carried me when we left the house earlier and I was not going to let him do that again, besides. I didn't like the odd, churning feeling I got in my tummy when he touched me. I had never felt it before and it made me nervous.

"No, I'm fine." I answered him, limping over to my front door, throwing tight lipped smiles at a couple of people who smiled my way. Okay, the pain in my ankle was a little worse than I thought. It was hard to really give people happy looks without looking pained.

"Naruto!" Someone screamed my name and a flash of pink blurred my vision as Sakura latched herself onto me, making me stumble back some. Thank God Sasuke was right there. His hands grabbed my sides firmly and something rushed through me, making me blush, but I was able to hide my face into Sakura's good smelling hair. If I wasn't gay, I would love to date Sakura. She was just so great. Sometimes. "Hey, what took you guys so long?" She asked, backing off of me and grinning brightly at Sasuke who stood behind me still.

"We were enjoying ourselves." Sasuke told her, smirking, then he started to scan the crowd of people walking into my house. "I'll be inside." He drug his fingers across my back as he walked away, making me shiver and want to punch him at the same time. How dare he touch me and make me feel that way! I heard a titter of laughter and I looked down at Sakura.

"What?" I snapped, putting my hands on my hips, then I immediately dropped them. I wanted to look like a demanding and angry man, not a teenage girl who wanted something. I guess in a sense I did want something, but demanding and angry sounded better.

"I wish you'd just admit that you like him." Sakura had a hand covering her mouth, her eyes sparkling even in the dark. I faltered at that, but then quickly regained myself, frowning.

"I don't like anyone." I muttered grumpily. She kept insinuating that I liked Sasuke, but she just didn't get it. I really didn't like him. Yeah, my body reacted weirdly when he touched me, but that didn't mean I was falling in love with that asshole. And I knew you were thinking it too! As if. She laughed again.

"Whatever." She shrugged her shoulders, then changed the subject before I could get angry, because I was about to get angry. Grabbing my hand, she tugged me forward some. "Come on, let's go get a drink." Ooh, that sounded nice. A nice alcoholic beverage. Back in the days when I use to party like every weekend, I was a heavy drinker. I drank to get drunk. When I saw alcohol, it was like I couldn't stop myself. I was also a light weight, which made life easier. I didn't need too much alcohol to get me drunk, but I still drank after that so I woke up drunk the next morning. That's when you know you were shit faced the night before. You know you had way more than one too many when you wake up and you don't know where the fuck you are, but that only happened to me once. Or four times. Whatever, same difference.

Sakura led me into my house and I tried not to look at too many people. I think if I saw some of the people who were in my house, I'd probably kick half of them out for being asses to me while in school, but I didn't want to be a dick tonight. I just wanted to relax and drink. We walked into the kitchen and pushed past the fray to the fridge, opening it up and showing off some good stuff. There was cheap alcohol like Old Vlad and Four Locos, then there were things like Absolute Vodka and Whiskey. Mmm, I immediately reached for the Absolute Peach and brought it over to the counter, setting it down as Sakura grabbed plastic red cups. How predictable.

I dished out even amounts in our cups, then put the cap back on the bottle. I grabbed my cup and looked over at Sakura, smirking. She, of course, read my mind and no words had to pass between us. Tipping our heads back, we quickly tried to see who could chug our cups first. Who do you think won? Send me your votes and next week, you'll see who came out on top. Thank you for joining us, have a great night.

Hahah, just kidding.

But I finished my cup first and slammed the empty plastic on the counter, making squinty faces and holding my throat as it burned. God, never drink Vodka straight without a chaser, I needed to learn to think ahead. Sakura slapped her cup down too, gasping and holding her throat, tears brimming her large green eyes. That made two of us. I took in a slow, deep breath, felt my vision sway some and my stomach tingle, then I chuckled.

"Want some more?" I asked, nodding towards the bottle, but she just answered me with her middle finger.

And this is where being lightweight came into play.

I was drunk and stumbling around my packed house twelve minutes after I had polished off that Vodka. In my hand, I carried another drink, but it was a Four Loco, something I could keep close and help carry my drunken state for a while. Four Locos weren't even good for you, I had actually heard that people had died from drinking them….but oh the fuck what. I was still breathing and-

Goddamn that guy was hot. Anyways…I don't even remember what the hell I was talking about. Or thinking about. Whatever. I sipped my drink and made my way upstairs, pushing past people who were making out on the steps. Lord, can't you people have some dignity? I shook my head as I walked into my room and found my phone. I had taken it up there to charge before me and Sasuke left earlier, but I just wanted to check the time. It was almost ten. Shit, I wasn't drunk enough if time was moving this slow. Suddenly, someone knocking on my…wall, interrupted my thoughts and I spun around clumsily to see a girl standing in my empty doorway.

"Naruto," She called to me, stepping into the room and I squinted at her, trying to make out whatever features I could. Hmmm, it wasn't Sakura, so I couldn't put my finger on it. "Do you think I could…borrow some of your time?" She asked me, stopping in front of me and running her fingers up my chest. Her features became clear. Long, wavy and thick black hair that fell everywhere, shining from the light in the hall. She was tall, maybe because she wore heels, but still wasn't taller than me and her eyes…man, she had some eyes girls _had_ to be jealous about. She had those perfect, seductive, just look at you and you just pop a fucking boner eyes, but it wasn't working on me.

"Sure, why not?" I nodded stupidly, addressing the situation in a split second. It was pretty obvious she wasn't from my school and I had no idea who the hell she was, but she was rather pretty, even though I was gay. What was also pretty obvious was her reason for being up here and 'borrowing my time'. She wanted some. And you may ask was I willing to give it to her? Which was a good question.

Now, I never had to question my sexuality, but border line bisexual was something that rarely ever crossed my mind. I was in it for the guys, all in, but there was a part of me that was still slightly attracted to girls. I loved their bodies, I was so fascinated by how some of them looked, especially Sakura, but they would never come close to how I felt about abs and tall, broad shouldered men. But this girl was something else. She was beautiful, absorbing and just down right sexy. And she wanted me, so who the hell was I to refuse.

She didn't waste another second, gripping my shirt and pulling me down to her, bringing her lips upon mine. Skillfully, I wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer and held my can of alcohol away from us so it wouldn't spill. It was honestly more important than making out with some chick. How'd she know my name anyways?

She raked her nails along my torso, making me squeeze her side and deepen the kiss. If it was one thing I liked, it was roughness. Ooh man, that stuff just got me going. A person's assertiveness turned me on as well and when she jumped up on me, wrapping her legs around my waist, I knew I wouldn't be able to hold my drink any longer without spilling it. Setting it down on the end table behind me, I spun around clumsily, then dropped her on my bed, crawling on top of her. I can't really feel her lips that much or anything by now, the alcohol sunk in too much and I was completely numb, which made this a lot less interesting. Soon, my mind started to wander.

I kind of wish I wasn't there right then. I would much prefer to be downstairs, taking Jell-o shots with someone. In fact, I wouldn't care if it was this chick, I just now had a craving for some Jell-o shots. I saw them in the dining room. Without noticing, I let out a loud 'yum', but it sounded like a moan to her.

"You like?" She whispered, breaking the kiss and blinking up at me with her seductive eyes.

"Mmm, sorry I was thinking about Jell-o shots." I murmured to her, my eyes half lidded and a sloppy smile on my face. She pursed her lips at me.

"You're thinking about drinking while kissing me?" She said in a flat voice, obviously offended. She apparently wasn't the type of girl who didn't get someone's undivided attention. I opened my eyes all the way, looking down on her.

"I was actually trying to think of being somewhere else." I told her truthfully. God, screw my mouth. It just wanted to get me slapped, didn't it? Her jaw dropped and she pushed me off of her. Damn. All she had to do was ask, it wasn't like I wouldn't get off.

"You know what," She stood up and put her hands on her hips, glaring down on me. "You're an asshole." Oh God, where is it? Where the hell is it? Oh…yeah…right, I don't have any fucks to give to her.

"I really don't care what you think of me." I shrugged, reaching to my night stand and grabbing my drink. Standing up, I pushed past her and exited my room, hearing her shout at me, but I couldn't really understand what she was saying. Girls were such drama. Which is why I liked guys. I don't even know how Sasuke could handle someone like Ino. She was drama central, she couldn't live or breathe without it. He obviously picked the wrong twin, he would-

What the fuck?

"Alright, I'm done." I set my drink down on the floor, not caring that someone could knock it over. If I was thinking that crazy, then I didn't need to drink. Shaking my head, I made my way back downstairs, through the foyer and into the Dining Room. Sasuke, Sakura, Kiba and Neji were all in there, standing around the table and talking. Sakura spotted me entering the room and waved me over, so I stuck my hands in my pocket and sauntered over there. "Sup?"

"Naruto…" Sakura blinked at me, said my name three more times, then laughed. And I thought I was drunk. "Okay, Sasuke, tell him…tell him…" She pushed his arm and I looked up at Sasuke, noticing that he was blushing. Tell me what? I took a cautious step back.

"What?"

"I already told him." Sasuke snapped at Sakura, bringing his cup up to his lips and taking a couple of large gulps.

"He already told you?" Sakura asked me, tilting her head and I shrugged.

"I don't even know what you guys are talking about." I mumbled.

"About the basement incident." Neji informed me, giving me a once over, that made me move back a little more. When Neji gave you that look, he was either checking you out or about to kill you or about to insult you. For me, it was most likely the latter. "I'm surprised he didn't try to lock you in there with him, Sasuke." Neji said and I glared at him. Okay, I was going to kill _him._

"Dude, stop being an ass." Kiba said and Neji sighed, looking across the room. I don't know why, but Neji always seemed to listen to Kiba and Kiba always stuck up for me when it came to Neji. Just Neji though. Nobody else. That much at least.

"So, he told you?" Sakura asked, grabbing my shoulders and pulling me closer to her. She looked rather serious.

"Told me what?" I leaned my head away because her breath stunk. Not bad, but like alcohol. I just didn't want her all up in my face.

"That he's _sorry." _Sakura emphasized loudly.

"Sakura." Sasuke scolded and she whipped around toward him, laughing and patting his shoulder.

"Hi Sasuke."

"Yeah, yeah, he told me." I waved my hand. He didn't really tell me that, though he did say how it was a joke, but not a very good one in my mind. Then I beat that ass.

With my door.

I'm a thug. Next bitch who tests me will get that beat down with their own door. And I'll make sure that shits glass.

Alright, I quit.

"Well, good." Sakura nodded sharply, then backed away from me. "He really means it."

"I'm out." Sasuke muttered, walking away, but giving me one last glance as he went. Hm. That was weird. The way he looked at me was like…he was embarrassed or something. I don't know. I couldn't really think straight.

"You know Naruto," Sakura moved towards me again, putting her arm around my shoulders and leading me away from Neji and Kiba. "I think you're wrong."

"About what?" That was new, when was Naruto Uzumaki ever wrong about anything? Hmm…well…there was that one time when I underestimated the strength of that monkey. Didn't know they could break glass or I wouldn't I kept making faces at them. Who knew they didn't like it? I sure as hell didn't.

"About Sasuke just being your sister's boyfriend and someone you live with. I think you guys would really get along…in more ways than one." She winked at me and I almost threw up. Almost. Which was the scary part about it all. When I almost did something, it was because something in me was holding back. Something in me wasn't completely repulsed by Sakura saying me and Sasuke would 'get along'. What was wrong with me?

"Sakura, you're talking out your ass right now." I said, shrugging her arm off. She gave me a pointed look, putting her hands on her hips.

"Me and you both know I'm not, besides. Sasuke is really-"

"Ey! Naruto!" Sakura and I looked over to see a kid walking towards me, holding my house phone up. "Your sister's on the phone." He told me, handing me the phone and my eye twitched. The hell did she want?

"We'll finish this conversation later." I told Sakura, walking out my Dining Room. I don't know why I told her that. That wasn't a conversation I wanted to finish, but I was curious about what she was gonna say. Sasuke is really…what? It could be a range of things, but I didn't know if when I got back to her, she'd even remember what she was going to say. Being drunk does that to you.

I stepped out onto my back patio, closing the door behind me and sighing. I really didn't want to talk to my sister, but if she was calling the house phone, which no one ever really did, then it must be important.

"What?" I asked in my usual bratty voice, staring up at the sky. God, it was beautiful.

"Who answered the phone?" Ino asked me immediately, ignoring my question. I wasn't scared or nervous about Ino finding out about the party, because all I had to do was tell her it was Sasuke's idea and she wouldn't breathe a word to my parents. She didn't want to get her boyfriend in trouble.

"I don't know." I told her, because…well, I didn't know who that kid was.

"Are you having a party?" She asked incredulously, catching on.

"Sure." I said and she groaned.

"Okay, whatever. I don't care. Where's Sasuke? His phone isn't working, I called your cell, but I can understand now why you didn't answer." She complained and I blinked slowly, thinking about the day Sasuke mutilated his phone on the hospital floor, then how he was on a different one when we were out. I wonder if he still hadn't contacted her since that day in the hospital. "Can you get him for me?" She asked.

"Yeah, sure. I'll have him call you when I find him." I told her.

"Alright be quick." She ordered, making me roll my eyes. I hung up the phone, turned around and walked into the house. The quicker I got the message to Sasuke, the quicker I wouldn't have to worry about her nagging to me about it. I scanned the rooms downstairs, but I couldn't see his spiky head anywhere, so I went to the next obvious place. His room. Climbing the stairs, I made a beeline for his closed door. I decided not to knock, because I didn't feel like it. Grabbing the handle, I shoved the door open and froze immediately.

There Sasuke was. Sasuke freaking Uchiha. Sitting at the edge of his bed, holding a girl so close to him she was almost on his lap, while they made out rather viciously. But…this couldn't be right. I almost closed the door and opened it again, hoping that I'd see a different scene, but no. This is what I stumbled upon and anger flared up in me. True, pure rage and I dropped the phone, then stomped over to them, surprised they didn't notice me yet.

"Sasuke! You bastard!" My fist connected firmly with his jaw, just barley missing whoever the stupid drunk girl was. With the force of my blow, Sasuke fell off the bed, landing hard on the floor. Good. He needed that, but damn did my hand hurt! Glaring and panting heavily, I turned my anger on the female who looked incredible shocked and scared. Of me. "Get the fuck out my house!" I shouted at her, pointing at the door and she flinched roughly, then jumped off the bed, running out the room. Good riddance. I turned my attention back to Sasuke, who was wiping blood from the corner of his mouth. Stupid, pathetic piece of trash. He was the lowest of the low.

I, of course, was in no place to be protecting my sister, since she was just as horrible as Sasuke, but I couldn't stand being lied to. Him and I went through a certain set of rules and swore not to break any of them for tonight, yet here he is! Or there he was…whatever! He still cheated on my sister and I was not going to stand for that! He was scum and I wanted him out of my sight!

"You fucking asshole!" I yelled, stamping my good foot. People who were out in the hallway looked into the room and I glared at them, then slammed the door. Turning back to the room, Sasuke was pulling himself off the floor slowly and watching me carefully. I was actually kind of surprised he didn't get up immediately and sock me in the face, he actually looked calm. Which only flared my anger. "Who the hell do you think you are!?"

"Naruto, listen-" He stumbled some as he got up. Drunk bastard. I was completely sober now. Okay, well not completely, but enough.

"No you listen." I cut him off. "I want all these people out my house right fucking now! Then, after you're done cleaning all their mess up, you can crawl your worthless ass back up here, pack all your things and LEAVE!" I screamed, my face getting hot from all the yelling I was doing. Sasuke straightened up and gave me a level look.

"Naruto, I have-"

"I DON'T GIVE TWO FUCKS, SASUKE! GET OUT!" My voice broke off at the end of that, my throat raw. Dammit, I was yelling too much this week. I was giving myself a headache. "I just want you to leave!" I tried to be loud, but my voice was going and I sounded like a raspy idiot.

"I'm not leaving." Sasuke stated firmly, making his way over to me and I glared heavily at him, standing my ground.

"Oh yeah? I bet when I call Ino and tell her what you did, then she'll break up with you and you'll have no other reason to stay here." Screw my voice, it just had to pick this moment to be a bitch, didn't it?

"I'll have a reason." He stopped in front of me, staring down at my shaking form and I looked back. No way would I let him intimidate me. Hell no!

"What reason could you possible have for staying here?!" I tried again to shout, throwing my hands up in the air and he grabbed my wrists, stepping closer to me.

"You." He whispered, then leaned down and kissed me.

That kissed lasted exactly ten seconds and you know why? Because I had the moment lapse of shock, where I couldn't move, couldn't breath, I even think my vision when black for a second there. But that lasted about five seconds, then my instincts kicked in and I started to count to ten, trying to keep myself calm, because fury was building in me so quickly. I got to five.

"Get the fuck off me!" I shouted with my raspy voice, pushing Sasuke hard and watching him stumble back. HE JUST KISSED ME! What the holy fuck?! I must be loosing my mind. Not only because he kissed me and not even because I just caught him cheating on my sister, but because of the way my body was reacting now. I wanted his lips back on mine. I wanted to kiss him. I really wished I had. "What the fu-" I gripped my hair, trying to get a hold of my raging thoughts.

"Naruto." Sasuke stepped towards me and I back up so quick, I hit the door rather hard.

"Don't come near me. Don't do it." My breathing was heavy and ragged, I probably looked insane. Crazy. But if it kept him away, then I was fine. My body was trying to make my mind feel like I wanted to kiss Sasuke, but I couldn't fall into it. Stupid traitorous-

"Listen to me, okay?" Sasuke seemed to be getting a grip on himself. I hoped he was going to tell me not to tell anyone anything, that he wasn't thinking straight and that this never happened. Because I could do that. I could pretend like everything's normal. "I think I might be gay."

"Oh for the mother of God!" I doubled over, wanting to rip my hair out and scream, but um…I had no voice to do it. "Don't say that, you are not gay. You can't be. You're not allowed." He actually chuckled at that. But nothing was funny. This was far from funny.

"You can't dictate what I can and can't be." He said.

"Well, you can't be with me, alright?" I pressed myself against his door. "I change my mind, you can be gay, but go be gay somewhere else. Far, far away from me." His face actually fell and for a moment, I actually thought I hurt his feelings, but then I shook it off. I was scared of this. I don't know why, I had to think on it more when I wasn't drunk and shocked off my ass.

"I don't want to be far, far away from you, Naruto." Oh God, the way his said my name made my knees weak. But he didn't come towards me again which I took as a blessing. "I want to be as close as possible."

"No. No. No. NO." I shook my head, then slammed my fist against his door. "I am not what you want Sasuke, trust me. You can be gay, but don't do it near me. Don't like me. Don't do this." He took a step and I pushed myself against the door harder.

"Why?" He asked, stopping when he saw me try and get closer to the door. If this went on any longer, I would break another door.

"Just don't. You will be ripping apart your life and my life and everyone's lives. Just wait until you're out of high school and in college and far away from me and-" My voice cut off, it couldn't handle anymore. Dammit. Now I was voiceless.

"Naruto, but I want you." Sasuke said and he sounded like he was pleading with me. But Sasuke doesn't plead with anyone. Especially not trying to get someone to be his boyfriend. But this must be a trick him and his friends set up. Trying to get me to think that he liked me so I could look like an idiot or…something! I don't know! I couldn't handle all this.

"I'm sorry…" My voice was barley above a whisper and the gravel in it made it hard to understand, but I hope he caught my words. I turned around quickly, grabbed the door handle and opened the door. Sparing a glance back, I saw how frustrated and…hurt, Sasuke looked. And I had made him feel that way, but how could he do this to me!? Just jump on me and kiss me and expect me to love the guy that tortured me for so long? Hell no. I wouldn't give in that easy. I wouldn't give in at all. I closed the door, pushed past a couple people and ran. Down the stairs, outside, down the street and through a couple's people's backyards. I didn't want to go back, because I was scared. Scared of him and the outcome of everything now. And not a lot of things made me scared.

Haha just kidding, I'm a big fucking baby.

Damn. My life was about to be turned upside down.

* * *

Guh, too over dramatic? Under dramatic? Horrible? I'm a little worried to be honest. But I hope someone liked it.

Chapter five is nearly done, I just need to add a few little things to it and it'll be perfect, then I'll start on six.

Review and tell me what you thought!


	5. Chapter 5

Alrighty! Chapter five is up and running! Beware of the pity party! .

Well, read on!

* * *

Chapter Five

Did you ever wake up in the morning, but you still laid in bed? Like you didn't want to face the reality that was on the other side of your eyelids? As if, maybe, _just maybe_, you'd lay in bed and just sink through it eventually.

That's me.

I've been laying in bed for two hours, it was eleven in the morning, a little bit past, and I hadn't moved an inch. Unless I was reaching to my night stand and checking the time on my phone. Once that was over, I brought my hand back and closed my eyes, wishing the bed would just swallow me whole. Like now.

Last night, after the whole shocking what the fuck moment with Sasuke, I left my house. I even left my street and I stayed out there until my drunken state wore off, then I headed back home and was pleased to see everyone was gone. But I knew one person wasn't gone. As quietly as I could, I entered my house and made my way upstairs to my bedroom, not even looking at Sasuke's door. Once I got in there, I collapsed on my bed and passed out. That night was exhausting.

But now, I'm going to have to face my life sometime today. And hopefully soon, because I'm hungry as hell. I wonder if Sasuke was up and downstairs. Would he say anything to me? Try and explain what happened last night? Or would he flat out ignore me? I was wishing for the latter.

Careful not to make any noise, I pushed myself up into a sitting position on my bed and raked my hand through my messy hair. Grabbing my phone, I actually checked it this time. I had about a hundred messages from Sakura asking where I was, what I was doing, when was I coming back. She must have been worried about me when her and Sasuke were cleaning up my house. And yes, they did clean up because the house was spotless. I didn't know what time I made it back last night, but late enough. I ignored the messages, setting my phone back down and heading towards my bathroom. I was in need of a shower.

Once I was finished, I texted Sakura and told her I wanted to hang out, which she accepted immediately, telling me to come over as soon as possible. I was just going to go downstairs, eat real quick, then get the hell out of this house. I dressed in white cargo shorts and a black beater. Shaking the wetness out my hair, I grabbed a black beanie hat, a basketball wrist band and a pair of black and white socks. I had the best sense of style.

Now this was the hard part. I saw Sasuke's bedroom door open and one little sneaky peek in there showed me that he was either downstairs or gone. I hoped he was gone. Quickly, I put on my socks and the wrist band, but I couldn't but on my beanie until my hair was a bit dryer. I crept down my steps, looking around the foyer and noticing nothing out of place. Sasuke's keys were hung up, his shoes and jacket were there and God dammit, I heard the T.V. But that was okay, if I was quiet he wouldn't see me go into the kitchen from the Living Room. I hurried to the kitchen, quieter than a mouse, then stopped in front of my pantry. What to get…what to get…I kind of wanted something out of the fridge, but that would be too loud. But I was sooo hungry. Chewing my lip, I grabbed the fridge handle and slowly tugged, praying that it wouldn't make any noise. It popped open and I let out a low sigh.

Okay, now I just needed something….oh! Pizza! We still had some left over from last night, so I reached into the box and grabbed two slices. Oh yeah, I feel like a spy right now. I grabbed the milk carton, chugged about half of it, then set it back, wiping my mouth. Some milk and cold pizza would get me going for about two hours so I was good. Carefully, I closed the fridge and turned to leave, then I screamed. Okay, it was more like a half scream, half weird sound a squeaky toy makes when it's squeaky thing breaks. Like the penguin guy on Toy Story, that airy sound…I think it was a penguin. I don't know. But let's get on with business.

Sasuke was standing right there!

Okay, not right there, but he was standing in the doorway between the Living Room and the Kitchen, looking at me with a blank face. I was so damn close. So, so close! We stared at each other for a moment, before he sighed and crossed his arms.

"Are you really trying to sneak around your own house so you don't have to talk to me?" He asked and I could tell he was holding back a laugh, but his sentence only made me blush. What an ass. How dare he just point out my actions with a smile on his face. It wasn't funny!

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm doing." I rasped at him. Yep, rasped. My voice was raspy so I rasped. I don't even know if I'm using it in the right context.

"You lost your voice?" One of his eyebrows raised.

"You're fault." I snapped at him, taking a defensive bite out of my pizza.

"You're the one that was freaking out last night." He smirked at me and I wanted to bash my head against my fridge. I did not want to talk about last night.

"That was your fault too." Words started to slip my mouth before I could control them. "How could you do that to me? Sasuke, you're not gay." I told him, giving him a wary look.

"Last night you said I could be gay, but it had to be far,…far…away from you." Oh, I see. This was a joke to him. I could see that glint in his eyes, the way he smirked at me. Gosh, he was infuriating!

"No, I changed my mind." I shook my head and added. "Again. What are you going to do when everyone finds out? Ino's gonna leave you, unless she's crazy enough to still want to be with you, which I wouldn't put it past her. All your friends are gonna push you away. You'll be made fun of constantly and probably be stuck with me, Sakura and Shika for the rest of your high school life." I took another bite out of my pizza.

"As long as your there, I don't really care." That made me freeze up. It also made me choke on my pizza. I started coughing and worry lines creased his face, making him move towards me, but I held up a hand, stopping him. I have choked plenty of times before, I could handle myself. God, that sounds disgusting. After about a minute of coughing, I finally was able to swallow the pizza, then I gave Sasuke an incredulous look.

"See!" I coughed again. "Right there, that's exactly why you can't be gay! You aren't allowed to like me." Sasuke rolled his eyes and looked back at me with a stern face.

"Oh? And why not?" He asked.

"Are you serious?" It was so obvious why not. "Because it'll create too many problems and I already have enough! My sister will have my head if I steal her boyfriend! And my best friend's been in love with you since…who knows how long and I'm sure she won't be happy about it." I said. Sakura might joke about Sasuke and me sitting up in trees, but I know that if we actually got together, then she'd be a little heartbroken.

"Sakura already knows." He said and I threw my hands up in the air.

"I don't care if Obama knew! That's not- wait, what?" My eyes widened in shock. "She…what?"

"Sakura…" He sighed. "Already knows." She knew what? Sasuke was gay or that he wanted me?

"For how long?" I asked, my shoulders sagging.

"For…a while." He gave me a vague answer.

"A while? What do you mean 'a while'?" I asked in a high pitched, raspy voice. Dammit! Please come back voice! I swear I'll never abuse you again!

"What? Did you think I just started liking you as soon as Ino and your parents left? Or maybe you thought it was just last night?" Okay, maybe I was thinking those things, but I wasn't going to admit it to him. "I've been feeling this way for a while."

"Then why do you beat me up?" I asked him, glaring slightly.

"I don't really beat you up." He rolled his eyes. If my jaw could hit the floor, it be down there.

"You don't really…" I took a breath to calm myself, but it didn't work. "The second my family left you were on me like an animal!" I shouted. Okay, I think we both know I didn't 'shout'.

"Did not!" He could actually yell. "You're the one who punched me!"

"Yeah because you were pushing me around, then you dragged me down the stairs, hung me upside down, then sat on me!" I argued. "Not only that, but you locked me in my freaking basement, Sasuke, so let's not try to act all innocent. And you even told me that you didn't want me to 'come onto you', when my family left. So, that's the reason why you can't like me! I can't trust you or anything you say and I never will." I stormed past him, slipping on a pair of black shoes, then I left the house, slamming the door to show how frustrated and angry I was. And believe me, my fury was building by the second.

I just didn't understand! None of this made any sense to me! How could he just spring on me that he was gay and he was crushing on me and expect me to just accept it? He might be use to girls groveling at his feet, but I sure as hell wouldn't be doing that. Even before I came out, or was forced to come out, girls worked for me. I never met a girl that made me work, they did all that extra shit, but it was only because I wasn't interested. I was gay. What can I say. But that didn't mean I didn't date, because I did. I had about three girlfriends, all of whom broke out in a sweat for my ass. When everyone found out I was gay, most of the girls were like 'Ooh, no wonder he never seemed interested.'

But Sasuke…ugh! I didn't want him working for me. Yes, it was flattering, but…I couldn't. I just couldn't let myself be swayed by his good looks. Not that he had any. Oh my! I just-! I wasn't able to get my thoughts together. It was…frustrating. Annoying. I was so confused. Part of me wanted Sasuke, I hated to admit it, but it was there. But I couldn't let myself think like that. He was an ass. He was a liar. A cheater. I couldn't bring myself to trust him or anything he did.

I stuffed my beanie on my head, polished off my pizzas, stuck my hands in my pocket and glared ahead of me. Sakura didn't live far away from me, but it was far enough that I wished I had brought my headphones. I would usually go back and get them, but I didn't want to see Sasuke again. What was I going to do now? Should I call Ino and tell her what I saw him doing with that other girl, then about how he kissed me? Would she even believe me? She was probably already pissed because I never had him call her back. But even if she wasn't mad, she still wouldn't believe that her boyfriend was gay. Especially if I said it. Ugh could my life get any worse?

Wait, I forgot. My so called best friend knew the entire time! How could she not tell me the guy I was living with was gay!? But I wondered if maybe the reason she kept always trying to figure out how I felt about Sasuke was because she was telling him so he'd know. Maybe I said something to her or she said something to him that made him think he had a clear shot at my heart. Well, sucks because that things guarded with the force of the U.S army. Just imaginary ones. I don't think all those people and all that war shit would fit in my chest.

And I thought just living with Sasuke was bad enough. Now, he was gay. What if he started bringing other guys to the house since I rejected him? I don't know how I felt about that. Okay, I do but I'm just gonna blame it on the fact that it be weird that he'd be going from my sister to guys. Not that I'd be jealous, because that…that would be absurd! If he wanted to leave me alone and go fishing in that ocean, then be my guest. I wanted him to leave me alone.

Or did I?

Yes! I did! Oh God, I'm gonna start punching myself in the face soon. Then I'd look as crazy as I felt. Sakura's house came into the view and I jogged the last few feet, jumping the three steps that led to her porch and knocking a bit loudly. A moment later the door swung open and Sakura stood there, giving me an anxious look.

"Hurry up!" She shouted, grabbing my hand and yanking me inside with her crazy strength. I stumbled, tripped and almost fell but she was too quick to let me fall. She dashed up her stairs and I had to work hard to keep my shoes from falling off and make sure I tried to hit at least one step out of five. She practically threw me into her room and slammed her door closed. I gasped for my breath. I clutched my chest. Oh my Lord! "What took you so long?" She asked, rubbing my back and I bent over, putting a hand on my knee. Not only could I not breath, but she shocked the shit out of me. I swear I saw my life flash before my eyes. Several times.

"I was…I was uh…" I sucked in a huge breath of air, then glared at her. "I was dealing with Sasuke! The Sasuke that's gay. The Sasuke that's gay for _me! _The Sasuke you knew was that way but didn't think of telling me!" I scolded her, but she just gave me a weird look.

"What's wrong with your voice?" She asked.

"Nevermind what's wrong with my voice!" I sounded like a squeaky toy now. Except one that has it's squeak. "I'm so unbelievable pissed at you! I can't believe you did this to me."

"Me? I didn't do anything!" Sakura threw her hands up in the air. "I didn't tell you because he wanted to tell you himself!"

"Why don't you ask him how that went?" I grumbled and she dropped her arms, while I crossed mine tightly.

"He already told me, actually. How you freaked out and everything. He's really upset about it." She was trying to butter me up, but it wouldn't work. Not right now anyways.

"I don't care. You can't just spring things like that on me! He just kissed me out of no where and you two expect me to just fall head over heels in love and marry the guy." I was way too close to having one of my temper tantrums. This was slowly becoming too much for me.

"No one expects that Naruto, but…I thought you'd be happy that someone liked you." She pouted some, but one thing crossed my mind at her words. I clenched my fists.

"Nice way to put it." I growled, shaking from head to foot. Sakura blinked at me, shocked at how I looked and sounded.

"Put what?" She asked, slowly scooting back away from me. Good. I wanted her to be afraid, I was about to combust.

"That nobody likes me!" This argument would sound so much better if I had a damn voice. "Well, you know what." I gave her the meanest glare I could and from the look on her face, it worked. "I don't need anybody to like me, alright? I'm not desperate for attention or people. Not Sasuke's. Not Shikamaru's. Not Kiba's. Not even yours! I don't need you or anyone else to be happy, okay?"

"Naruto, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it that way." She said, reaching her hand out towards me and I smacked it away, making her flinch. I wanted to be angry with her, because it was the only emotion I was good at expressing. I didn't know how to show her how hurt I was. I didn't even know if I wanted her to know at all.

"Yes you did, but I don't care." I stepped away from her. "Since you're all buddy, buddy with Sasuke now, consider him your best friend, because I'm not it anymore." I turned around and stomped out her room, wincing every time I stepped down on my bad foot.

"Naruto! Wait!" Sakura called and I heard her steps behind me, so I just picked up my pace, dashed down the stairs and out her house before she could even get near me. I ran as fast as I could down the sidewalk, heading back home, and crunching tears out my eyes.

I kept trying to make myself believe that I enjoyed my life. That I didn't care what people thought about me, but it got so hard sometimes, that I just couldn't handle it. I HATED walking into school alone. I HATED how I had practically no friends. I HATED the way people looked at me and treated me. I HATED being bullied. I HATED being gay. I HATE MYSELF!

I sometimes wonder why I'm not depressed, why I don't just sit in my room and slash my wrists like some crazy person. But that was only because I was afraid of pain. I had a very low pain tolerance, but my emotional and mental strength were sky high. It was easy for me to act like everything's fine, so easy that I even convinced myself that everything's fine sometimes. But at times like these, when I just feel the lowest of the low, it's like all my walls are just crashing down around me and I have no where to hide anymore. I have no one to hide behind either. Sakura put it in perfect words.

"_I thought you'd be happy that someone liked you." _

Of course I was happy. Who wouldn't be happy when you could have someone stand with you when it was you against the world? But it couldn't be Sasuke. I thought it was her, but apparently she thought the same thing about me everyone else did. No one liked me. I was alone.

My heart was constricting in my chest and I felt like I couldn't breath. The latter was probably because I was running at top speed, but I let myself slow down when I reached my house. I stumbled through the door, hitting the little stand next to it and knocking over the lamp. It was wood so it didn't break, but the bulb wasn't that lucky. It broke loudly as I slammed the door closed. Sasuke came running out the Living Room, probably curious to see what all the noise was, but he halted his steps when it was just me. Standing there.

I probably looked a mess. Tears running down my red face, panting heavily, my clothing all messy and out of place. My shoes were all scuffed up. I sniffed loudly and rubbed my face with my arm.

"Naruto…" Sasuke whispered gently, stepping towards me. "What's wrong?" I took large breath through my tight throat, trying to calm my self and hold the tears back, but they just kept coming. Ugh, I was so upset. The only other time this happened to me was the day I came home after being exposed. My mom was there back then, to hold me and tell me everything was gonna be okay, but not this time. I felt more alone then ever.

After a few more failed attempts to try and calm myself, I was only able to choke out two words. "I am." I grabbed my hair and bent over, squeezing my eyes shut. I just wanted it all to go away. The pain. The embarrassment. I hated how weak I was being, but it was hard to be strong when everything was going against you. Something in the back of my head told me I needed to just let it all out, but I was scared of that other part of me I had kept locked up for so long.

My knees got weak and eventually, they hit the ground and that's when I felt arms around me. Strong, warm arms that pressed me against a warm body. A hand was stroking my hair and they were shushing me quietly. I hadn't even noticed I had started sobbing like a big fat baby. For a moment, I felt safe, but then I barley got to cherish the feeling because I felt reality set in around me.

"It's gonna be okay." Sasuke murmured in my ear and I flinched away from him, flaring my arms so his snapped away from my body. I stood up so quickly, I nearly knocked him over. It was hard to glare and look evil when tears were pouring down my face, but I managed.

"You don't even understand!" I rasped loudly at him, holding my throat. My voice was worse now that I was crying, it was so tight it hurt. I let out a few sobs, roughly wiping away my tears and leaving my skin irate. "You never will." I tried to move past to him, to go to my door less room, but he stopped me.

"Naruto, let me talk-"

"I don't want you to talk to me!" And for a short moment, my voice finally broke through, reaching it's normal loud pitch. "I hate you Sasuke! You don't know how much you put me through and you just expect to kiss me and everything would be okay? That you'd admit you were gay and I'd fall in love? It doesn't work like that! Love is something you have to earn and you're far from it!" Then just like that, my voice went back to being a bitch. But I was glad I could get that message across loud and clear, because he needed to hear and understand what I was saying to him.

"I'm sorry!" Sasuke shouted, grabbing my shoulders. "I was afraid of myself, okay?! Afraid of you! I didn't want to accept you because I was scared of my feelings for you! I didn't want to let myself get wrapped up in that and once I saw how everyone treated you, that made me even more scared. I don't know if you believe me, that I was actually scared, but I was! I didn't want to be treated that way! And I knew the only way to distance myself from those feelings was to treat you the same. I know it doesn't justify all the horrible things I've done, but-"

"And that's where you're right." I cut him off. "None of that justifies all those horrible things you did to me. So-"

"But." He squeezed my shoulders, but it didn't hurt. "I'm not afraid now. Not anymore. I kissed that girl last night to make sure there was no going back, that I really didn't like girls. Do you think I date your sister because I like her?" He asked and I bit my lip from saying something back, because I knew it was rhetorical. "I date her so I could be around you more often, see how you live when you're not at school, yet I just ended making you miserable here too. I let my fears get the best of me Naruto, okay? I had a weak moment, but it's not there anymore. It's forever gone and I making it known that I want you. I don't care who knows and I don't care what anyone says. Not my friends or your friends or your sister or your family…" He shut his eyes tightly, as though it was painful to say the next words. "Not even my family. Naruto there's nobody else, but you. And I'll prove it."

"I don't want you to prove it Sasuke." I stated firmly, staring him hard in the eyes. "I don't feel the same way you do."

"And that's where you're wrong." He said. "I can see it. It's written all over your face, you just can't forgive me yet." He backed away from me, letting go of my shoulders and towering over my small figure. Dammit, I wish I was just a little bit taller. Just a teeny tiny bit. "And I understand."

"No!" I stamped my foot, glaring. "No you don't understand, because I'll never be able to forgive you!" A smile settled on his lips as though….as though he was mocking me. He was an ass! High scale, top price, perfect condition ass! I was so sick of seeing him happy. If he just knew how it felt, if he could just spend one day in my life, then he'd never want to be with me. Wouldn't even want to take the risk.

"I don't believe that."

"Well believe it!" I pointed at him and he pushed my hand down, then shoved his own in his pockets, his smile turning sad.

"I won't." He shook his head and I let out a cracking, frustrated growl, gripping my hair.

"You are so stubborn!" I shouted. I wanted to jump up and down and kick things, but I was a little worn out. I would take a nap. Then destroy everything.

"Oh, and you aren't?" Sasuke actually laughed at that and I blushed heavily, pushing past him as hard as I could.

"Just leave me alone." I grumbled, stomping up my stairs. I thought he would say something back, make some smart, cheesy comment about how he'd never leave me alone, but he stayed quiet. My emotions were raging, my head was spinning. I could barley function anymore. I was glad he didn't say anything, but then again I was frustration. It was all too confusing. I wanted to just die in my sleep. Maybe he would go crazy since I rejected him and kill my with my pillow. One could only hope.

"Naruto….?" A voice whispered in my ear and I groaned softly, shifting around. "Naruto, wake up." The voice ordered and once again, I let another groan slip, but this time it was louder and more angry. I heard an impatient sigh, so I decided to open my eyes and assess the situation. After my blowout, I was so exhausted that I had gone upstairs and taken a nap. I had finally stopped crying and feeling sorry for myself and now, my mind was already back in the place it should always be. Happy because I am who I am. I am gay. And I love me. I don't need anyone else to.

My room was dark, only lit by my bedside lamp and some light poured in through the doorway, but I was able to make out someone standing by my bed. A someone with pink hair and worry filled green eyes. A someone that gave me mixed emotions. I opened my eyes all the way and stared at Sakura, feeling confused, angry, sad, anxious. I felt all kind of things, but I did know one thing that I felt the most.

Regret.

I honestly regretted flipping out on her earlier. I wasn't in the right. I had let my emotions get the better of me and acted like the child I claimed I wasn't. Sakura didn't mean anything by saying what she said, she had my best interests in mind and she just wanted me to be happy. She was my best friend and I wouldn't trade her for the world.

"Sakura…" I grumbled sleepily and she gave a small smile, leaning down some. She looked nervous.

"Naruto, I really need to talk to you. I don't-" I didn't even want her to finish whatever she was gonna say, because I didn't care. She had no reason to explain herself. I lunged at her, wrapping my arms around her waist and pulling her down on me, hugging her tightly.

"I don't care, Sakura." I held her tighter and she giggled, snaking her arms around me and digging her face into my neck. "It was all my fault. All I can ask of you is to not be mad at me." She sniffed and I felt my skin become wet.

"I was never mad at you Naruto. Not for one second." She cried. "Just please don't ever say that we aren't friends anymore. I don't care what anyone thinks of you Naruto, I love you for you and I always will. You're my best friend." Awe damn, I was starting to get all teary eyed at this. It was too much. I held it back though, because I've cried enough today. "Sasuke texted me and told me how upset you were when you came home." Ooh, this seemed like the perfect moment to ask the question that had been roaming my mind for a bit. Her and Sasuke were close enough, she should know this. I sat up, which in turn, made her sit up.

"Sakura, why hasn't Sasuke told Ino he got a new phone?" Instantly, she adverted her eyes. Aha! I knew she knew! She's not very good at lying. "Come on, tell me." I whined when she didn't say anything. Sighing, she brought her eyes back up to mine.

"Well,…" She started to chew her lip, but she didn't look away. "He's…procrastinating." She told me. Yes. Mhm. Right. That makes perfect sense. I raised an eyebrow and Sakura sighed yet again. "He's gonna break up with her, but he's scared to do it." I thought back to when Sasuke had told me all his fear was gone. Humph. Liar.

"He has no reason to break up with her, because I'm not ever getting with him." I said firmly, crossing my arms and looking away from her this time. She scoffed and grabbed my arm, shaking me.

"Naruto, you have to admit that you kind of like Sasuke." She moaned and I shrugged her hands away.

"He bullied, tortured and made me feel like shit for the past year. I'm not going to drop to my knees for him Sakura." My voice held a note of steeliness that made Sakura serious and stern.

"No one is asking you to bow down to him, Naruto." Not exactly what I meant, but I'll roll with the punches. "We're asking you to look past all the things he's done and forgive him. I know somewhere in you, deep down, past that fake heart of stone. You have a real one that's bigger than life, but you're just afraid to let show." She said, poking my chest and I stared stonily at nothing. Of course, she was right, but I wasn't going to admit it. "But you don't have to be afraid of this. Sasuke won't hurt you anymore. He's all for you, trust me. It's kind of annoying." She rolled her eyes.

"I'm…" I cleared my throat, though I kept my eyes on the other side of my room. "I'm not saying it's impossible to forgive Sasuke…it's just hard. And even if I do forgive him, doesn't mean I want to be with him." I explained to her.

"Once you forgive him and become his friend, then you'll finally be able to see all the great things about Sasuke. And it'll be hard to not…" She faltered slightly, but then picked up again. "Like him." She was gonna say 'fall for him'. Rolling with the punches over here.

"Maybe." I muttered stubbornly. "But as for the moment, I'm still mad." I slumped back against my pillows, arms crossed even tighter now and she giggled, ruffling my hair.

"No you're not. You're just not ready yet." She slipped off my bed and stood up, looking down at me. "But he'll be waiting until you are." She mumbled and it was my turn to roll my eyes. "Well, I'll be going home now. Sasuke made dinner for you guys, so you better go down and eat with him. Don't make me come back over here." She wagged her finger at me threateningly and a chill ran down my spine, but I still had some snide in me.

"Yes, ma'am." I got out of bed also, but it was only because of my turning and twisting stomach that was in need for food. Sakura gave me a hug, leaning her head on my shoulder and I wrapped my arms around her back. Her hair always smelled of strawberries. I know I say it all the time, but I love it.

"I'll see you around." She winked at me, reciting the words and actions she said and did to me the first day she met me. I chuckled softly as she started towards my empty doorway. I was walking behind her, but she stopped and ran her hand over the hinges. "You need to get a new door." She told me and I sighed.

"Yeah, tell me about it." Before, my main worry was to keep my door lock just in case Sasuke tried to strangle me in my sleep. Now, I was afraid he would rape me in my sleep.

Alright…no need for jokes Naruto.

Sakura and I headed downstairs and I saw her out like the good host I am, smelling food in the kitchen. Slowly, I stepped into said room, peeking my head into the Living Room. Like always, Sasuke sat on the couch and was watching T.V. There was an open Calculus book on the coffee table and he was twirling a pencil around his fingers. My conversation with Sakura replayed in my head in about three seconds and I silently sighed, then stepped fully into the Living Room. At the movement, Sasuke dragged his eyes away from the T.V. and looked at me, looking…nervous?

"So…you made food?" I asked, rocking on my heels uncomfortably and Sasuke shot up from the couch, making me take a step back. Not because he was up, but because he did it so suddenly. I swear I couldn't blink that fast.

"Yeah. I made chicken nuggets with macaroni, want me to make you a plate?" I couldn't help but to lick my lips at that food. He must of asked Sakura what my favorite meal was, because next to pizza and ramen, that was it.

"Sure." I answered his offer and he nodded swiftly, moving past me into the kitchen without brushing any body parts with me. A smirk slowly made its way onto my lips.

Oh. I could get use to this.

"Could you put some ranch on my plate too and bring it out to me?" I asked in the sweetest voice I could muster. Sasuke was quiet for a moment, before I heard a quiet chuckle.

"Of course."

* * *

Soooo…did you like it? I hope so! I did! At first, I had Naruto being nice to Sasuke and accepting that he liked him, but then…I thought about what kind of person this Naruto is and I knew that he wouldn't go down without a fight. So, now Sasuke is going to be Naruto's servant for a while. Drama will bloom, promise;)

Tell me what you think of it, cause I would love to know!


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, finally done with this chapter!

It's gonna be easier and harder for me to update now. Easier, because school's out and I'm officially a Senior! Woo! :D But then again, it'll be harder, because I have a job now and I'm constantly tired and like…crap. Then I have to make time for my friends, because they believe I need a social life, so there ya go. But I'll try my hardest.

I hope you weren't waiting too long for this chapter! Go on and read!

* * *

Chapter Six

"Uzumaki!" A voice echoed my name through the hallway and I looked over my shoulder, slowing my walk. I stopped completely when I saw who was walking towards me. Anko, my old Track Coach.

Ever since I was in seventh grade, I have been participating in Track. It was my sport. I lived and breathed it. I cherished every moment spent on it. Every second I spent sweating away my worries and working off my problems was bliss. I wasn't very good at running for an extended amount of time, but the running around the track…once…was amazing.

But last year, when I was forced to come out, I quit the Track Team. They didn't shun me or anything, I just didn't want to participate in anything the school had to offer. For some reason, I took my anger out on the school instead of the kids who were bullying me. Wrong thing to do. I should have been beating ass from the jump.

Anko was a strict women, nothing got past her either. There were three other Track Coaches, but she was the Head of the Boys' Track Team, so she worked us harder than anyone else. I was the best member. Hate to brag, but it's true. You can only do four events and I never did any less. My main events were the 100 Meter Dash, 200 meter Dash, High jump and 100 relay race. But sometimes, before big races, Anko would have me sit out the 100 and 200 dashes and put me in something easier or let me relax for a while. Though, after I left the team, we lost the Championship.

Stupid bitches can't do shit without me.

"Yeah?" I asked, turning to face her when she reached me. She held up a piece of paper, that had colors and big bold letters all over it. I already knew what it was. Flyer for Track Conditioning. I was the one that made it.

"Conditioning starts today after school." She informed me and I tried to keep a serious, straight face. Which was harder than I would of thought.

"I can't." I shook my head. Of course, I would do anything to go back on the Track Team, but I didn't really want to face all my teammates again, now they knew I was gay. Would the boys feel weird if I dressed in the locker room with them? I was afraid they try to kick me out and I'd end up breaking some noses. I didn't want to fight with the people who I use to be so close to. Anko frowned, popping her hip out and putting her hand on it, still holding up the flyer.

"Naruto, no body cares that you're gay." She said bluntly and I winced some, crossing my arms defensively. Damn, I didn't know she knew. "Everyone wants you back on the team." She told me, but I just shook my head again, looking away from her piercing brown eyes.

"They just want me back so they can win this year." _It's not _me_ personally that they want back. _I thought bitterly to myself and Anko punched my shoulder, making me stumble back some. I almost smacked the shit out of her, but then it registered that she was my Coach and I couldn't hit her. That only showed how defensive I had gotten. If anyone hit me, my immediate reaction was to swing back. Unless it was a teacher I liked. Or Sakura.

"Are you stupid Naruto?" Anko asked me angrily and I almost said 'maybe', but instead, I rubbed my shoulder and held my tongue. "The team didn't lose last year because you left and we didn't have enough points to swing. We lost last year, because you left and everyone was so upset, no one could focus on what they were doing. They kept wondering if you would come back and take your spot back on the team, but you never came and it upset them! Yes, you are one of the best," One of the best? I am the best. "But we didn't like you because you were a good teammate, we like you, because of you." She poked the shoulder she had punched earlier, then shoved the flyer into my chest. When she pulled her hand back, I snatched up the paper before it drifted to the ground. I looked at her as she walked away. "Be there." For a moment, I just stood in the hallway like an idiot, watching Anko walk away, then I looked down at the flyer. It felt like my heart was swelling in my chest.

"_We like you, because of you." _

I entered Sixth period, which was Calculus. I sat towards the middle row, right next to Sasuke and that was it. No one else I really talked to was in that class. Not that I talked to Sasuke. Well, now I did. But before, I didn't. When I saw him, I felt something weird twist my stomach and I wondered if he felt the same. Though mine was twisting for a different reason. Every time I saw him all I could think about was this past weekend and how he 'confessed his love' to me. I then happen to stumble on the fact that Sasuke's being really willing to do almost anything for me. He cooks and cleans and I was thinking about making him do my homework. It was a good idea, I had to admit. God, I'm such a genius.

"Hey." He nodded at me as I sat down and I smiled brightly at him.

"Hello!" I opened the book I had with me, trying to find the homework we had over the weekend, but…it wasn't there. My eyes widened and I racked my brain to remember what page the homework was on. Sasuke must of noticed my frantic behavior, because he raised an eyebrow at me.

"What's wrong?" He asked and I turned a couple of pages, then stopped, looking at him.

"I can't find my homework." I told him, trying to slow my breathing. It wasn't like I was upset about loosing it, it was just the first time in like four months that I actually did my homework and I needed those points. "Do you remember what page it was on?" I asked him and he opened his own Calculus book.

"Six hundred and four." He told me. I found that page but I found nothing. And that's when I got a closer look at the text.

"…General Eisenhower….? The fuck." I groaned, slapping my forehead then slamming it against the pages. "I'm so fucking stupid. This is my history book." I heard him chuckle softly and I glared over at him, lifting my hand as the late bell chimed.

"Yes, Mr. Uzumaki?" My Calculus teacher, Kurenai, asked me. She was a really pretty lady with waved black hair, pale skin and red eyes. She was my Gym teachers wife. They had a kid. I knew nothing else about them, but she was my hottest teacher.

"Can I go to my locker? I forgot my book." I told her, lifting my head from my book, closing it and scowling at the word 'History' that was scrawled on the top. I need to pay more attention.

"Sure." Kurenai nodded and I stood up, grabbing my History book and walking out the class. I'm such a dumbass sometimes. Haha, just kidding, I'm too fucking great to be a dumbass. But that was a stupid move. I just wasn't paying attention to what I was doing. I usually stop at my locker before this class, but…I forgot. I don't even remember why I forgot. I had History before Calculus, with Shikamaru and nothing was out of the ordinary today, so I don't know why I didn't go to my locker. But oh well, it wasn't that serious.

I reached my locker, twisting in my combination, then opening it. My locker was rather plain and it was close to the entrance doors, so I didn't have to go far when I got here. I dropped my History book on the bottom shelf, then I kneeled down some to grab my green Calculus book. I held my locker door as I stood up, trying to get a good hold on the heavy ass book.

"Faggot." Someone whispered behind me. Whoever it was, their hand shot forward and closed my locker. My fingers almost got caught in the door, but I moved away at the last second, though my book wasn't so lucky. It dropped to the floor. Clenching my fists, I looked over my shoulder and saw Zaku standing there, looking smug and annoying as ever.

"Kiss my ass dude." I snapped, giving him a glare and pushing down my anger. I didn't want to get in trouble. I _did not _want to get in trouble. Especially not for this jerk.

"You would like that, wouldn't you?" Zaku sneered, then moved forward quickly, grabbing my arms and holding them behind me. He slammed me hard up against the lockers, making me hiss in pain. Using his body weight, he leaned on me and held me there. I couldn't move an inch. This was pretty gay too. Even for me. "Did you think I would let go what happened that day with Sasuke?" Zaku snarled in my ear and I gritted my teeth. "I can't go after him, because I'll get kicked off the team for fighting my teammate," Yeah the fuck right. He didn't want to go after Sasuke, because he would get his ass beat so bad it wouldn't even be funny. No matter how funny I would want it to be. "So, I'll just deal with you."

"Sasuke's gonna kill you when he finds out." I growled, trying to buck away from the locker, but he was too strong for me. He chuckled.

"Yeah right, he's not gonna find out, because you're not going to tell him." He said, threatening lacing his voice thickly, but what he didn't know. Was that I could take care of myself. I quickly swung my head back as hard and fast as I could, head butting the holy shit out of his face. Motherfucking fuck! That hurt like hell! Zaku loosened up a little, but he didn't let me go like I had planned. Instead, he recovered in less than thirty seconds, grabbed my shoulders, spun me and punched me so hard in the face, I almost threw up. My head smacked off the lockers and I slowly slumped to the ground, but Zaku wasn't finished. He kicked me in the stomach and I lost my breath, collapsing on my side and wrapping my arms around myself. I felt _so_ sick. "Fuck you." Zaku spat at me, wiping the blood off his lip from where I head butted him. He glared at me, then stalked away.

It took me a minute, but eventually, everything around me came back into focus and I was able to sit up. Using the locker as support, I slid up to a standing position, making sure to grab my Calculus book as I gathered myself. I felt like I was going to throw up, so I staggered to the nearest bathroom, nearly falling through the door. I caught my balance, grabbing the counter and looking up in the mirror. Around my right eye, my skin was red and swelling fast and I had to do something about it. The only people I didn't want asking questions were Sakura and Shikamaru, because they would try and do something to Zaku and he was ruthless and I didn't want them near him. Sasuke on the other hand. Well….he would do anything for me and I would love to see him mutilate Zaku. Cause I sure as hell couldn't.

Damn, that's hard to admit.

Thinking hard I started playing around with my hair, combing my bangs over to my right side, hoping it shadowed it better, then I came to the conclusion that I needed a girl. I left my Calculus book on the counter and looked out the bathroom. Some kids were lingering in the hallway, but they were all boys. God Dammit. I eyed the bathroom next to the one I was at, then sighed heavily. Slowly, I moved over to the Girl's bathroom door, knocking on it loudly.

"Anyone in here?" I called, trying to fight off a blush. For a moment, I thought no one was gonna come, but then the door pushed open slowly and a pretty brunette stuck her head out, looking confused.

"Uh…yeah?" She raised an eyebrow at me and I sighed, putting on a confident look.

"Do you have any cover up?" I asked and she looked even more confused than ever. Her eyes drifted to my right one and the confused expression melted.

"Cover up isn't gonna hide that swelling." She told me blandly and I reached my hand up, gently pressing against my throbbing, hot skin. Groaning, I dropped my hand and shrugged heavily.

"It doesn't matter. Just…please." The girl stared at me for a while, then sighed, reaching her hand out and putting it next to my face.

"Okay." She grumbled, grabbing my hand and swiftly pulling me into the Girl's bathroom. I pulled away from her, but she just looked back at me with a bored look. "I'm not going into the Boys' bathroom and you're the one who needs me." She pointed out. I hesitated for a spilt second, before sagging and letting her pull me in. She had a point. She was the leader here. I let her pull me over to the counter and she started going through a purse that was already open on it, soon pulling out a white bottle and a little glass bottle. She grabbed a circle thing, then turned to me. Using her fingers, she combed back my bangs, but they just fell back in my face. She groaned.

"Sorry." I chuckled out and she rolled her eyes, going through her purse again and grabbing a skinny headband. I almost dodged her when she tried to put it on me, but I remembered what she said and let her do so. I hope it didn't leave an indent. Quickly, she picked up the white bottle and twisted off the cap, putting some white stuff on her fingers, then gently grabbing my chin. She turned my head so my right side faced her and she started putting the stuff on my face. It was cool and soothed the burning a bit, but her fingers were pressing a little hard. "Ow." I hissed and she lessened her force.

"My bad." She said, continuing to put it on. When she finished, she grabbed the circle thingy and started applying the stuff from the glass bottle, which I figured was cover up. I wonder what the first stuff was. I'm not very good with makeup. I know cover up, eyeliner, mascara and eye shadow. The basics. Easy. I've always wanted to do one of those 'My Boyfriend Does My Make Up' videos, but uh…yeah…I think you can figure out where that doesn't fit.

Five minutes later, the girl was finally finished and when I turned to look at myself in the mirror. Wow. It was pretty good. I could still see the swelling, but it looked like I was suffering from some kind of allergic reaction, instead of a punch in the face. She was good.

"This is great, thanks." I said, turning to the girl. She was shorter than me, with really long, brown hair and sharp, but pretty grey eyes.

"It's whatever." She shrugged, gathering her things up and slinging her purse over her shoulder. "You ever get beat up again, names Kimi." She told me, giving a small smile and together, we walked out the bathroom. Though, she made sure no one was in the hallway as we left.

"Awesome. I sure will." I grinned at her, then hurried into my respectable bathroom, grabbed my Calculus book and dashed back to class. Kurenai was gonna kill me.

Nobody asked any questions. Even when I was in lunch, Sakura and Shikamaru didn't ask or notice anything, but I noticed. My face was in so much pain. I needed an ice pack or something. But my luck did happen to run out as I met Sasuke at his car after school. He unlocked the doors like usual, but when we both got in, he didn't start the car.

"What the fuck happened to your face?" Sasuke asked me immediately and I froze up for a second. What was I supposed to say? At first I thought I'd just tell him so he could beat up Zaku, but…what if he got hurt? What if Zaku hurt him? Or worse, what if Sasuke got kicked off the football team for fighting? I would feel like complete shit if I was the reason he wasn't able to do what he loved. Because he loved football. And I hated to admit this, way worse than admitting I couldn't beat up Zaku myself, but I cared a little too much to let him go into a fight for my sake.

"Allergies." I answered calmly, buckling my seatbelt and he snorted.

"Bullshit." He said back. I almost sighed, looking out the window and trying hard to think about something else. His hand gripped my arm. "Who hit you, Naruto?" The way he sounded… I snapped my head towards him, eyes wide. His eyes were reflecting what his voice gave away. This immense worry and pure…affection? It was all radiating off of him. He stared me so intensely in my eyes, I felt like he was reading the truth from me. My heart was beating so hard. He lifted his other hand, gently brushing his fingers against my swallow eye, that was more than likely black and blue under all the cover up. Electricity shot through me from where he touched me gently and goosebumps rose on my skin. I looked away.

"No one." I finally said something, clearing my throat, because I didn't like the way I sounded. It was better than my raspy voice though. Sasuke groaned and let go of my arm, starting the car. He peeled out the student parking lot and I held onto the handle on the door, giving him a incredulous look. "You can slow down." I said. Sasuke's eyes were focused hard ahead of him and he had his other hand over his mouth, it looked like he was shaking, but I saw his leg move and a second later, his speed decreased. I leaned back in my seat, sighing heavily and blinking. "Thank you."

"I did something for you, so why can't you tell me?" Sasuke asked, his voice deep and obviously angry. I rolled my eyes.

"Because…if I tell you…then you'll be mad." I grumbled, playing with my fingers.

"I'm already mad." He stated firmly and a small smile made my lips turn up, but I bit back a chuckle. I shook my head, looking over at him.

"Promise that if I tell you, that you won't try to get…revenge or whatever." I said and this time, he rolled his eyes, annoyed. I held back another laugh. I loved annoying him.

"Hn." He promised and I knew he was promising, because that also meant 'Yes, of course Naruto, I'll do whatever you say' in Sasuketology. It has two definitions…

"It was Zaku." I am so glad no one was behind us, because suddenly the car lurched into a complete stop. Thank goodness for my seatbelt. I swallowed hard, but refused to meet his eyes.

"Zaku?" He nearly yelled at me and I chewed my lip.

"Uh…yeah?" Slowly, I turned my eyes to look at him, then I quickly looked away. Damn. He was mad. Really mad. Not saying another word, Sasuke drove the rest of the way to my house, but before I got out, he grabbed me again. He held both my shoulders this time though, and made me face him.

"I'm gonna deal with him." He told me, as though that was final.

"No!" I snapped, grabbing his forearm and giving him a hard look. "You'll get kicked off the team."

"He should be! He punched you in the face!" He argued back and I flinched at the sound of his voice. He was _really _angry. "I don't understand why it's not black yet." I blushed slightly, lowering my head.

"Because I have cover up on." I answered his unasked question and he shook his head.

"Don't worry about him anymore, I'll deal with it." He said again, pulling away, but I grabbed him this time and yanked him closer.

"I don't want you to get in trouble for me, Sasuke! So no." I narrowed my eyes at him. "I'm serious."

"Oh?" He tilted his head some. "It seems to me like you're actually caring about me." He said and my eyes widened some, but I didn't speak. I just noticed how close I had pulled him. His face was inches away from mine and for some reason. I just wanted to close the space. There goes my heart again, trying to escape my chest. Sasuke's eyes flickered down to my lips, then back to my eyes. He leaned an inch closer. I didn't move, but he waited for a minute before he moved so close that our noses were touching.

What the hell is wrong with me? Was I gonna let him kiss me? I wanted him to, but I was afraid of what it would do to me. Would I hear the fireworks? Feel the passion? I felt his hand brush my cheek and his lips touch mine.

When Sasuke kissed me the first time, my immediate reaction was shock and anger because it had happened so fast. But this time, since I was ready for it, my emotions were completely different, but the same. My world erupted. I couldn't feel my body, yet I felt his every touch. Life was nothing and Sasuke was everything. His breathe. His skin. The softness of his lips. The way his fingers toyed gently with my hair. I was on fire. I was more alive than I had ever been. But I was angry at myself. I didn't want to feel like this. But I wanted nothing else but this feeling. It was amazing, but I was _so_ scared.

Pulling away from the kiss, I slammed my back against the car door, holding my hand over my chest and feeling my heart beat hard. Sasuke's eyes snapped open, his hand still in the air from where he was playing with my hair and he looked confused. I was confused. Tears filled my eyes and I opened the door, nearly falling out the car.

"I'm sorry…I can't…I'm…don't…sorry…" I couldn't string together a normal sentence. Quickly, I jumped out the car, closed the door and ran to my house. I heard a bang come from the car and I knew for sure that Sasuke had just punched something from anger. God Dammit, I was messed up! I was leading him on and I couldn't do that! I didn't want to be with Sasuke or have his life ruined by being something with me.

But that kiss.

My lips were burning for more. I felt like I _needed_ him and that thought almost made me cry. I hated feeling like someone had control over me when it should be the other way around. I was supposed to be the one making him bend to my will, but when he looks at me…my insides melt. When he touches me, it's like a spreading fire. It was so frightening, it was unreal. I told myself over and over there would never be anything between me and Sasuke, even before he had confessed, but did I want there to be? I couldn't say for sure. I was so scared, there was no other way to describe this feeling. I had never been the one to fall in love with someone, I honestly didn't think I would ever, not just because I was gay, but because I thought no one would like me since I was so abrasive and stubborn. But Sasuke seemed to look past that and I treated him like shit. He was trying so hard for someone like me…what kind of person was I?

By the time I broke from my thoughts, I was standing in my bedroom. I shuffled my feet across the carpet as I made my way to my bed, then collapsed onto it. I was exhausted, my face and stomach hurt and my head was swimming. Life sucked and I still couldn't understand what possessed Sasuke to want to live it.

"_As long as your there, I don't really care."_

I clenched my teeth at the thought of Sasuke saying that to me. I had told him he was gonna be stuck with me, Sakura and Shika for his life if he came out to everyone at school and he responds that way. At the time, that had shocked me so much I choked on my pizza and I got angry. But now, it upset me. I'm such an asshole. I was admitting things I really never wanted to admit a lot today. I actually felt bad about the way I was treating Sasuke. He was able to ignore my anger problems, asshole ways, annoyingness and the way I was pushing him around and still want to be with me.

"_I let my fears get the best of me Naruto, okay? I had a weak moment, but it's not there anymore. It's forever gone and I'm making it known that I want you. I don't care who knows and I don't care what anyone says."_

"_Naruto there's nobody else, but you. And I'll prove it." _

Despite myself, I smiled at the memories. He was proving it. He did everything I asked him to from cleaning the kitchen, getting me a drink when I was too lazy to get off the couch, making dinner, washing clothes, letting me watch whatever I wanted on T.V and he didn't once come near me like he was gonna kiss me. And he showed and gave up everything he could in one weekend. I also knew that he would give me more if I wanted. I was kind of waiting for him to snap and freak out, telling me he was tired of doing things for me, because it wasn't in Sasuke's personality to bow down to someone. Which I guess is why I liked him so much..

Not that I liked him.

"Oh god." I whined, laying my arm over my eyes and pouting like a child. Part of me wanted to cry and cry and cry until I couldn't cry anymore, because this situation was making me hurt so deep down I wasn't sure if the pain was from my stomach or my heart. Then the other part wanted to keep up with the fake person that was holding up the defense of the world, because behind that wall was a terrified child who didn't want to grow up. I let out a shaky breath and chewed my lip painfully, holding back the tears. I didn't want to cry anymore.

"Naruto?" There was a light knock on my wall. Sasuke. I couldn't handle him right now.

"Hm?" I grunted, my chest rising quickly, but I didn't remove my arm from my face. I heard his feet move and him clear his throat.

"Are you alright?" He asked me quietly.

"No." I answered him truthfully. "Can you get me a glass of water and some Advil, my face hurts." If I was Sasuke, I would be tempted to say 'Well, it's killing me.', but I wasn't Sasuke. I mean, obviously, because if I was, I'd take back my confession and act like it never happened. Sasuke didn't speak for a very long time and I started to think that maybe he had already walk away, but then I heard him sigh.

"Whatever." I heard him grumble, then he walked downstairs, his feet tramping on the stairs loudly. I guess the other part of myself won out. I was gonna keep going on with making Sasuke bend to my will until I got bored. This is what I was comfortable with. It was easy. I liked it. I didn't want to face the current and try to swim against it, because I wasn't ready to do that. I wasn't strong enough. If only I could-

My thoughts were cut off by the sound of glass shattering and I sat up so quickly, I'm surprised my head didn't roll off. I jumped out of my bed, dashing out my room and downstairs to the kitchen. Fear for Sasuke's well being made me move so fast, but when I reached the kitchen, I stopped still. There was no one there fighting Sasuke and he wasn't on the ground bleeding. He was standing, with his hands on my island and panting heavily. My eyes scanned the room, noticing the wall by the counter was doused in water and glass and ice were scattered on the ground below the wet wall. I didn't need a genius brain to know Sasuke had thrown a glass at the wall…but why?

"Umm…" I fidgeted around slightly, giving him an odd look. "You okay?" I asked, rocking back and forth.

"Do I look…" He turned his head towards me, but didn't look at me, which made me nervous. His voice also made me nervous. He sounded pissed the fuck off. Oh. Shit. "Like a maid?" He asked in a low, rumbling voice. My eyebrow raised on instinct.

"What?" I questioned and Sasuke stood up straight, finally looking at me and his look made me stumble back. There was such raw emotion in his eyes that I wanted to run, but the anger radiating off of him made me freeze.

"Do I have butler tattooed across my fucking forehead?" He screamed at me and I started at him, wide eyed as he gestured at his bang covered forehead. "Or maybe it says 'Dumbass who'll do anything'!" To be honest, if Sasuke was yelling at someone else, I would of laughed at that, but since I happened to be the object of his anger, I didn't want to laugh. "Just because I like you Naruto, doesn't mean I'm your fucking servant! I'm already sick of you making me run around for your lazy ass and you're taking advantage of my affection towards you, which is wrong! Why the fuck are you so goddamned difficult?! I've been nothing but nice to you and you know how I feel, yet you prance around me and mock me! I'm fucking sick of it, Naruto!" When he finished, my jaw was dropped. Ironically, I was just thinking about how I would continue on being my usual asshole self, but seeing Sasuke like this…well, it hurt. To be blunt. I felt like shit.

"I…" I couldn't find the words to make this right and he took my silence in a bad way.

"Whatever, man." Sasuke shook his head and brushed past me irritably. "I'm done." He slipped his shoes on in the foyer and my heart started to panic.

"Wha- what do you-!" He grabbed his keys and open the door, not missing a beat. "Sasuke! Wait, don't-!" The door slammed closed and I stopped walking towards him. He just left? Just like that? One second he was going to get me a drink and the next, he was freaking the fuck out and leaving me here alone in this house. I didn't have to wonder anymore when he was going to snap, because he just did. I was right about him not being able to handle someone bending him backwards, he couldn't even stand it for a weekend. And now, I finally got what I wanted. Sasuke had finally left the house, but…it didn't feel right.

I wanted him back.

But my pride wouldn't let me go after him.

I kicked the wall and I stamped my feet, screaming at the top of my lungs. FUCKING SHIT FUCK! Ugh! This was SO HARD! I didn't know what to do! I punched the wall I just kicked, over and over again until blood stained the wallpaper, then I gripped at my hair and screamed again. I stumbled backwards into the stairs and crumpled down against them, biting my lip so hard it bled. I just wanted to scream for Sasuke and tell him to come back, but I knew that I couldn't. Or maybe I just wouldn't. If I could I would, but I can't, so I won't. It that doesn't make sense, let me explain it to you.

If I could call after Sasuke without feeling like I would be losing this made up war in my head, I would, but I can't, because chasing after him like a love sick schoolgirl would hurt my pride, so I won't do that.

I jumped up and snatched my phone out my pocket, going through my contacts so fast, most of the names were a blur. I stopped in the S's and pressed the name I was looking for, pressing the phone so close to my ear, that I was sure it turned red. There were three, excruciating long rings and on the fourth one, someone answered.

"Hello?" Sakura's voice came through and I exploded.

"SAKURA! I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!" I screamed into the phone, feeling my body shake. "I-I kissed Sasuke! I kissed him and he kissed me! But he kissed me actually! Well, I don't know! I need to know what to do, because when he kissed me Sakura, I felt like my heart was exploding and everything was on fire! It so perfect Sakura, yet I can't be like that with him! I don't know what to do! I think I like him, but I'm afraid to like him and-!" I took in a sharp breath. "And then I jumped away from him and ran in the house, running to my room and I asked him to get me medicine and a drink AND I HEARD HIM THROW A GLASS AGAISNT THE WALL SO-" I took another breath, trying to lower my voice. "So I ran downstairs and he started freaking out about me making him do stuff for me! THEN HE WALKED OUT ON ME SAKURA! HE'S GONE AND I-" I dropped to my knees, feeling the tears wet my face. "I don't know what to do." I grumbled in a thick voice, rubbing my tears away and sniffing heavily. She was quiet for a while and I waited patiently, knowing I needed to give her time after I just blew up for no particular reason.

It seemed like every time I let what I was really feeling off my chest, it was easier to go back into my original mind set. Sasuke was bad. He likes me, but I can't like him. Simple. But I knew eventually, I would go through all the yelling and screaming and crying again until I could be seriously happy and I didn't know when that would be. Or how I would even achieve it. Hm…I feel like I just myself on a straight train to the pursuit of happiness.

Dammit.

"I think you first need to calm down." Sakura said slowly after a while, but I had already been trying to calm myself down. I took a deep breath so she knew that I was calm, then she went on. "Okay, did he leave just for the night or for a week or…what…?" She asked and I paused, because I didn't have the answer to that. The way Sasuke stormed out probably meant he wasn't coming back tonight, that was for sure, but how long would he be gone? Surely, he wouldn't just leave me here by myself until my parents and Ino got back? He wasn't that heartless. There could only be heartless person in a relationship and I definitely took the gold.

Wait.

I just said 'in a relationship', didn't I?

Fuck me.

"I'm not sure Sakura." I rubbed my face, pushing the heel of my hand in my eye and sighing heavily. I was so stressed. This was too much for me.

"Well, we'll just take this one step at a time, okay?" She sounded contemplative. "You wanted Sasuke gone the second he stepped foot in the house anyway, so maybe this distance will make you realize how you feel about Sasuke." As she said it, I could hear her voice becoming excited and my stomach was ready to push bile out my throat. God, girls were so gross. "What if he did it on purpose? To see how long you can stay away from him?" I think that was a question, but I'm not sure.

"I'm just wondering how long he'll be able to stay away from me." I grumbled angrily and shifted my body so I was sitting on my butt.

"Oh don't be so arrogant." I could see her waving her hand in my head and I smirked, running my hand through my hair.

"Whatever." Maybe I just needed a few days away from Sasuke anyways. Maybe this distance was exactly what I needed and what he needed. If he wasn't coped up in this house all day with me as the only other life form, maybe he would realize he didn't like me, he was just attracted to me, because he hadn't had human contact in a while.

"_What? Did you think I just started liking you as soon as Ino and your parents left? Or maybe you thought it was just last night?" _

"_I've been feeling this way for a while." _

Fuck. I forgot that Sasuke had specified that he had been feeling 'this way' for a while. A while meant when he was with Ino, at school, with his friends, when he had more human contact then he did now. So, this distance would do no good for him, but maybe it would for me. I could clear my head instead of being all confused everyday I woke up and I saw him. I could finally stop being serious about everything and go back to being lighthearted and happy and silly ol' me. That's what I wanted, that's where this train was going to take me.

"Do you want to come over for a while?" I heard Sakura ask and I jumped slightly, completely forgetting that I had been on the phone with her.

"Nah…I'll be fine over here." I told her truthfully and she sighed, seemingly not happy with my answer. She probably wanted to attack me with thirty million questions to try and pry out of me my feelings for Sasuke. But I didn't even know if there were feelings. Something kept holding me back, which was obvious because I couldn't even kiss him without running away. Like I seem to do with all my problems.

"Well, okay." Sakura mumbled, obviously disappointed. After a few more words exchanged between us, we disconnected and I stood up slowly, watching my world sway. I was so hungry. I needed to eat before I passed out. Shakily, I walked into my kitchen and yanked open my fridge, feeling please that it was stuffed with food and I had options. I rummaged through a drawer, finding about four bags of tomatoes, making me roll my eyes. If it was one thing Sasuke was absolutely in love with, it was tomatoes. Fried, which he preferred. Then he liked rice balls, especially with Spanish rice.

Why do I know all this?

Shaking my head, I closed the fridge and opened the freezer, taking out a big bag of frozen chicken nuggets and tossed them on the counter. I started walking around my kitchen, looking for a baking sheet. I'm not a good cook. Not at all in the slightest. The most time I spent in the kitchen was drinking out the carton and grabbing granola bars, so I knew where nothing was. I opened a cabinet, looking in and seeing clean, crisp glasses, then I opened another and found bowls and plates. I muttered curses under my breath, walking around my kitchen until I finally found what I was looking for.

Reading the directions on the frozen bag, carefully and thoroughly, I spread out twenty nuggets on the sheet, after I preheated the oven of course, then shoved them in the oven, setting the time for fifteen minutes. For a while, I just stood in front of my stove and stared at it, then I sighed and grabbed the bag of nuggets and tossed it back into the freezer, stretching my arms way above my head. Well, this is boring as fuck.

I turned and walked out the kitchen, deciding to go rummage through Sasuke's things for fifteen minutes, because he obviously left everything here. At times, I could be nosy and the best way to get to know someone is going through their things and seeing how they live. I climbed the steps, two at a time, reaching his room quickly. The door was slightly ajar, so I pushed it gently, listening to it creak loudly as it swung open. His room was large, almost as big as mine and it was clean and smelled like him. But that was obvious, because he did spend a lot of time up here. And on the couch watching T.V. He had some kind of television obsession.

I stalked into his room slowly, feeling like I was invading personal space, but then again. I didn't care. He wasn't here anyways. But knowing my damned luck, he would show up while I was going through his things. His bed was right next to the door and across the room was a dresser and a window, that had the thick curtains drawn shut, so the only light brightening the room was a skinny lamp in the far corner by the closet. I slowly walked over to his dresser, poking carefully at a bunch of watches he kept under the mirror. There were papers stacked neatly on the corner of his desk with a pen laying on top of it. I grabbed them and sifted through, understanding that this was an essay he had to write for English. Bored, I set the paper back nicely, placing the pen back on top, then I opened his top drawer, which was skinny and filled with socks and his underwear, all folded perfectly. Damn, I didn't know I lived with an OCD maniac. I sifted through there curiously, knowing people kept a lot of secret things in their sock drawers. I found a folded up piece of paper and almost screamed like a little girl.

I carefully unfolded it, smoothing it out and holding it up in front of me. The writing was scrawled in perfect handwriting, which made me think a girl had addressed this to him, but the heading gave away who wrote this letter to him.

_Dear little brother,_

_I know you are confused and you are probably feeling like you want to throw yourself to the dogs, because you can not understand anything about what happened, but I assure you that you will be alright. What happened to us was a freak accident, something that could happen to any wealthy family, who have things others want. I'm not saying this in arrogance nor am I holding my nose above those less fortunate than us, but it is the way life is. _

_Please do not blame yourself for being weak Sasuke, because you are too strong and you do not deserve to take the blame for this. If it is anyone's fault, it is my own and only mine. I am your older brother and I should be protecting you from things like that, but I had my priorities mixed. I should I hidden you away so you didn't have to see the accident happen in front of your eyes. You were too young to see something like that and if you are scarred, then it is my fault. I apologize._

_You're going to have to go away for a while, maybe longer than a while, but never forever, because I love you too much to never see you again, but I know you will need space to cope with all this disaster. If I show up too soon, it might hurt too much, if I take too long, you will get agitated and be angry. But you will see me again, I promise that. I will not let these people separate us forever. _

_Please do not dwell on what happen, I know it is painful, but you have to learn to be happy again. I will try as well._

That was it. The letter wasn't signed, but it didn't have to be. I already knew it was from Sasuke's older brother and I already knew exactly what he was talking about. I let my heart go out to Sasuke, because I know I would never be able to handle suffering like that ever. Never ever. I would crush under all the pressure and probably be haunted by the images of what he saw.

I know even thinking about this is worse than going through Sasuke's stuff, but I guess I'll explain what happened to Sasuke.

When he was a kid, I guess he had been home with his family, which consisted of his older brother, Itachi and mother and father. They were doing whatever they usually did to spend time together and their house got broken into by some murderous idiots. They all went on a rampage, yelling that they wanted all their money and Itachi had ran, going to find a gun of some sort and Sasuke crawled underneath his coffee table in the Living Room where they had been. His dad tried to fend the idiots off and ended up getting shot in point blank range with a shotgun. I could only imagine how much blood would be everywhere. Sasuke then continued to watch his mother be raped, then beaten to death with a crowbar, while the other idiots went to find Itachi and Sasuke. No one knew Sasuke was hiding just feet away from them, too shocked and terrified to move or speak.

Itachi ended up killing everyone there, then called the cops, screaming for Sasuke, because he didn't know where his little brother was. Sasuke eventually came out of hiding when the cops arrived and they immediately arrested Itachi, even though he was underage. When they couldn't charge him with anything, he was let go and him and Sasuke were separated into foster care. From then I know nothing about Itachi, but Sasuke was adopted by a family here and had been living, not knowing where his brother was, since.

I wondered when Itachi had sent this letter. I wondered also if Sasuke had written back.

Not like I could ask him.

I bet you're wondering how I know all of this. Well, to be honest, I do a little picking around and being that my dad was best friends with Sasuke's adoptive parents, he knew the entire story. So, when Sasuke arrived as a new kid in our Freshmen year, my dad told me to be nice to him, because he went through a lot. But I do really wish he hadn't told me. Thinking about that, depressed me. How Sasuke was strong enough to cope, I would never know.

I folded the letter up and put it back where I found it, closing the drawer and turning back towards Sasuke's clean room. Reading that must of killed fifteen minutes, so I walked out his room, making sure to close the door, then I made my way back downstairs. The kitchen had the familiar smell of cooking and the timer was on a minute left, so I grabbed a large plate and a bottle of ketchup. When the oven dinged, I stuffed my hand into an oven mitt and took out the baking sheet with my heaven nuggets on them.

Drool was about to escape my mouth as I slid all the nuggets off the tray and on to my plate. I put the tray on top of the stove, turned it off and grabbed my plate and bottle of ketchup and headed to the Living Room, where I turned on the T.V. I wondered what Sasuke watched on here all day. I know he liked Law and Order: SUV, not the other one, he said he hated the actors in the other one, plus he liked Guy Code, but ever since Girl Code came on, I swear I never saw the guy one again. Then I think he had some kind of obsession with Soap Operas. I saw him watching Young and Restless or whatever one day, but he quickly changed it when I came in and I acted like I hadn't seen anything. That would be ammo used in an argument one day.

But…would there be anymore arguments?

Slowly, I stopped eating my fifth chicken nugget, knitting my eyebrows and looking down at the floor. If Sasuke was gone, like actually gone, gone, then I wouldn't argue with him anymore. No more him waking me up in the morning, no more morning car rides, no more teasing him in class, no more tense talks on the way home. No more arguments. None.

I fished my phone out my pocket and dialed his number, but right before I hit 'Call', someone was calling me. I smirked. How funny he would be calling me so soon, I knew he'd give in.

"Hello?" I answered the phone, trying not to sound too happy.

"I'm not coming back." I heard Sasuke say to me and I felt my heart drop, my blood running freezing cold. I opened my mouth to retort, to yell and scream and tell him to bring his ass back here this second, yet I couldn't bring myself to do it. _Pride_, I thought to myself, _you really are one of the seven deadliest sins. _"We don't have to tell your parents or Ino, but I'm not coming back. I'll be over tomorrow after school to get all my things. Would you still like a ride to school?" He asked me in his deep, but cold voice. I was still speechless, but I managed to grunt 'yeah' quietly. "Okay. Don't be late." And just like that he hung up. I looked down at my phone, blinking rapidly at the screen as it went black and I watched it a little longer. I didn't know what I was waiting for. Sasuke to call me back and tell me he was joking, that he'd be home soon. Or maybe I was waiting for him to call me back and yell at me for being so selfish, then hang up again.

All I knew was that it couldn't end like this.

But I didn't know what to do.

* * *

Did you like it? I hope you did!

Next chapter is going to be different. It's gonna sort of be a 'back in time' kind of thing. And I'm too tired to explain it now, but you'll see when I put it up! Review and favorite and blah! Thank you to everyone who already has! Toodles! ^.^


	7. Chapter 7

Okay! This chapter is pretty short! I just wanted a little break from all the drama that was going on and add a little bit of something different. I don't know how funny it is, but I just wanted a sort of comic relief, so if you needed that and got it, then great! :D

Read on!

* * *

Chapter Seven

There was a loud banging on my door and my immediate reaction was to put one of my many pillows over my head to suffocate myself, but whoever was at my door was persistent. So persistent that they actually opened my door, more like slammed it open like a fucking crack head, and stomp over to my bed. I felt the covers being ripped off my body and I groaned.

"Naruto get up right now! We're gonna be late to our first day of Freshmen Year!" I heard my sister's shrill voice scream at me. Damn, isn't it too early for this? I moved the pillow off my face and glared at her threw my messy hair, blinking slowly. She had her hands on her hips, glaring angrily at me. She was always so angry lately, but she had been even more mad, because our braces weren't coming off until next week so she had to start her first week of high school as a brace face. I swear she'll die if she doesn't have something to bitch about constantly. My hair, my face, my shoes, my clothes, my calories. I just want to take a baseball bat and- "Are you gonna lay there and stare at me or are you gonna get up?" Ino snapped at me.

"Lay here and stare at you." I told her blandly and she screamed, gripping at her dark blonde locks.

"If I'm late, I'm gonna castrate you!" She pointed at me, then stomped out my room. Ow. She slammed my door closed and I sighed heavily, figuring that I might as well get up and start the day.

First day of Freshmen Year, to say I was excited would be an understatement. Something about going to a new school and practically starting all over with new people and new things, made me ecstatic. I wonder how many places in the High School was there to skip? Probably thousands.

I rolled out of bed and dragged my tired ass to my attached bathroom, taking a much needed shower. When I surfaced, I walked back into my room and started getting dressed in dark wash jeans, a black beater and a white button up shirt that I left unbuttoned. I shook my messy, wet hair, water spraying everywhere, then I walked back into my bathroom to put on some face cream. I had been breaking out really bad lately and I just got it under control before school started, so now I have to put this cream stuff on my face. I brushed my teeth, making sure to do it perfectly because of my braces.

I didn't know why Ino hated her braces. I thought mine were awesome. I had orange colors smiling back at me and they gave me this cute, little boy look, not that I was a little boy now. I was officially a teenager. Fifteen and counting. Though, I didn't really feel any different. My dad said I became a teenager when I hit puberty, when my voice got not so really deep and I started to get zits and hair everywhere, but I associated me being a man when I turned fifteen. Like the Spanish people. I think…

Anyways, I did all my necessities, like deodorant and cologne, then I grabbed my cell phone and walked downstairs where the smell of breakfast was wafting to my nose. I almost drooled. My mom was a great cook. She made toast and bacon, extra for me, with cheesy scrambled eggs. My stomach growled and I nodded, agreeing with it. Yes, I'm hungry too baby.

"Morning sweetheart." My mother greeted me, smiling gently and I grinned back, taking a seat at my island where Ino was looking at herself in a small mirror. When she turned fifteen, our parents showered her in makeup galore and now I barley recognized the girl. She wasn't able to control her acne like I was, but with all that makeup on, I couldn't even see any zits. I rubbed my face, shaking my head. What a fake.

"I'm surprised you actually got up." Ino grumbled in her high pitched voice, glancing up at me with blue eyes that matched mine. I glared.

"I'm surprised you're not suffocating from all that makeup you put on your face." I told her and she scoffed, rolling her eyes and putting her little mirror into her brand new purse.

"Naruto, screw you."

"Ino." My mom scolded.

"Same goes for you, bitch." I put my chin in my hand, looking bored.

"Naruto." My mom scolded me, gaping at my use of the word 'bitch'. I couldn't help it. Why find a word that perfectly describes your sister, but not use it?

"Mom, he always does this. Calls me names and makes fun of me."

"Yeah, let's not play the victim, Ino. She threatened to castrate me this morning." My mom sighed, grabbing two plates and setting them in front of us.

"I thought having twins was gonna mean keeping you two away from trouble, but all I really have to worry about it keeping both of you away from each other." She told us and I snickered, shoving a whole piece of bacon in my mouth. Ino's lip curled at me.

"You're going to get fat like that." She said haughtily, taking a bite out of her butter-less toast. I rolled my eyes.

"Maybe I should stop, I can't have us looking anymore like twins." I insulted and her jaw dropped. My mom slapped me in the back of the head and I grunted, rubbing the spot.

"Stop it." She glared at us. "Both of you." I rolled my eyes and continued eating my food and eventually, my father joined us, noticing the tense atmosphere in the kitchen, so he just sat down slowly and ate.

When I was finally ready to go, which I purposefully took a long time to get ready because it pissed Ino off, we both got in our dad's car and waved goodbye to our mom. My dad forced conversation on us, but I stayed quiet, blaming it on nerves, but I honestly wasn't nervous. All the upperclassman, the big school, the new teachers, none of that bothered me. The drama, the lies, the backstabbing, I'm sure that would happen eventually, especially with Ino, but not to me. I'll make new friends, demolish in Track and get passing grades, I'll be perfectly fine.

We reached the school and me and Ino got out the car, Ino getting a kiss goodbye from dad, but I just walked away from the car, rolling my eyes. She was such a daddy's girl. She called my name and told me to wait up. If either of us had nerve problems, it would be her and she needed to fed off my strength to make herself more confident. I could already tell. I waited for her, then we walked towards the school together, her babbling on and on about something, but I just blocked her out.

This school was pretty large. I thought the Middle School was big, but I was pretty sure it would fit in here. There were bunches of other kids walking towards the entrance doors, all looking different from one another. It was like the T.V shows, with the group of preppy girls flirting with a bunch of boys in football uniforms. Then there was some gothic looking kids, with weird colored hair and thick eyeliner. Ugh. There were the nerds, who were comparing calculators.

Haha just kidding.

I wonder where I'll fit into all this. Probably the Track Team people or maybe the rather good looking, but not very smart group. Who knows.

"Oh my God…" I heard Ino whisper in amazement and I blinked down at her, raising an eyebrow. She was staring ahead of her. "Who is that?" She asked and I followed her gaze to a boy walking towards the school by himself, hands in his pocket and a blank look on his face. "He's gorgeous." Alright, I have to admit that he was pretty good looking. He had black, black hair that had a blue glint to it. It stuck up in the back and his bangs caressed his forehead and fell around the sides of his face. Apparently, puberty was good to him, because he was tall, with a lean body and a strong, structured face, that was clear and smooth looking. There were a bunch of people blushing at him and whispering about him, even some of the upperclassmen, but he looked oblivious as he climbed the school steps and walked through the entrance doors. "I need to know his name." Ino said and I shrugged.

"I don't care." I said, walking up the steps and heading through the entrance doors by myself. I grabbed a piece of paper out my pocket, that had my locker number, combination, classrooms and lunch number on it, then I headed to where my locker should be. Apparently, you get to keep your locker the entire time you go to this high school, so maybe I'll make mine personalized. There were a set of lockers close to the entrance doors and I luckily found mine. I wasn't surprised when Ino gave me a sad look and stalked away.

Because I hated to be associated with her, I fussed for about a year to my parents to have my mom's maiden name, Uzumaki. So, while my family was Yamanaka's I was the only Uzumaki. Heh, I love being the black sheep.

"Excuse me," Someone muttered from my side. Without even realizing it, I had been standing in front of the locker next to me.

"Oh sorry." I looked over my shoulder at who the person was as I moved over. Oh. It was that kid that Ino was drooling over outside. How is he just now getting to his locker when he got here before me? Hm, maybe he got lost. Didn't have my amazing locating skills.

Then something odd struck me.

Do you know when you're thinking something and under thinking that, you're also thinking about something else that doesn't even seem like you're thinking? Like it's instinct? Well, that's what was going on. I back tracked in my mind. Locker's went in alphabetic order. I had a U for my last name and obviously this guy had a U too. Of the slim chance he had a T or a V, I wasn't thinking about that. My father had told me this story of a boy who lost his parents in a freak break in and was adopted by a family here in town. I started to put puzzle pieces together. The boy's name was Sasuke Uchiha, this guy had a U last name. The boy had never been here before, I have never seen this guy before. Makes sense, huh? Only one way to find out.

"You're Sasuke Uchiha?" I asked, raising an eyebrow and the black hair boy looked down at me, looking confused.

"Yeah…how do you know me?" He questioned back and I couldn't help the smug smirk that lifted my lips. I was such a fucking genius, I couldn't even _stand_ it.

"Oh well, my dad knows your mom…" I froze at that, hoping I didn't stir up any memories for him. Cause if it was me, I know it would. "Your adoptive mother, that is." I quickly fixed my mistake. Sasuke stared at me for a long time, before sighing and looking down at a piece of paper, twisting his combination into his locker. I figured he wasn't going to say anymore, so I did the same with my locker. Except…he opened his on the first try and I…failed. Dammit! I saw him put his book bag into his locker and I wished I could stuff mine into my own, but it wouldn't. Open.

"Here." Sasuke grumbled, looming over my shoulder and reading my combination. He put it in, then opened it easily, patting my shoulder. "Good luck." I felt a blush crept up to my nose and I spun around to glare at him, but he was already walking away. How dare he belittle me! I was so mad, I slammed my locker door shut, then froze. Quickly, I went to put the combination back in and try to open it, but…fuck me. I groaned loudly and hit my forehead against the cool metal. This was going to be a suck ass school, I could already tell.

"Surprised to see you here." I grumbled third period. Well, technically, I wasn't in third period. If you were wondering how my search went for finding a place to skip class, it went good. I heard about this bathroom that nobody used, so I made my way to it and found it preoccupied. By Sasuke. Hm. This guy. I hadn't seen him since my locker mishap and I was still lugging around my empty book bag. So…I'm not really lugging anything…

"Why's that?" Sasuke asked me, sitting on top of the counter and munching quietly on a sandwich that looked oddly flat. I eyed it as I answered him.

"Because you seem like a goody toe shoes and are you eating just tomatoes?" I answered and asked my own question in one sentence. Whoa, I'm so badass. Hahah just kidding. I'm not that amused by myself. Sometimes… Sasuke looked down at the sandwich he was eating as though it was the first time he noticed it.

"Oh yeah, I guess it is." He shrugged, taking another bite and I rolled my eyes. Oh, so we got a new comedian in this town. I already don't like this guy.

"Why are you just eating a tomato sandwich?" I questioned, giving him a weird look and he held up a finger, then slowly lifted one half eaten slice of bread.

"Actually, it's fried." He told me as though that answered all the questions in the world. Well, news flash buddy! That made no sense. And I didn't even get an answer to my question. I sighed and rubbed my face, setting my book bag on the ground, then dropped down on it, pulling out my phone. "Why are you in here?" He asked me and I raised an eyebrow.

"Skipping class." I told him slowly, engrossed in my phone. I barley heard him snort.

"Do you have a less obvious reason?" Slowly, I drug my eyes from my phone and gave him a look that said 'are you really still talking to me?' He just blinked. Again, I sighed, setting my phone down.

"No. Do you have a less obvious reason for being here?" I threw the question back and he nodded slowly.

"I keep getting ambushed by a bunch of girls. They keep calling me Sasuke-kun and they want all my stuff. Like pencils and paper and phone number, it's annoying." He rolled his eyes. "I don't like girls anyways." He said and I laughed. Oh gosh, he was still in that 'girls have cooties' phase. I gave him a grin.

"Oh, one day you'll appreciate a girl. Very, very much." I nodded slowly, thinking about playboy magazines I had stolen from my Dad's study. Girls had such fascinating bodies, I could even stand it. They were so…hm…not a turn on…that's not the word I'm looking for, but they interest me. I'm curious how they come out like that. Sasuke looked away, taking another bite out his sandwich.

"Yeah whatever." He grumbled and for a while, we sat in silence. I was really into my phone and I was guessing he was taking his time finishing up that sandwich. Occasionally, I would glance up at him and he would be taking small bites out of it. Probably savoring the taste. Fried tomatoes sounded disgusting. I didn't even like regular tomatoes. They were tasteless, but had a weird taste to them at the same time. Maybe frying them tasted better. Who knew? Sasuke did.

"Hey dude," I called out to the Uchiha and he dragged his eyes from the other side of the bathroom and looked at me. "Have you hit puberty yet?" I asked and he gave me a weird look.

"Yes?" Then a smirk over took that weird look. "Why? Jealous that it was better to me than you?" He asked and, despite myself, I chuckled. He had a good sense of humor.

"Hell yeah! I still got a crack in my voice, I'm still short as hell and I keep breaking out." Sasuke gave a short laugh that made my tummy squeeze up in an awkward way. I looked down at it, raising an eyebrow. Why'd it just do that?

"I learned to control the crack in my voice, but it happens a lot when I yell and I have this really good face wash, so…." He shrugged. "Good for the skin." He ran a thumb over his cheek, then polished off his sandwich.

"You yell a lot?" I asked nonchalantly and he gave me a blank look, all signs of laughing earlier gone. He was different. He really was. How someone could change moods so fast, was kind of driving me crazy. Maybe because I was just like that.

"Well…" Sasuke looked up at the ceiling. "When you're adopted and went through what I went through, there is of course a lot of teenage angst, so yes…I do yell a lot." I already knew everything that had happened to this kid and just the thought of it made me shiver. How he could even laugh made me wonder about him. I would of never cracked a smile again. But I didn't want him knowing that I knew, so I acted oblivious.

"I yell a lot too. I have anger issues." I revealed and he looked down at me, smirking.

"Me too." He said and I stared at him for a while, before grinning like an idiot.

"You're alright dude."

"Yeah, you too."

I entered the Cafeteria, my sister and her new friend at my side. Her friend's name was Sakura and she was short with bright pink hair and really large green eyes. She was really pretty, but she also talked a lot, which I guess that was really good for Ino because they both talked a lot. Yip, yip, yip, boys, boys, boys, teachers, boys, yip, gossip, stupid, boys, boys. Yip. They sounded like brain damaged Chihuahua's. I think the spelling of that word is absurd. If I was writing it down, I would of put 'Wawa', because that's how it sounds. Like Pterodactyl. You probably looked at that word and said what the fuck, huh? Then you took off the 'P' and went 'Ohh, cool, scientist, let's just be dicks and put a fucking P somewhere it doesn't have to be'. Damn nerds.

"Naruto let's sit here," Ino suggested, taking a seat at a small table that was near the doors. "Then we won't be caught by the rush when the bell rings." Sometimes, Ino could be really smart. Other times. She was just a bitch.

"Alright." I took a the seat across from the two girls and they told me they'd be right back. Yes, I was hungry, but I was just going to wait until most everyone was done getting their lunch so no one jostled me around. People were annoying. I leaned back in my chair and pulled out my phone.

"You're always on that thing, huh?" Someone asked from behind me and I tilted my head back. Sasuke was upside down, smirking down at me. I sat my chair on all four legs and turned around to face him, smiling.

"You know it." I said.

"You mind if I sit with you?" He asked, looking at the empty seat next to me and I shrugged.

"Sure, wh-"

"Sasuke! Wanna sit with us?!" A pretty brunette asked Sasuke loudly as she walked into the lunch room. Her large blue eyes were shining and Sasuke made a face, feigning sadness.

"No, sorry, Miko. I've already got somewhere to sit. Maybe some other time." Sasuke set his books down next to me and I snickered as the girls' face fell. She nodded solemnly.

"Well…okay." She turned, her hair swinging around her shoulders.

"God, I can't stand females." Sasuke grumbled, putting his hands on the table and giving me a level look. "Wanna go get some food?" He asked me and I looked towards the lunch line, shrugging softly.

"Those tomatoes didn't fill you up?" I questioned teasingly and he chuckled, moving away from me as I stood out my chair, pocketing my phone.

"Are you kidding me?" He said. "I could eat twelve of those sandwiches and still need food." I stuck my tongue out.

"That's sick dude. Tomatoes are gross." He rolled his eyes.

"Not when they're fried. You should make them sometime." He suggested and I snorted, grabbing the plastic tray we had to put our food on and grabbed a chocolate milk. Sasuke grabbed a white milk.

"As if, I'd fry my whole house." I told him. "My family would be eating side panel and carpet for weeks." Sasuke's shoulders shook with a laugh that once again made my stomach flutter in a weird way. I shook it off, placing a huge piece of pizza on my tray.

"Maybe," He faltered for just a second, but it was barley noticeable. Well, except that I noticed it. "I could cook it for you sometime." He offered and I looked up at him. He looked calm and collected as he set a pepperoni roll on his tray, no trace in his face that he was nervous, which I could tell from his voi- oh wait…he was chewing the inside of his cheek. I could tell, my dad did it all the time. His lips would purse tightly and move around, then you could see whichever cheek was being chewed on move in slightly. Haha, did Sasuke really get nervous about asking to cook for me? It wasn't that serious. I swallowed a laugh.

"I don't know about the tomatoes, but if you're any good at making pizza from scratch or chicken nuggets, then I'll let you cook for me any day." I told him and he chuckled softly, setting an apple on his tray and I gabbed an orange. Man, we were so different.

"Making pizza is easy and making chicken nuggets is easier." He said, paying for his food, then waiting for me to pay for mine.

"Do you cook a lot?" I asked as we slowly made our way back to the table.

"Yeah, my mom taught me how to cook and I had a natural talent for it." He said.

"Your Mom or your _mom?" _I don't know what possessed me to ask him that question and they way he looked at me, suggested he didn't know either. Like he did earlier when I brought up his mom, he stared at me for a second, then looked ahead. And I finally got it. Sasuke dealt with the death of his parents by not speaking about it. Even when someone brought it up. He pushed it back into his mind and left it there. And I kept bringing it up. Damn, I suck. "I'm sorry." I whispered quietly and he sighed.

"It's fine…" He cleared his throat, pushing his fingers against the tray. "It's just weird that someone…talks about it or even knows…" I don't really think Sasuke knew how much I knew. "Even at home…we don't talk about it." He said and I nodded slowly, staring up at him. He was really something different.

"Sasuke?" Ino's voice broke my stare down of Sasuke and I nearly smacked my forehead, but then I remembered that my food was really important to me. Ino mine as well be a fan girl to Sasuke. She was gonna drive Sasuke away and I really didn't want that.

"Hey," Sasuke nodded at her and sat down across from Sakura who blushed heavily and stirred her soup, staring at him. I groaned sitting down and giving Sasuke an apologetic look.

"Sorry, this is my sister and her friend." Sasuke must of noticed the turmoil on my face and he flashed a small, quick smile at me, seeming to say 'It's okay, I understand.' He peeled off his pepperoni roll's plastic and tore it up into inch width pieces, then started to eat. Sakura and Ino just stared at him and tried to eat their food without looking and I enjoyed my pizza, feeling embarrassed. It was one of the first of many awkward and silent lunches I had that year, but weirdly…Sasuke kept coming back.

Finally, the final bell rang and I stood out of my chair in class, being one of the first people to exit the classroom. Ugh, I hate this school already. The classes, were boring. The students, were idiots. The teachers, were lazy. I wanted nothing else but to get the hell out of there and never look back. I was set on asking my mother if I could be home schooled. Fuck social life. I hate everyone at that damned school. Well, maybe the exception of Sasuke. We had a couple of classes together, but nothing that would get me through the day.

I had finally gotten my backpack into my locker, because of Sasuke mind you. After we skipped third period together, on our way to fourth, he helped my get it in there, which I was thankful of. As I headed to my locker now, lugging books with me, the door to my locker was already open and Sasuke was opening his. I smiled and pushed the three books I had in my locker, then grabbed my book bag. I had light homework, but I didn't really feel like doing it.

"Thanks." I grumbled to Sasuke and he shrugged, shoving a math book into his bag, then slugging it over one shoulder, closing his locker door.

"My real mother was the one who taught me how to cook." He told me suddenly and I raised my eyebrow at him, thinking about what he was talking about, but then our conversation in lunch hit me. I blinked at him, but he was already gone. Spinning around I saw him walking towards the doors.

"Well, aren't you gonna show me?" I called to him and he stopped walking, looking behind him at me. I grinned and closed my locker door shut, jogging to catch up with him. "Right?"

"You mean today?" Sasuke asked in a shocked voice, his eyes wide. I liked that look on him.

"Duh." I rolled my eyes. "You think that pizza filled me up? I could eat twelve of those and still need food." Slowly, his shocked look fell and a smirk overtook it. Sasuke shook his head at me.

"You're an idiot." He chuckled and I grinned happily up at him.

"You know it."

I opened my eyes, facing my dark ceiling and the light pouring into my door-less room from the hallway. I blinked slowly, thinking about the dream I just had, but it was slowly slipping away. Though, it was also still fresh in memory. First day of Freshmen year was something to remember, but I seemed to forget about it a lot. Back when neither Sasuke nor I had any ties to the huge social circle and we pretty much had each other. It was crazy how easily I forgot about how much of good friends we use to be before he joined the football team and we sort of hung out less and eventually, I was found out to be gay and he completely shunned me. All that torture made me block any good memories of Sasuke out my head, but now that I thought about it, I couldn't help the smile that crossed my face. Back then, he was different. But now, he was just like everyone else.

But damn, did I still miss him.

* * *

Yay! Now you know what it was like when Sasuke met Naruto and vise versa! I hope you like it.

I was thinking of doing one about Sakura first, but then I figured Naruto needed to think something good about Sasuke because they were fighting, so he could realize Sasuke is a good person deep down. Well,…he'll realize that eventually. I'll probably do one about Sakura later on, but I'm not sure yet. If it fits somewhere, then I'll do it, but if not, then oh well. But if it doesn't fit somewhere and you guys want me to do it anyways, I'll put it at the end of the story as a addition or something

Well, I hope you liked it! Read and review! And other stuff. Whatever! ^.^


	8. Chapter 8

Gahhhh! Quick update! I had this chapter written in like…a day. So if it seems kind of rushed, Sowwy but I tried hard! I just love this chapter! A lot! I think it's my favorite.

I'm going to be doing Theater Camp for this next week, so I'll be pretty busy, so it might take a little longer for me to get chapter nine out, but I'll try to be quick and make it good! ^.^

So I'm gonna stop talking so you can read.

* * *

Chapter Eight

"_I'm not coming back."_

"_We don't have to tell your parents or Ino, but I'm not coming back."_

"_I'm fucking sick of it, Naruto!"_

"_Whatever man, I'm done."_

"_I'm not coming back."_

"_Why the fuck are you so Goddamn difficult?!"_

"_I'm not coming back."_

"_I'm not com-"_

"WAIT, SASUKE!" I cried out loudly, sitting up so fast in my bed that it shook. My eyes swiveled around me, checking out my surroundings. Door frame with no door. Broken dresser. Screen over my window. Everything was normal. I put my sweaty palm to my wet chest, taking calming breathes as I tried to slow my erratic heartbeat. I took a hold of my sheets and wiped the wetness off my face, then I looked out into my hallway. Would he have come running in here, if he was still sleeping in his room? Of course he would. Shaking my head, I went to swing my legs out of bed, but right before they hit the ground, there was a shrill beeping and I screamed, falling backwards.

Damn phone.

I jumped up and crossed my room swiftly, turning off the alarm clock on my phone off, then setting it back on my dresser. It was five fifty, just enough time for me to get a quick shower and get some breakfast before Sasuke showed up at six thirty so we could go to school. Later today, he was gonna come and pick up his things and I'm not sure how I felt about that. Sad maybe? Alone? I didn't remember how big this house could be when I was the only person staying in it.

I walked to my bathroom and started to run my shower, making sure it was the perfect lukewarm temperature, then I stripped carefully. I got in, sighed and leaned my head against the wall. The water hit the crown of my head, matting my hair and making it fall into my face. It ran over my back, making goosebumps rise and chills ride my arms. I kept my eyes closed so the water didn't get in them and I let another sigh out.

I really just wanted to go back to sleep, but I couldn't do that. Sasuke was mad at me enough already. Though I could always text him and tell him I didn't want to go to school today. He'd probably ask why. Or he probably wouldn't. I remember when he stayed with me all day at home because I didn't go. Would he stay here again? I highly doubt it. I wish he would. Ugh, but I fucked up and I knew the only way he would even think about coming back would be that I would have to apologize. Though after spending so much time sticking side by side with my Pride, it would be hard to just drop it and do something that went so left. Like way left. I'm like stuck between some kind of Internal Crossroad and I felt like shit.

Finally, I decided to wash my hair and body, then rinse off, turning the shower off and getting out. I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around my waist, walking back into my room. I purposefully avoided looking in the mirror. My black eye was still present, though not so noticeable anymore. When I reached my dresser, I grabbed my phone and checked it. My heart sped up when I saw a text message from Sasuke. He wanted to know if I was awake. I shot him a text back that just had 'Aye' written in it, then I looked at the time.

"Fuck." I breathed out. It was six fifteen. I didn't notice how long I had stayed in the shower. Quickly, I yanked out a pair of boxers and pulled them up clumsily, tripping over my own feet and crashing to the floor. Damn, this was gonna a long day.

When I heard Sasuke's car horn ten minutes later, I was sort of surprised. I don't know why I expected him to come up to the front door like he needed to pick me up for a date or something, but I shook the shocked feeling off and ran out the door, clenching two granola bars in my hand. His car was waiting for me in front of my house instead of in the driveway and it took me a moment to switch directions, but I made it to his car. I slipped into the passenger's side and instantly felt uncomfortable and comfortable at the same time.

I was comfortable because I was finally doing something familiar. Sitting in his car in the morning on the way to school together was normal and I liked this. I liked how I got this even though he wasn't living with me anymore. Or he wouldn't be. I don't know. Right now, I felt fine, but I didn't know how I was going to act when all his things were getting carried out my house.

Then again, I was uncomfortable because I knew this wouldn't be the same. He probably wouldn't talk to me and I didn't want to try to talk to him and feel like an ass when he didn't respond. Things would never be alright until I apologized, but I couldn't. I was too stubborn for my own good and sometimes, it was a good thing. Other times…it sucked ass.

I stole a glance at him as he started to drive down the street. Today he was wearing a cutoff, probably something he would be wearing while he worked out and his arms looked rather nice and toned. Basketball shorts accompanied his shirt and I figured that was for working out. His eyes were fixed on the road and his face was void of any and all emotion, making me nervous. I ruined everything. I wanted to slam my face against the dashboard until I passed out, but I wouldn't do that either. Besides, that reminded me too much of when I had to go to the hospital and how Sasuke stayed with me all night, sitting in the chair across from me. He wouldn't leave for anyone and that, for some reason, made my heart hurt. Maybe because through and through Sasuke was a good guy. And I…maybe I was the bad one.

Sooner than I hoped, we pulled into the Student Parking Lot and got out at the same time, closing the doors simultaneously. I thanked him quietly and he grunted in his Sasuke Language, that I understood so perfectly well. He walked behind me as we entered the school, then he went one way and I went the other. I looked over my shoulder at him, chewing my lip hard so I wouldn't call out to him, then I kept walking. Today really was going to be a long day.

I decided to take a detour and head to the Track Field that was just outside the school, where I knew some of the Track kids and Anko would be at. I spotted her by the 100 Meter Dash Start Line and I walked up to stand next to her, watching distance kids jog around the track. Sakura's bright pink hair bounced around as she worked her legs to keep pushing her. She smiled at me when she passed and I smiled back. She ran the distance races. 800, mile, two mile, 4 by 8, things like that.

"You didn't show up yesterday." Anko said to me, watching her distance team and I nodded slowly.

"Yeah." I told her, hitting my foot off the track that I missed so much.

"Today will be your last chance." She said. If you were a really good track member, Anko would let you join anytime, but I knew why she was giving me a time limit. Because she purposely wanted to put pressure on me. Because I was too good to not be on the team and she knew that I'd come if I had one last chance to be on the team. I gave another nod, this one firm and serious.

"I'll be there." I said, turning around and walking back towards the school. Now, I was determined to be there and I wouldn't give this up. I love track, I'd do anything to be back on the team and I was going to do it. If I couldn't be happy at home, then I would need something to fill my day up. But that wasn't the only reason I was doing Track again. I just needed it. Needed to feel the burn and lose my breath, feel sweat, that wasn't from upsetting dreams, roll down my body. I just needed to work off all this shit that I had been piling on.

I headed into the school, walking to the Woodshop Room and like usual, I was the first one there. But it was weird because I wasn't fresh from a fight with Sasuke or still chuckling about something he or I said. It was just…plain. Boring. Not right.

I groaned, sitting down in my chair and slamming my forehead against the desk. Naruto Uzumaki, you know that guy? Yeah? Well, his life sucks major dick. And he wants to kill himself with a toaster. Send him your thoughts of love and consideration if you have any. He really needs it.

I dug my fingers into my hair and squeezed my eyes shut. All I could see was Sasuke. All I could think about was Sasuke. All I wanted to talk about was Sasuke. I wanted to see him. It was the weirdest feeling. My stomach and heart actually hurt when I thought about how much I missed him. And it also hurt to admit that, but it was true and my pride allowed me to feel that. Maybe it was because it was mocking me. Stupid Pride. Can't you just die along with my ego? Please.

"Hey Naruto!" Someone slapped my back and I jumped straight up, screaming. Sakura's smiling face came into focus and I relaxed my stiff posture, giving her a chilling glare. She had her hair still pulled into a messy ponytail, but she wore yoga pants and a half shirt that showed her tummy some. God, she was beautiful.

"What?" I hadn't even noticed that other kids had started entering the room. Maybe I dozed off? Or maybe I was really wrapped up in my thoughts.

"You okay?" Sudden concern filled Sakura's face as though she had just remembered my life was moving out our house.

I meant Sasuke and _my_ house. My house. Fuck.

"Yeah," I grumbled, rubbing my face and sighing heavily. "I just don't want him to leave." I told her truthfully and she looked sad as she sat down next to me.

"Maybe you should just tell him that." She suggested and I gave her a look that implied she was out of her mind. Or she lost it. One of the two. Maybe both.

"I can't." I shook my head, making her a raise an eyebrow.

"Why not?" She asked and I sighed heavily, slamming my forehead against the desk once again. I couldn't explain this to her. She wouldn't understand. She would think I was being stupid and selfish, but it was just how I felt and sometimes, you can't help how you feel. Yes, I'm gonna really miss Sasuke, for reasons I can't admit. And I hate to bring it up again, but my pride really just won't let me go. It won't let me make the decisions I'm aching to make and apologize to Sasuke. I clenched my teeth and gripped the fabric of my pants in my hand, trying to push this out my mind. Every time I thought about Sasuke and the last time I saw him in my house, my stomach churned painfully and I wanted to puke. Ugh. "Naruto?" Sakura's soft voice whispered to me and I relaxed slightly, peeking over at her. "You know you can talk to me?" She reminded me and I stared at her.

She was worried about me, I realized. I mean, I always knew she could get worried about me and she has been before, but this was different. She wanted so bad to help me and Sasuke, but she was at an impasse. I was rejecting Sasuke's…likeness? And Sasuke was giving it all up. She probably wanted to fix it all, but she didn't know how. Especially since I was barley telling her anything. She knew that I was stuck between a rock and a very hard place about Sasuke leaving, but she just couldn't understand why I wouldn't just apologize to Sasuke. She probably thought it was so easy and that everything would be fixed afterwards. What a lie. Even if I apologized to Sasuke, I don't know how different things would be.

"Yeah, I know." I grinned at her, chuckling some and lifting my head up. "Just tired. I had to wake up really early and I went to bed late last night." More like I couldn't sleep last night. Sakura could see right through me and I knew she knew I was lying, but she ended the conversation, because the source of all my problems walked into the room. I decided not to try and look at him, because if he looked back at me, I might die. I stood up and walked to the cabinet, grabbing the new project we had been working. Can you guess what it was? Bird houses. All I had so far was a rough square and a roof. Nothing serious, but I knew I could shape it up. I took my seat behind Sasuke and tried to ignore the smell of his cologne that he used because he just got done working out. He never really put on a lot, but I could always smell it. And it always smelt so good. Sakura followed my lead and got her bird house, giving me and the back of Sasuke's head sad looks. Should I mention again about how long this day will be?

"Naruto, are you okay?" Kurenai put her hand on my shoulder and I jumped slightly, looking up at her with wide blue eyes. Everyone in the classroom, including Sasuke, were staring at me, confused. Damn, I must of zoned out really bad to make Kurenai look this worried. "Do you need to go to the Nurse?" She asked and I shook my head slowly, a smile twitching my lips.

"No, no, sorry." I scratched the back of my head, blushing some. "Just dazed off." _Thinking about Sasuke_, I thought angrily to myself. "What were you saying?" I asked her.

"I wanted to see if you could solve the problem on the board, most everyone has gone up to do one." Kurenai told me and I looked up at the dry erase board, blinking slowly at the problem up there. How I'm in Calculus, I will never understand.

"Uh, sure." I said, taking the offered marker from her and standing out my seat. As I walked, I felt something brush my arm that made electricity pulse through me. I looked back, thinking something shocked me, but my eyes just met Sasuke's, my heart jumping. He hesitated a moment as he looked back at me, but soon, he was mouthing something. Ooh, I love this game. I watched his lips as I slowly made my way towards the front of the class. For? Five? For and five? Forty? My eyes widened. Forty five. Was that the answer? God, I hope so. I nodded swiftly at him, then walked confidently to the front of the classroom, pulling the cap off the marker. Okay, I knew the answer, but how the hell do I get there?

"Don't forget to explain as you go." Kurenai reminded. Dammit.

"Umm…" I started writing on the board. "Well, first rewrite the problem so you can get a better understanding." I said, hearing snickered flitter through the class. I have no idea what I'm doing! "Then you have to…to um…"

"Know what to do?" Some boy teased me and I blushed heavily, glaring over my shoulder at the class who was giggling. My eyes found Sasuke's again and he was mouthing something else to me. Saying it over and over again. I stared at his lips, finding myself remembering how it felt when he kissed me…

Pull it together Uzumaki!

Distribute property. Add like terms. Solve.

My eyes widened.

"That's right!" I said loudly, turning back to the board. "You have to distribute the seven with everything in parenthesis, on both sides of the equal sign…I think." I grumbled lowly to myself. There were six numbers on each side and it took me a moment to do all the math. When I couldn't remember was something was, I would casually look behind me at Sasuke and he would have the answer, then I'd write it on the board. "After that, you have to add like terms and the integers change signs if they move from one side of the equal sign to the other." I started adding and subtracting, feeling that was a lot easier then multiplying. "Then you solve for x…" Everything suddenly made sense as I finished off the problem. "And x equals forty five." I turned back to the class with a grin on my face. Okay, I was actually only looking at Sasuke who was smirking.

"Good job Naruto," Kurenai stood from her desk, walking over to me. "If only you could do as good on your homework." She joked with me and I laughed with the rest of the class, also blushing slightly. When I actually paid attention and thought about it, I knew that Calculus was pretty easy. Maybe I could start focusing on my studies and that would take my mind off of Sasuke.

"Thanks." I said lowly to Sasuke as I slipped into the seat next to him. A smile took his lips as he looked at me and we stared at each other for a second, before his happy look vanished in an instant. My smile fell right after. He looked away, glanced at me and muttered quietly.

"You're welcome." He said and I slouched down into my seat, feeling my heart constrict up in a bunch. Damn, for a second there…just a teeny tiny second, I had thought that everything was okay. Guess I was wrong.

"Pick up the pace Uzumaki!" Anko screamed at me after school as I ran laps around the track with my teammates. I glared heavily at her.

"I'm a sprinter! Not a distance runner!" I shouted back, pointing at her and she glared right back.

"You need to build up your endurance!" I stopped running, stamping my feet hard.

"I don't need endurance!" I waved my hands above my head, probably looking like a crazy person. Some of my teammates sniggered as they jogged past me. Other just smiled, having no breathe to laugh.

"One more word and you're off this team, Uzumaki!" Anko threatened me and I growled, grumbling curses under my breath. "What was that?!" She cupped her hand around her ear.

"Yes, Coach." I snarled stiffly, then resumed jogging, hugging the bend. Sakura past me, smiling brightly. She was running on the outside of the track, the last lane for a better workout. Everyone knew that when you hugged the inside, the track was shorter, but when you ran out further, it was longer. Sakura always ran on the outside, because it made her stronger and she had way better endurance than anyone else on the team. Other than me of course. But I guess that wasn't correct. I could never win a mile race, unless I blew out my opponents knee caps and on the other hand, Sakura could never outrun me in a 100 meter dash. We all had our strengths and weaknesses, so unless I could do every track event as the best, then I wasn't the best.

Woah. Did I really just admit that?

There must be something wrong with me.

I took in a long breath through my nose and let it out loudly through my mouth, staring hard ahead of me. If I kept my eyes ahead of me, focusing on the next bend, then I wouldn't have time to think about my aching legs and dry throat.

"Feeling the burn Uzumaki?" Neji husked into my ear as he jogged leisurely next to me. Did I mention Neji was on the Track Team? No? Well, he is. Fucking prick. He ran the 200 meter dash with me and did high jump, but those were the only events he participated in and guess who always came out on top? Me. Maybe because I was so little, I didn't have much body weight to through over the high jump pole, but I don't know why he never beat me in the dash because his legs were longer. Well, he has beaten me before, we sort of tie most of the time. Damn him.

"You know Neji," I mused. "I think the only reason I'm _not_ attracted to you, is because you look like a girl." Neji's face turned pink and I let out a bark of a laugh, then jogged a bit faster so I could get away from him. Thinking about that priceless look on Neji's face got me through four more laps.

Finally, once everyone was done running ten laps, we all gathered up on the football field, which was corned in by the track, sitting down on the soft grass. All of us were sweaty and breathing hard, but we felt good. I felt extremely good. I hadn't exercised like that in a while and doing that was like extreme bliss now that I was done. While running, I wanted nothing except to stop running, but now that I was done. I wanted to run again.

"Well, good job. All of you." Anko complimented us, her eyes flickering around to every member. "I want us to win the Championship this year and have at least twenty of you to move on to States. I believe we can do it. Do you?" She asked and there were joyous responses back. "Good, I'll be seeing you all here tomorrow, same time. Dismissed." With that, Anko walked away and everyone started towards their cars or their friends' car. Sakura stepped over to me.

"Want a ride home? My mom's here." She offered and I smiled, nodding happily.

"Sure!" Together, we grabbed our Track bags and headed to Sakura's mom's car, which was parked along the curb. I exchanged happy polite words with her mother, than got into the backseat. Sakura looked back at me after she was done clasping her seatbelt.

"Guess what I'm doing at five thirty?" She asked and I raised a curious eyebrow, leaning back into the soft cushions of her backseat. Man, I was tired. I wanted to go home, sleep and never wake up. Though when I did wake up, I know it would be to an empty house, because Sasuke was gonna come by later to get his things. _I don't care, _I thought.

"What?"

"I'm going to take my Driver's Test." Sakura said happily and I suddenly remembered that she had already gotten her Permit a while ago. I tried not to sigh, because I wanted to be happy for her. I really needed to get my Permit and later, my License. Ino had her Permit, I just never had any interest in getting it.

"Well, good luck." I scratched the back of my head. "I need to get up there eventually." I grumbled. Sakura shoved her pinky in my face, looking serious.

"Promise me that when your parents get back, that you will, cause you need it." She said and I blinked at her small finger.

"Uh-"

"Promise!" She snapped, making me flinch. I hurriedly wrapped my pinky around hers and muttered promise and she smiled happily, turning around in her seat and talking rapidly about her test. I hoped she passed. I really did. I loved when Sakura was worrying about herself and not about others, it made my heart all fuzzy. She was one of the only people in this world that I cared unconditionally about.

Sooner than I expected, we pulled up in front of my house and I waved goodbye to Sakura and her mother, giving her a final 'Good luck' thumbs up. I watched them drive off, waving my hand still, then when they turned the corner, I turned and lugged my body up my front lawn, my eyes half lidded. I was so unbelievable exhausted, it was crazy. I was probably going to pass out on my door mat, but I made it inside, closing the door behind me and yawning loudly.

Weirdly, something felt oddly out of place. Like really out of place. I stood at my door for a while, staring into my quiet, dark foyer and thinking hard. What was this feeling? It was like…Sasuke…but…

Quickly, I dropped my Track bag on the ground with a loud thud and I dashed upstairs, my legs screaming their protest. I tripped before I reached the top step, catching myself and scrambling into the hallway. I slammed open Sasuke's room door and the bang of the door hitting the wall echoed in the room. It was…empty. Well, not completely. The bed and dresser were still there, but there was nothing anywhere. No clothes sticking out the hamper, no watches on the dresser top, the bed was made neatly, the closet was wide open and empty, baring the sight of what it felt like my chest looked like. I couldn't breathe.

I didn't know what I expected. Twelve moving trucks and twenty four moving guys dragging Sasuke's stuff out later on in the night. When he first arrived here before my parents left, he just brought himself, his car and five boxes. He didn't need much, he was only staying for four weeks. He survived barley two. I somehow thought that all these things, the bed and dresser, that they were his. Because he belonged in this room. With me in this house. Just us together. But now…now he was gone. And I was alone. So alone, I think I heard my heartbeat reverberating off the walls. I licked my dry lips and figured out how to breathe again.

Slowly, I walked over to the dresser and pulled the top drawer open. Surely. _Surely_, he must of left something that he would have to come back for. Anything. Underwear, a sock, a necklace. But I knew Sasuke and he would never be that clumsy. Though something in me needed to make sure. I opened all seven of his drawers, checking and re checking and I felt myself start to panic, because I couldn't find anything. The panic rose as I crossed his room quickly and scouted out his closet, then under his bed and even in the drawers on the end tables by the bed. My chest was rising and falling faster than it every had, my head was spinning. This wasn't right. It wasn't right. I needed him. I needed him back here.

I needed Sasuke.

I tore out his room, the room he would claim once again whether he liked it or not, and dashed downstairs and out my house, leaving the door open. Thank God I had my running shoes on, because I exploded off my porch and ran faster than I had in a while and bolted down the sidewalk. Sasuke's house was about two blocks from my own. Easy. It would take me about three minutes to get there at this pace. My calf muscles were whining, my lungs were ready to burst, but this was important, more important than life itself. And if I passed out and died before I got to Sasuke's then I hope someone would be able to tell I was on my way there, so he'd know. He'd know how I felt.

His house came into view and I scurried up the couple of steps in front of the sidewalk and through his grass. Fuck the pathway. I stumbled as I tried to climb his porch stairs, but I made it to his door, slamming my body against it and pounding on the door.

"Sasuke!" I screamed. All the fights and arguments and the broken doors and dresser and weird talks in the bathrooms. Through the bruises and internal scars, bloody noses and sprained ankles. During the parties and the car rides and the kisses and the laughs. The embarrassments and lies and bullying and everything before then, it had happened. Somewhere in between. I had fallen in love.

The door opened and I stumbled some, but caught my balance taking a step back from Sasuke as he looked down on me with a confused look. I had missed his raised eyebrow and the way the corners of his lips turned down. I missed him.

"I don't know how you did it." I gasped out, panting hard and he looked even more confused. I clenched my chest. "This entire time…I don't know how you made me do it. Maybe because it was," I sucked in a shaky breath, feeling lightheaded. "It was always there. Deep down, ever…ever since Freshman year…I just…I just didn't know how to show it…and you were right…you were right this entire time…"

"About…what?" Sasuke sounded just as confused as he looked.

"That I love you." I sputtered out, feeling my cheeks heat up. The shock on Sasuke's face was about as priceless as Neji's face earlier. "I do. Just…come back home…because….because this isn't is, Sasuke…you belong in that house with me…because without you there…" I looked him dead in the eyes, licking my lips. "That place is nothing to me. It's just a house. Not a home." I kept panting, damn was I ever gonna catch my breathe?, staring at him and slowly, his shocked look fell and gave way for a…

Smirk?

"Okay." Sasuke said happily, closing the door and stepping onto the porch with me. Now, I was shocked.

"What?" I asked, bending down some and holding my aching side.

"I said okay. I'll come home." He repeated, clarifying it. But…where was the yelling? Him telling me I was stupid and he was right?

"What?" I asked again and he chuckled.

"I never took my stuff out my car, you know." He told me, gently caressing my sweaty cheek. "I knew you'd come to me…well, at least I was hoping. I was never mad, this was more like a test. If you came for me, then I knew you loved me. If you didn't…then I was wrong the entire time, but…" A large smile lit up his face, making my heart flutter. "You came."

I don't know if it was from happiness or shock or the fact that I still couldn't breathe correctly, but guess what I did? Yep. Passed the fuck out.

"_I'm not coming back."_

"_Whatever man, I'm done."_

"_Why the fuck are you so Goddamn difficult?!"_

"_I'm not coming back."_

"SASUKE!" I flew upwards in my bed, jerking my body into a sitting position. Looking around my room, my quickly beating heart fell into my stomach as I realized something. Nothing had changed. Light was barley peeking through my curtains, which meant dawn was fast approaching and my phone was laying on my dresser across the room. So…that was all a dream? But it had felt so real. So incredibly real. I thought that everything was gonna be okay and that Sasuke would be home, but…

Tears flooded my eyes and I pulled my knees up to my face, chomping my teeth down on my bottom lip. I gripped the sheets between my fingers and shook with sobs, trying to hold them back at the same time. I was so upset. So upset with myself, I wanted to hurl. This wasn't a life I wanted to live anymore and I would run over to Sasuke's house right now and talk to him, but I couldn't stop crying. My heart was hurting and my head was spinning. All I could think about was him and how I had screwed up so bad. How I fucked everything to hell.

"Naruto?" I heard a voice call my name and my head shot up, tears staining my cheeks. As I caught sight of the person in my doorway, my heart stopped. What… "I heard you scream, are you alright?"

"Sasuke…" I whispered lowly and he flicked on my bedroom light. I flinched at the brightness, but never took my eyes off him. Tall, dark hair and unnatural pale skin, that was slightly pink around the cheeks. Hard, cold eyes that warmed when they saw me. It was Sasuke. He was here.

"Yeah." He sat down in front of me, smiling lightly. "You passed out on my porch and I carried you up here. I already unpacked all my things too." He told me and I finally dragged my eyes from his beautifully structured face, looking out my window. The sun was setting. Not rising. Slowly, I turned back to Sasuke. "Plus I made dinner, so if you're hungry I-" Suddenly, I didn't care about anything anymore. Fuck food, I could starve. Fuck my ego, it was a bitch anyways. And fuck my Pride, I could live without it. I flung my arms around Sasuke's neck and crashed my lips onto his, nearly knocking him over, but he held me. He was shocked at first, I could tell by the tenseness in his body, though he did relax and respond to the kiss. The kiss I was giving him, not receiving.

I gripped at the back of his shirt, pulling him as close as physically possible and he chuckled into the kiss, knowing how desperate I was for this. For him. He pushed me onto my back, hovering over me carefully. I dug my fingers into his soft, soft hair and opened my mouth when he slid his tongue over my bottom lip, asking me for entrance. I could tell something in me really changed, because I didn't fight his tongue as it roamed my mouth. I just wanted him to be happy, to do whatever he wanted. Sasuke's hand reached up and touched my face, electricity stabbing me and making my tummy butterflies go crazy. He pulled away from the kiss suddenly.

"You're crying." He grumbled, looking down at my face that was covered in fresh tears. I don't know when I started crying again, but I had. Quickly, I rubbed them away, then grinned up at him.

"I'm just happy." I told him and he smirked.

"Then I should be balling my eyes out." He said and I chuckled, pulling him close and pressing my face against the crook of neck, breathing in his lovely scent. I couldn't put my finger on it, I never could. I felt his chest vibrate with a laugh and he kissed my neck softly, which made chills race my body. He trailed them carefully down the length of my neck, nibbling on my collarbone. I bit my lip. "Naruto." He whispered huskily, leaning back and looking down at me. I stared back at him, feeling a blush heat my cheeks. "Tell me again." He said and I was confused. "What you said earlier." He clarified. My eyes lit with remembrance, a light smile crossing my lips.

"I love you." I said. Sasuke gave me a feather like kiss.

"Again." He said, his eyes closed and I chuckled again.

"I love you." He kissed me once more.

"Again."

"I love you." I lost count of how many times I said that to him or how many times he kissed me after I said it, but the feeling of pure happiness kept surging through me every time I said that. That was something I would never forget. Oh, and I would also never forget how I felt when he said it back. I laughed loudly. "Sasuke, I love you." I said for the thousandth time and he kissed me again, but this time, it was deeper and more passionate and I swear every hair on my body stood up.

"I love you too." He whispered to me and my stomach twisted and turned, finally in a good way. It went even more crazy as Sasuke kissed me, yet again, with that same passion and desire that made my toes curl. I was in love. Love, love, love. And it felt great. Those feelings of fear were gone. So far gone, I couldn't remember it and it felt great.

So long Pride.

Hello Love.

* * *

Loooooooooooovvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvveeeeeeeeeeeeee itttttttttttttttt!

I honestly love this chapter.

And don't forget, I want this story's main focus to be about their relationship and Sasuke coming out to his friends and the school and what not.

skittleheart gave me a great idea too! So if you're reading this skittle, then thank you for saying that!

The Calculus part, that was actually Algebra. I don't take Calculus and never have so I just used Algebra Hahah

Well, I hope you like this chapter as much as me and if you do tell me in a review!:D


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out! I suffered from writers block, plus I had so much shit to do this past week. BUT I've got it up now! So, you better be happy! Hahah

This chapter is a little different than the other because it's in Sasuke POV! Woo! Into the mind of the Uchiha. There's a lot of romance and gushy stuff, because that's just how Sasuke is in this story. He's a big cheese ball.

Thank you once again to skittleheart. It was easy to understand your half asleep typing, because my friend's type was worse Hahah

Anyways, read on!

* * *

Chapter Nine

I woke up before the sun had time to rise, like I usually did, though something I usually didn't do was wake up to the person that meant the most to me. When I peeled open my eyes and saw Naruto's angelic face lying so close to mine, my heart swelled with all the memories of last night.

Well, not like that.

I wish I could of taken a picture of him. He looked so…I don't know. Just something. Usually his face was scrunched up with some raw emotion. No matter how hard he tried to hide his emotions, he was never good at it. But while he slept he was so relaxed, his blonde bangs brushing his forehead and his lips parted slightly, showing his straight white teeth. His nose twitched in his sleep and for a second, his eyes squeezed, but then he sighed and closed his mouth, smiling. I held back a chuckle, reaching my hand over and tracing the whisker like markings on his left cheek.

I love him so much it hurt.

Deciding to be a good…boyfriend? I wondered if we were dating now? Hm. Probably, with the way he threw himself at me last night was a sort of indicator that we just might be dating. But anyway, I slowly crawled out his bed and walked across the room to our phones that were charging. I turned my phone off and his as well. Screw school. I just wanted to make him breakfast, wake him up and spend the day cuddled up on the couch watching Young and Restless-

Not that I watched that.

I meant Shark Week.

I quietly snuck out the room, though I could probably stomp out the room and Naruto still wouldn't wake up, then trotted down the stairs, scratching the back of my head as I walked into the kitchen. What to make, what to make. I opened the fridge, stared in it without seeing and thought to myself. Naruto was a big eater. He liked his food and he liked it good. Yes, he was a Track Star, but he ate like an obese child. High metabolism. Lucky bastard.

But the point was bacon, eggs and some toast was not going to satisfy him. I tapped my foot as I tossed around breakfast foods in my head. I could always make Egg Benedict, but that would take too long and Naruto might not eat it. Hm…simple, gotta think simple and filling… My eyes landed on the bacon, a bag of ham and turkey, cheese, eggs and some sausage. Slowly, the thought came to my mind before I even recognized it as a thought.

Omelet.

Thirty minutes later, I was carrying two plates on top of two cups up to Naruto's room. I made each of us an omelet. His was huge, filled with all the good ingredients I could find in his fridge and around the pantry. Mine was just a bit tinier, I couldn't burn this off as fast as he could and since I wasn't going to work out today, I needed to eat healthy at least. I only had ham, egg and cheese. Small, but enough to make me happy.

I pushed Naruto's room door open with my foot and walked across the room, setting the cups down on the end table, then grabbing the plates off of the top of them. I set the plates next to the cups and leaned over Naruto, putting my mouth by his ear.

"Naruto." I whispered, kissing his temple gently and he twitched. "Wake up." Using my hand, I shook him a bit, keeping my face close. He took in a long breathe through his nose, his chest and chin touching as his face scrunched up tiredly. I smiled and cupped his cheeks in my hands. His eyes parted slightly, but snapped back shut when I gingerly kissed him. I swear every time we kissed, my heart had a conniption. Just for a second, I would get so nervous that I forgot how to kiss, then all my senses came slamming back into me and I felt everything like I had hyper awareness. His hair was always ten times softer, his skin cooler, his body, which I could feel shaking beneath me, pressing against mine. He was so intoxicating. I ached for him. I love him.

"Mm, Sasuke." Naruto mumbled through the kiss and I leaned back, looking down at his sleepy face. His blue eyes were shining and that made me smile. "What's that smell?" He asked almost making me laugh. I pulled back all the way and grabbed his plate, holding it up.

"I made breakfast." His face filled with wonder and excitement.

"I love you." He said, sitting up quickly as though he hadn't just been sleeping. I chuckled this time, handing him the plate and grabbing mine. I positioned myself next to him, leaning against the headboard and began eating my omelet, watching him out the corner of my eye. He used his fork to expertly cut his entire omelet up into bite sized pieces. That was something I noticed recently about him. He liked eating his food like that, which is why, I suspected, he liked chicken nuggets. I use to eat like that. Perfectly ripping my food apart to a certain size, but then I realized how weird that was and I fought that urge. I remember one time when I was sitting with Neji and had started tearing apart my pepperoni roll and he started making fun of me. Back then, I was embarrassed, because I was just trying to fit in, but now. I kind of wish I would of hit him. Many times.

"This is delicious." Naruto moaned, snapping me out my daze and I looked back over at him, blinking slowly. He was chewing on a piece of the omelet, looking like he was in heaven. He should of remembered how good of a cook I was. Back in our Freshman year, he would come over every once in a while and I'd make him food. It was only two years ago, though it felt like forever.

"I tried." I chuckled and he looked at me, his blue eyes shining.

"No you didn't." He said. "If you would of actually tried, I would probably die when I took my first bite." Rolling my eyes, I smirked shortly. Maybe my lips fell too quick or my face looked the wrong way, but the shine in Naruto's eyes faded and he gave me a concerned look. "What's wrong?" He asked, dropping his hand so his fork clattered on his plate. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Nothing." I shook my head. Okay maybe I was feeling a bit nostalgic about the past and my mind started wandering to all the mistakes I made, but I didn't think my face was showing it. Naruto stared at me for a long time and I really wished I could read his mind. What was going on in there? Was it as messy as mine? Or was his organized? Easy to maneuver and think about things? I highly doubted it though. The way Naruto would always paused for the longest times or muscles on his face would twitch, showed that he had a hard time thinking as well. Though his face was completely still now and his eyes were cold and hard, feeling as though they were staring straight through me. Maybe he was reading my mind?

Suddenly, his eyes widened and he jumped up, holding onto the plate. Of course he wouldn't let his omelet fall. I flinched and clutched my own plate, staring up at him as he stood on the bed with a frantic look about him.

"School!" He screamed, jumping off the bed and running towards his dresser. "We're late!" He carefully set his plate down, then snatched his phone up, pressing the power button, but of course the screen didn't light up. Well, it was only obvious to me. "My phone's broken!" Naruto cried out, dropping to his knees and shaking his cell. I let out loud laughter, clutching my stomach and throwing my head back. Man, he was such a catch. I wiped a tear from my eye and looked back to him. He was looking over his shoulder at me, breathing hard with a red face. His lips were white and drawn in a straight line and his eyes were squinted at me.

"Naruto, I turned your phone off. I thought we'd ditch school today." I told him and he looked down at his phone, holding in his power button. It turned on and he sighed, falling onto his butt. He looked back at me.

"Oooh the Quarterback cutting school," Naruto said in a teasing voice. "And the gay kid he's living with isn't there either. That's gonna cause a disturbance among the force." I chuckled lightly, giving him a soft look.

"I don't care what anyone says." I said. "Today, tomorrow or the next day. As long as I don't lose you Naruto, I don't care if everyone ignores me." I saw Naruto's cheeks turned a faint pink, before he looked away, turning his back on me. I smiled.

"You're so cheesy." He grumbled, playing with his phone. I set my plate on the end table and stood up, walking over to him. I sat down behind him and wrapped my arms around his shoulders, nuzzling my nose into his neck. He smelled like…him. He always had a really good natural smell. I closed my eyes and sighed, feeling him shiver. "So what are we going to do all day?" Naruto asked me and I shrugged softly.

"Whatever you want to." I mumbled against his neck.

"Can we go out to a fancy restaurant, walk in the park and cuddle up on the couch at midnight and watch bad movies until we fall asleep?" Naruto asked, taking large breath when he finished. I lifted my head some, knitting my eyebrows.

"And you call me cheesy." I said and he laughed quietly, leaning back against me. "Do you want to go out to eat?" I asked him, lifting my hand up and stroking his hair. It was so soft. Always so incredibly soft.

"Later." Naruto said, twisting his body some and looking at me, his cheeks slightly red. "I'm still sleepy." I smiled.

"Go to sleep then." I told him, falling onto my back and holding him against me still. He let out what only I can call a giggle, then dropped his head on my chest and closed his eyes. A long breath followed his silence and I closed my own eyes. I had never felt so much bigger than anyone, except when it came to Naruto. He was such a little thing. I broke six foot and he still hadn't reached my shoulder, plus he was half my torso size. Sometimes, I felt like I would touch him too hard and he would break, but I always wanted to squeeze him so tight.

Suddenly, I felt lips press against mine and I instantly responded. I had noticed him moving around, but I didn't think he was going to kiss me. Not that I minded. No, I didn't mind at all. I laid my hands on his back, holding him close and he pressed against me, straddling my hips. His fingers found their way into my hair, tugging at random strands and I squeezed his sides, sitting up and kissing him harder. He sighed into the kiss and I broke it after, pressing my lips against his jaw and slowly down his neck, sucking on his collarbone and he groaned quietly, making me smile. I pushed him down on his back, sliding my hands up under his shirt, gently running my fingers up and down his sides. I bit down on the side of his neck, making him buck his hips. Wanting to see his reaction, I stuck my tongue out and licked up the length of his neck to his ear, gently sucking on the side of it. Naruto moaned, then pushed me back some. I looked down at him. His face was red and his eyes were darker, but not in a bad way.

"What?" I asked, smirking playfully and he pouted at me.

"Stop teasing me." He was so cute. I chuckled softly and leaned down, kissing him gently. I was about to say something, but his phone started going off. We both paused, before I reached over and grabbed it, looking at the caller id.

"Your mom." I told him and he shrugged.

"Answer it." I nodded. His mom loved me, she thought I was the sweetest and most kindest boy she had ever met. What can I say?

"Hello?" I answered.

"Sasuke?" Naruto's mom's voice came across, confused.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Oh good, I was calling to talk to you anyways." She said, making me raise an eyebrow and sit up.

"You were?" I suddenly felt like something was seriously about to go wrong. I was trying not to freak out so Naruto didn't get worried, but he could already tell something was wrong.

"Yeah, Ino's been driving me mad over here, because she can't get a hold of you. She says your phone's not working?" She pointed out and I swallowed hard, standing up. Naruto grabbed my ankle as I started towards the door, but I just held up a finger and walked out his room.

"Uh yeah, I broke it, but I got a new one. I just haven't gotten time to give her the new number." I lied, biting my lip softly.

"Well, she already went to sleep, but I can have her call you when she wakes up. I know you probably miss her." She told me and I cringed. Damn. Damn. Damn. Damn. Everything was going down hill. I knew I would have to tell Ino about Naruto and how I felt, but I was afraid of what would happen after that. "I have a pen and paper, you can give me your new number." Naruto's mom said and I suddenly felt resentful towards her. Stupid, caring mother. I told her my number. "Alright, well, I talk to you later, Sasuke. Tell Naruto I love him. Bye, bye."

"Bye." I pinched the bridge of my nose, hanging up the phone and sighing heavily.

"So, what was that about?" I heard Naruto's voice behind me and I closed my eyes, praying that I could get this out the right way. In fact, I didn't even know what I was going to say.

"I still haven't told Ino." I said and he was quiet.

"Okay?" Naruto urged me to go on.

"I don't know if I can." I revealed. I honestly didn't care about what anyone thought about me and Naruto dating or doing whatever we were doing, but I did care about what his parents thought. If I broke up with Ino for her brother, would his parents hate me automatically? Because I know Ino would and if Ino hated me, I would barley be allowed over to see Naruto and that would be frustrating. Naruto's parents took family serious and I don't know how this would go over with them.

"Okay." I couldn't place the emotion in Naruto's voice, so I turned around and looked at him. His eyes were downcast as he stood in his doorway, hand on the frame. I saw that he was upset. I wonder if he thought I was saying I didn't want to be with him, because that wasn't what I was saying. Not at all. Not in a million years. "I think…we should just…not do this." I felt panic stir deep in my chest and there was a long, stretched out silence between him and I as his words sat in the air. I kind of wanted to hit him.

"_What?" _I asked incredulously and Naruto looked at me, fierceness and anger in his eyes.

"Don't _what_ me." He snapped. "If you can't tell Ino, then you can't have me. I'm not going to sit here and wait for you like some obedient puppy." He lifted his hand, then let out a strangled scream. "And if I had a door, I would slam it!" It took a lot of self control not to laugh at him.

"Listen, I'm not choosing Ino over you if that's what you're thinking. I'm just thinking ahead of time. If you had to act like my best friend so Ino could have me over more often and hang out with me a lot, then what do you think your parents are going to do if I break Ino's heart to be with her brother? She'll hate me, which means your parents will hate me and then that means no more Naruto and Sasuke hanging out." I explained, trying to stay calm and he crossed his arms tightly, tapping his foot. He looked away from me and stared hard at his door frame. I smiled gently and walked over to him, cupping his face and turning it so he looked at me. He had tears in his eyes, from anger or sadness, I couldn't tell. I leaned down and kissed him softly. "You know I love you." I told him.

"You promise you'll never choose Ino over me?" Naruto asked in a small voice and I couldn't help but to chuckle.

"Promise." I nodded and he wrapped his arms around my torso, leaning his head on my chest. I put my hands on his back, kissing the top of his head. I wonder if he could tell I was shaking.

"So, I was thinking…" Naruto mumbled to me as we sat on the couch downstairs, watching T.V. Okay, yes, I'll admit it. I watch too much television for my own good.

"You shouldn't do that. I don't want you to hurt yourself." I teased him, holding him tightly and he elbowed me gently, laughing. I was lying against the arm rest and he was laid out on top of me, his back on my chest. But he suddenly spun around and leaned over me, looking serious.

"I think we should tell Neji and Kiba before the whole school finds out." He suggested and I tilted my head some. That wasn't such a bad idea, but then again, Neji's reaction was the second most thing I was fearing the most. No matter how much Neji pissed me off, he was still my best friend. Well, as much of best friends we could get. We were weird friends. Kiba…well he was usually just a tag along. Wherever Neji was, you could pretty much find Kiba. I never pegged them as friends, but they sure were close. Maybe Neji's best friend was Kiba and not me. Or maybe we were all best friends. Though me and Kiba never really talked much. Hell, I don't know. That's girl shit. "What do you think? We could invite them over now. It's five, school's out and I highly doubt their doing anything important." Eh, he could be right.

"How are we gonna tell them?" I asked and he raised an eyebrow.

"Just tell them." He sat up between my legs. "Hey Kiba, Neji, what's up? Did you see that new movie? Me and Sasuke are gay together. Want something to eat?" He said and I laughed loudly, shaking my head. He was something else. "It'll be easy." Naruto pressed his hands against my chest.

"What if they don't take it good? What if they hate us?" I asked, watching whatever he was doing. He shrugged.

"Weren't you the one saying that you didn't care as long as you had me?" He grumbled and I smiled, running a hand through his hair.

"I meant that." I replied. "Let's call them over." I reached to the coffee table and grabbed my cell phone, turning it on. All my contacts were able to be transferred to my phone, so I easily found Neji's number and pressed call. It rang about three times before he answered.

"Yeah?" I heard someone talking loudly in the background.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Hanging with Kiba at my house." He answered.

"Wanna come over to Naruto's? I have something to tell you guys." I said, trying not to chew my lip. If I said I wasn't nervous, I would be lying. Neji was a close friend and I had a feeling he wouldn't be okay with this. Like at all.

"Sure. Be there in ten."

"Alright." We ended the line, no use for goodbyes or anything. Naruto stared down at me and I felt like he knew I was nervous. Maybe with his hands on my chest, he could feel my quickened heartbeat. "This is gonna be fun." I sat up, wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him down to me, pushing my face into his neck. Every time I was around him, I felt this overwhelming sense of emotion. Love, happiness, excitement, content. It was always like this and I liked it.

"Should we get out some snacks or something. The way to a man's heart is through their stomach." Naruto pointed out.

"Maybe to yours and Kiba's, but Neji's a little different then most men." I told him and he shrugged, sitting up again, but not too far away.

"True, maybe we should bring him some puppies to kick." Naruto teased, but then again…I don't know if he was really teasing. Neji did kind of give off the effect of a puppy kicker. I chuckled and pulled Naruto down for a short kiss. "Shouldn't we call Kiba?" Naruto asked.

"He's with Neji." I said and he ohed. "And what about your friends? Shouldn't we tell them?"

"Well, Sakura already knows, doesn't she?" He narrowed his eyes at me for a second. "And Shikamaru already knows I'm gay and he wouldn't care if I had a boyfriend or not. Unlike your friends who don't know you're gay."

"Did you just call me your boyfriend?" A sly smile crossed my lips and Naruto's cheeks turned red. He moved away from me, rolling his eyes.

"There's nothing else I could really call you." He cleared his throat. I laughed and reached over, grabbing his hand and intertwining our fingers. His cheeks got darker, but he looked at me.

"That's all I want to be called." I gave him what I hoped was a heartwarming smile, which I think it was because Naruto gave me a perfect one back and gripped my hand tightly. If an Angel existed in my life, he would be the one.

A knock on the door startled us out of our romantic stare down and I blinked slowly. Damn, they were here already? They must of ran over here. I mean, Neji didn't live that far away, but I figured he'd actually take ten minutes since he said ten minutes.

"That was fast." Naruto grumbled, standing from his couch and I tried to follow him, but I couldn't move. I was literally frozen with fear and it took my brain a second to feel it creep up like an icy chill. If there was someone I was completely terrified of telling, it was Neji. And Naruto's parents, but this was closer then them finding out. I knew Neji wasn't going to take this good. I wondered how bad he would take it? I honestly and truly cared about what Neji thought, not exactly about me, but…okay, yes, about me. "Are you coming?" Naruto snapped me out of my daze and I slowly looked up at him, realizing something.

I could make it. Even if Neji completely banished me from his life and made fun of me for the rest of my life. I knew I could do anything, because I had Naruto. The boy I wanted ever since I met in Ninth grade. He was always so full of life and his smile just melted me. I loved him. Always have, always will. And if Neji can't accept that, then that's okay, because I know Naruto's going to accept me no matter what kind of person I am and that's all that matters.

"Yeah." I nodded and stood off the couch with him, both of us heading to the front door. Someone knocked again and Naruto opened the door in the middle of it. Neji and Kiba stood at the doorstep, looking curious.

"Sup nerd." Neji smirked at Naruto, walking passed him into the house. He ruffled Naruto's hair and Naruto blushed, fixing his locks once Neji's hand moved.

"I'm not a nerd." He grumbled.

"Hey." Kiba greeted in a friendly way, closing the door behind himself and kicking off his shoes. Neji did the same, but in a neater manner.

"What'd you want to talk about?" Neji asked, putting his hands into his shorts pockets and looking directly at me. I almost said 'You better hold onto your socks, because I'm about to knock them off', but I held it back. Sometimes, I don't know what the hell my mind's doing up there.

"You might want to sit down." Naruto said for me, heading towards the Living Room and Kiba's eyes widened some.

"Oh God, did someone die?" He asked and I snickered.

"No." I shook my head and followed Naruto, which in turn, made Neji follow me and Kiba him. We all walked into the Living Room, me and Naruto sitting on the couch and Kiba and Neji sitting on the loveseat. I think it might of just been me, but they were sitting awfully close together…

Oh. My. Fucking. God.

Suddenly, thousands of memories of being around Kiba and Neji rushed through my head so fast I could barely think straight. What if….what if?! I wanted to vomit, throw up everywhere, but I couldn't move. I don't even think I was breathing. This entire time…!

"Sasuke?" Naruto tapped my shoulder, but I could only stare at Kiba and Neji. "Hm…I guess I'll have to say it." I heard him mumbled, then he took a large breath, straightened up and gave the boys across from us a leveled look. "Sasuke's gay and we're together now." He said blandly. Before, I could picture Neji and Kiba's reactions being them standing up in anger and confusion, being completely thrown off guard and stomping out the house. But instead, they stared at Naruto and me for a second, looked at each other, then busted out laughing. Yes, Neji. Laughing. Full on laughter. He was clutching his stomach and shaking his head, his hair falling around his face. Kiba stamped his foot, gripping the couch for support as he laughed. I started to feel heat rise in my cheeks. They thought we were joking. Damn.

"That's so ironic!" Kiba sputtered out through his fits of hysterics.

"I know, I know." Neji tried to breathe, holding his stomach so tight, his shirt was taunt. His laughter subsided a lot faster than Kiba's, but the act had left him breathless. He leaned against the back of the couch, taking long breaths.

"I'm confused." Naruto whined, narrowing his eyes at Neji and Kiba. Finally, Kiba stopped laughing slowly, wiping wetness from his eyes and looking at Naruto.

"You might not believe this, but…." He looked at Neji, who nodded, still smirking, then looked back at us. "Me and Neji are gay too." I could tell from Naruto's face that he thought they were joking, but from their serious looks all of sudden, I saw that thought ebb from his eyes. Naruto jumped up from the couch, pointing at Neji and Kiba, opening and closing his mouth, but he apparently couldn't get any words out. I, being the smarty I am, had figured it out five seconds earlier than him. Though I couldn't believe I hadn't noticed it before. Neji and Kiba were always together, Neji only ever listened to Kiba, just anything. It was so obvious.

"You!" Naruto screamed, literally jumping on Neji and grabbing the front of his shirt. Me and Kiba just watched him. "You always made fun of me, because I was gay, but you-! You're-! YOU'RE GAY!" He shook him roughly and Neji grabbed his hands, stopping himself from being shaken.

"I just didn't want anyone to find out, because you went through a lot and I didn't want to put Kiba through something like that." Neji said and even I had to admit that was really cute. "If I was even a little nice to you, then everyone would start making fun of me and knowing Kiba, he'd try to stand up for me…and that's how rumors start." He explained. Naruto slowly let go of his shirt and got off of him, standing up straight.

"I always told him to tone it down a bit." Kiba pointed out and Neji shrugged.

"I never really liked you anyways, so making fun of you was easy." He said and Naruto crossed his arms, pouting.

"How long has this been going on?" I piped up for the first time since we all sat down. Kiba looked up at the ceiling, tapping his chin in thought.

"Uhh…right after tenth grade ended soo…"

"A little longer than seven months." Neji answered and Naruto's jaw dropped. Seven mother fucking months?! Damn! They have been doing a great job of no one finding out about them.

"Holy shit." Naruto whispered. Holy shit was correct.

"So what are you guys going to do about it?" Kiba asked, situating himself so he sat Indian style on the couch. Naruto seemed confused, but I knew what he meant. Were we gonna keep it a secret or were we gonna tell everyone? I wasn't going to go around telling people, but I wasn't going to keep it a secret either. Besides, once I broke up with Ino and she figured out the reason, she was going to do her own talking. Just like she did when she found out about Naruto. I looked at the blonde, thinking back to the day everyone had found out about him and what had happened. My stomach twisted. If there was one thing in life I was glad I never did, it was that. I wonder if Kiba didn't let Neji go, because neither of them were there.

"Nothing really," I answered, shrugging. "If people find out, oh well." Naruto nodded vigorously next to me.

"Yeah, what he said." He said and Neji smirked, shaking his head.

"Neji says no one can find out about us, because he doesn't think I'm 'strong' enough to handle being bullied." Kiba gave Neji a look that said they had argued and spoken about this a million times, but he still didn't agree with it. Neji looked at his…boyfriend?…shaking his head.

"Do you honestly think you could handle being in Naruto's position, I'm sure he can tell you about all the horrible things that have happened." He said, gesturing towards Naruto, who's face took on a solemn look.

"Yeah, it sucks." He said softly. I stared at him, wondering what was going through his head. And how much of it was about me. My stomach twisted again, thinking back to all the horrible things I had said or done to him. I promised myself I wouldn't bully him once his parents left, but I had fallen so deep into the routine, that that was the only way I knew how to act around him. After the basement incident, something had finally hit me. The fact that I didn't need to be an asshole to get close to him, if I just acted nice, genuinely nice, then it would all work out. But then of course I got drunk and spilled the beans. Don't drink, kids.

"See." Neji gave Naruto a lingering look, as though maybe he was regretting bullying Naruto too, before he looked back at Kiba who crossed his arms.

"See nothing. I can handle myself." He grumbled stubbornly. I almost laughed. He sounded a lot like Naruto.

"I'm not going to argue about this." Neji said and Kiba glared at him.

"Who said I was arguing?" He asked sharply and this time, I chuckled quietly. Oh yeah, he definitely sounded like Naruto. Kiba and Neji stared each other down, quite different from me and Naruto's short stare down before they came. I cleared my throat to get rid of the awkward tension and slowly, they looked over at us.

"You guys hungry?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"_Yes." _Naruto nodded, his eyes wide. He was always hungry.

"Yeah, I guess." Neji shrugged and Kiba nodded as well, looking as crazy as Naruto. I stood up from the couch, stretching my hands above my head and hearing a few cracks from my back in return. Aah.

"I'll go whip something up then." I said and Naruto shot up from the couch as well.

"I'll go with you." He told me, skipping towards the kitchen. Me, Neji and Kiba all exchanged weird looks, but I followed Naruto into the kitchen. "You can't leave me in there with those crazy people." He said once we were out of earshot of the couple in the Living Room. I raised an eyebrow.

"Crazy people?" I asked.

"Or maybe we're the crazy ones since we didn't notice that they've been dating for seven months!" He tried to keep his voice low. "That doesn't even make sense." I walked over to the pantry, looking around, but keeping my attention on him.

"What doesn't make sense, the fact that they're gay or that they're a couple?" I questioned him.

"Both." He hissed. I snickered slightly, he was being so overdramatic. "That's almost as bad as you saying you're gay and like me after bullying me for so long. It just doesn't make sense." Finding nothing that suited me in the pantry, I decided to just grab a frozen pizza out the freezer.

"Hey, Kiba never bullied you, so you can't say anything about him. And you do know Neji never really liked you. Had something to do with Track…" I said, setting the box on the island and ripping it open.

"I never liked him either." Naruto grumbled.

"So, it isn't as crazy as you're making it out to be." I said.

"It's fucking insane. Neji Hyuga and Kiba Inuzuka being gay together defies all rules of the world. It doesn't fit normally in a sentence. It doesn't make fucking sense. Like am I the only one that's going crazy over this?" He asked incredulously.

"Yes. Yes, you are." I pre heated the oven, then grabbed his shoulders. "If Neji and Kiba are gay, then oh well. You're border line not accepting them and how would you feel if they hadn't accepted us?" I asked.

"I wouldn't of cared!" Naruto smacked my arms away. "You're the only one that would care because _you_ crave Neji's approval on _everything." _My eye twitched and I glared at Naruto. He seemed to notice what he said, because his face went from slightly angry to apologetic.

"I-" My mouth couldn't form words, so I turned my back on him. I wasn't going to argue with him about this today or any other day. Yes, okay, maybe I did value Neji's opinion more than I should, but I'm sure he was the same with Sakura! In fact, I was positive that if Sakura wouldn't of accepted us, then he would have had second thoughts about it. Stupid, hypocritical- I bit down on my mind's tongue, trying to calm myself. It doesn't matter. It doesn't matter. "Alright, fine. Say what you want, but I don't care about them being gay and you shouldn't either." I finally managed to say and Naruto huffed loudly.

"Okay." He sounded like a child who hadn't gotten his way. He turned around and headed back into the Living Room. Then came back five seconds later, looking white.

"What?" I asked, feeling slightly concern.

"They have to go." He said and I raised both my eyebrows.

"Why?"

"_They're making out on my couch, Sasuke. My. Couch." _I stared at Naruto for a long time, before breaking out into laughter, holding my stomach. He bounced around me, trying to get me to get them out of his house, but I couldn't stop laughing. No matter what Naruto did or said to me, whether it made me sad or angry, I could never be on a bad side with him. With his mood swinging abilities, I highly doubt anyone could stay permanently mad at him. And again, I was confronted with my fears of everyone finding out, but then I heard Naruto's frantic voce about Neji and Kiba and I just knew. As long as he was with me, I could face the world.

* * *

Was that surprising or what?! I literally came up with that on the spot. I was just like…what if Neji and Kiba are gay? There's barley any hinting in earlier chapters, but the whole thing with Kiba being the only one Neji listened to gave me the idea, so I went with it! I hope you liked it! .

Review and tell me what you think!


	10. Chapter 10

Goosshhh I know it's been forever, but I could just not write this chapter! Well, I could, but I just didn't want to. But once I started it, I couldn't stop ahah^.^ There's a baby lemon in here, not too much, just a word or two that made me blush as I typed it lolll but I got over it!

I tried to add a lot of funny snide comments in here, because some serious things happen. You tell me if they're funny, because I laugh at mostly everything I think and say sooo…

ANYWAYS! Go on and read! :D

* * *

Chapter ten

"Are you ready?" Sasuke asked me as he shifted his gears into park and turned his car off. He looked over at me with his deep, dark eyes and waited for my answer. Was I ready? Was _I_ ready? Was I ready to not care if someone saw me and Sasuke walking into school together? Was I ready to not care if we kissed in the hallway before class, or he held my books for me? Or held my hand? Or waited for me after practice and vise versa? Was I ready to act like I didn't care? Well…duh.

"Yeah." My voice painstakingly cracked, showing my nervousness. Okay, yeah, I was ready, but I was nervous about it. Not for me, but for Sasuke. Seeing the way he almost lost his nerve yesterday when we told Kiba and Neji, I'm not sure how he'll react to this. The whole school finding out, that was a lot of fucking people. Like…ten would be a lot and I don't even know how many kids are in my Graduating Class, let alone the ninth, tenth and twelfth graders. I had built a rock shell armor on my body, but Sasuke was sort of soft and squishy. Well, actually, he had some rock hard abs and the firmest biceps…

Sorry, got distracted.

"You sure?" Sasuke asked, raising an eyebrow at me and I swallowed hard, nodding. If I had to put on a brave face anytime, it was now. I knew he knew how hard it was for me, but maybe if I looked strong, he'd act it. Or something like that.

"Yeah, I can do this. You can do this. We can do this." I said, grabbing the strap of my backpack, and my track bag, and opening the car door. "So let's do this." Damn, if this was a movie, we'd be robbing a bank so killers didn't kill our kids. Because I just sound like a hard ass.

"Alright." I could tell by his voice that he didn't believe me, but I ignored it and closed the door as he got out his car and locked it. He waited for me on the other side of the car and then, together, we walked towards the entrance. It was silent, a silence that was awkward and filled with thinking, because neither of us knew what to do. Or what to say. But we all know, I'm better at handling awkward silences, unlike my partner.

"So, are you gonna come watch me train? Or are you gonna go to class?" I shook my track bag. It wasn't like I didn't want to go with him to Fpk and bask in all their sweatiness, but yeah….tell me what's appealing about that. Nothing.

"I got to go warm up a little on the Track with Sakura." I told him.

"Oh right, yeah. Okay." He nodded and held the door open for me. My cheeks flushed lightly as I stepped under his arm, I didn't even have to duck. Damn, shortness. "Well, um, I have to go this way, so…" Oh God, the awkward, I want to kiss you but I don't know if I should, moment. For a spilt second, our eyes connected and my blush reddened, making me look away.

"So…" I heard him sigh heavily and he grabbed my shoulder, turning me to him. He leaned down and I started to panic. What if at the last second, someone walked in the school and saw us? What if it was Zaku or one of the other football players and they told everyone and Sasuke got kicked off the football team for being gay and everyone started bullying him and it was my fault. MY fault. I don't think I could live with that. I can't. I can't!

I don't know why I did it. There were thirty other possibilities that I could of come up with, but my body reacted on it's own and God, I will always hate this moment. It's so embarrassing.

I punched Sasuke in the face.

I'm surprised too.

"Oh my gosh!" I shouted, backing up as he doubled over and held his jaw. "I'm so sorry!"

"What the fuck?!" Sasuke yelled, standing up straight and giving me a look that said I was out of my mind. "Why in the hell did you punch me?" He asked incredulously and I opened my mouth to answer him, but I didn't have an answer. Fuck!

"I-I-I-I…." I stuttered like an idiot. "I-my lips! My lips are chapped and would you rather have cut up lips or a punched face?" I asked, hoping that sounded like a good answer.

"What the actual fuck?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow at me, looking angry and hot at the same time. "That doesn't even make sense, your lips aren't chapped. They were fine this morning when-"

"Yes, yes!" I cut him off, looking around at the still empty hallways. "I um! I have to get to practice! I'll um…love you…buddy…see you…" I turned around and dashed away, faintly hearing Sasuke mutter 'Buddy?'. Oh God, I'm such an asshole. Like straight, grade A asshole. What was I thinking back there? Punching him in the face. There was something wrong with me. Like completely wrong. Insanely wrong. Who just punches their boyfriend when they try to kiss them? Me. Dammit.

"And you punched him?" Sakura asked with her eyebrows halfway up her forehead. I buried my face in my hands and groaned, feeling embarrassed. I had finally told Sakura what had happened to Sasuke's face, because he was already sporting a bruise back in first period. She had been asking if I knew and I didn't want to talk about it while he was around. So I waited until Chemistry.

"For the fifteenth time, yes. I punched him." It was quiet for a second, before Sakura busted out laughing making my face burn. I glared at her as she clenched her stomach and doubled over in her seat. Did I ever mention Sakura could be a bitch sometimes, because I can't remember.

"Why?" She gasped out in a high pitched voice, tears in her eyes. I frowned. "Why would you punch him?"

"Are my ears deceiving me?" A voice interrupted our conversation and I peered over to see Zaku. Yeah, he had this class with us, but he never really said anything to me so I sort of forget about him a lot. Seeing him reminded me of the black eye I had for a couple of days. Stupid bastard. "Did Naru-baby actually fight someone back?" He asked, leaning on the desk me and Sakura occupied.

"Go crawl in a hole and die." I snapped, turning my glare on him.

"How was that black eye, huh? I hope it didn't hurt too bad." He faked a pout, which made me even more mad, but Sakura gasped, looking between me and Zaku. Oh shit. She never did know.

"Black eye?" She asked, fixing her eyes on me now.

"Oh yeah, he didn't tell you?" Zaku glanced at Sakura, then back to me. "You didn't tell your best friend, Naru?"

"Shut up." I growled, feeling my body shaking. Gotta stay clam. Gotta clam down. Breathe. Breathe.

"Why don't you make me, you fa-"

"You know what Zaku," Sakura cut him off, sitting up straight in her seat and looking angry. "If you don't move away from my table, _I'm_ going to give _you_ a black eye." She threatened and Zaku snorted.

"You're smaller than Naru, what are you going to do with these flimsy arms?" He tapped her biceps and she curled her lip at him, but it was me who stepped in. How dare he touch Sakura.

"Don't touch her." I stared him down…or up…whatever.

"Oh? Or what?" Zaku, just to piss me off, reached across the table and cupped her cheek. Okay. Fine. He did this. Not me. If anyone wanted to piss me off, all they had to do was bother Sakura. Red tinged my vision, then nothing. It was like I passed out, but I wasn't passed out. I don't know what happened. I can't remember.

The next thing I do remember was sitting in the Principal's office, my arms crossed tightly over my chest that was heaving heavily and quickly. Blood was smeared from my lip to my jaw line and my left cheek bone was red and pounding. I got into a fight, one that I couldn't recall, with stupid Zaku. I hope I beat his ass. I haven't seen him yet.

My Principal, Tsunade, was sitting in her desk, looking at me with a passive face. She already gave me the whole 'fighting is bad' lecture and yadda yadda yadda, so she didn't know what to say anymore. Apparently staring at me was going to make something pop into her head, but I was still pissed. I wanted to find Zaku and fight him again and again and again, I was so sick of him.

"Naruto," Tsunade spoke my name slowly, fixing her light brown eyes on my blue ones. I gave her an 'I really don't give a fuck' look and she sighed. "I know…I know this is hard for you, being gay and having people pick on you, but you have to learn how to control your anger." I flinched when she said gay. Great, I didn't know the Principal knew about me. Things spread around this school like a wildfire. "You'll be suspended for the rest of the week and we'll call your parents and let them know. Sasuke's on his way down here to take you home. You can go wait out there." She gestured to the door, practically saying that she couldn't even look at me anymore. I sighed and stood up out the seat, opening the door and walking out. Barley anyone was in the office, except Sasuke who was talking to the secretary. His jaw was lightly bruised. Hm, we look similar now.

He gave me a double take, raising his eyebrows at my bloody state, then he winced. I probably looked like shit, but I didn't care. I was so mad. Sasuke took a paper from the lady, probably our leave of absence slips, then thanked her, walking out with me. It was raining when we got outside, but we both walked slowly to his car, both dreading the conversation I knew we'd have. We got in and he started the car, but didn't drive. He stared out the windshield, that was blurry from the rain droplets and gripped the steering wheel.

"What's wrong with you?" Sasuke asked me quietly and I wanted to bang my head off the dashboard. I'd rather go back and sprain my ankle in his door again, then talk to him now. "Why would you…attack someone?" He turned to look at me, his face void of all emotion, along with his voice. It made me scared and pissed at the same time.

"He was being a complete asshole." I said back, trying to say it calmly too, but I could hear the roughness in my voice. Sasuke bit his lip, holding back something.

"He's in the hospital." He told me and my eyes widened. Zaku was in the hospital? Like I put him in the hospital? I must be crazy, but that made me kind of giddy.

"Good." I nodded firmly and Sasuke grabbed my arm, finally snapping.

"It's not good!" He shouted at me and I stared at him, my eyes so big I probably looked like a deer. "What the fuck Naruto?! They had to pull you off him three times and they said you were throwing chairs at him as they tried to pull you out the room! Your Chemistry teacher has to use a mop to clean Zaku's blood off the floor!" His grip tightened, but I didn't flinch. "I don't like the guy, but he didn't deserve that! I just don't understand what possessed you to do that! So tell me! What happened?!" I couldn't move or breathe or even blink. He looked so…livid. It was frightening and his grip wasn't loosening either and it hurt. "Naruto! Answer me!" Lightning struck somewhere in the distance, bathing us in a weird black and white light. I parted my lips and mumbled very quietly.

"You're hurting me." For a second, Sasuke just stared at me, then his eyes went wide and he let go of me. I grabbed my arm gently and turned away from him, moving closer to the door and chewing my lip. Tears were flooding my eyes. I wanted to cry. From being hurt or being angry or being sad, I don't know. How could I not hurt Zaku after all he's done to me? He's bullied me and tortured me worse than anyone ever has and he never let's up! He gave me a black eye and put his hands on Sakura, like that was okay, but Sasuke's yelling at me? I didn't do anything wrong. I protected my friend and did what I thought was right. That's not wrong.

I felt the car lurch and Sasuke pulled out the Student Parking lot, turning on the windshield wipers. Lightning flashed again and I saw drips of my tears fall onto my jeans and get soaked up in the fabric. I had to grind my lip between my teeth so I didn't sob. My arm was throbbing and so was my face and my feelings were hurt and I was confused. My day went from nearly perfect to hell.

Shortly after we pulled into my driveway, I left my things in his car, because I just needed to get out of there. I was soaked as soon as I stepped out and closed the door. I ran to my door, let out a loud sob when thunder rumbled, then I pulled my key out my pocket and unlocked the door. Leaving it cracked for Sasuke, I dashed upstairs, feeling my phone vibrate in my pocket. When I entered my room, I pulled it out and answered it without looking at the caller I.D.

"Hello?" My voice was cracked and dry.

"Naruto Uzumaki, what the hell is wrong with you?" And then it started, my long ass lecture from my dad. God, he sounded just like Sasuke. My arm suddenly shot with pain and my lip trembled. I couldn't listen to this anymore. His voice was cut off as I hung up the phone and dropped it on the ground. I pressed my palms against my face, rubbing the tears away. Man, I thought being gay was easy. I could handle the bullying and jokes and maybe sometimes the bad days, but it's the moments I felt like this that I think I just can't go on. Lucky me I wasn't suicidal. At least, I don't think I am.

"Hey." A deep voice mumbled from my doorway, making me jump. I knew it was Sasuke, I didn't have to look to know that, but I was nervous. From instinct, I grabbed my arm. I didn't know what to say to him or even if I wanted to say anything. For the first time in my life, I was legitimately scared of Sasuke. Like shaking scared.

I felt fingertips on my arm that he had grabbed so hard and I flinched roughly, moving away. I wanted to be mad at him, I really did, but then again, I wanted him to hold me and tell me he forgave me. Even though I had done something so wrong, so bad, that he still accepted me. Even if I was crazy and messed up, that he still loved me. I hope he still loved me.

Sasuke grabbed my other arm gently and pulled me towards him, spinning me around so I was facing him. His eyebrows were drawn in a furrow and his lips were pulled down. He was gonna yell at me again, tell me I was stupid and needed help or something. I could tell.

Or maybe I couldn't.

He cupped my face between his hands and leaned down, placing his lips on mine softly. My heart warmed and suddenly, I wasn't scared anymore. I kissed back, standing on my tip toes some, because I needed him. His warmth and love and acceptance. I needed it. I wrapped my arms around his torso squeezing him and he deepened the kiss, moving his hands from my face to my hips. His clothes were wet from the rain and so were mine, so I'm sure that's why we discarded them a minute later and were laying under my blankets. At least, that's what I pretended was the reason. We, of course, still had out boxers on, but my face was burning bright red as Sasuke leaned over me, his muscles flexing as he held himself low so he could kiss me roughly. I was gently tracing the muscles on his back.

And God, there was fire burning everywhere he touched me and electricity pulsing through my veins more shocking then the ones outside. Then he was kissing down my neck, leaving marks he shouldn't have, and over my chest and I just couldn't stand it. He was lying between my legs and grinding against me and oh my God, I couldn't breathe. His hands reached down and started tugging at my boxers and before I knew it-

My doorbell was ringing.

Wooooooowwwwwwww

Sasuke stopped doing what he was doing and pulled back, looking towards the outside of my room. We both listened, though it was kind of hard because our breaths were ragged and loud. Soon, the doorbell rang again and Sasuke muttered a curse. Yeah, I was hoping I imagined it too. He got off me and grabbed his pants, yanking them on.

"I'll be back." He told me, his eyes going from my face and down my body. I flushed and pulled the blankets up to my neck, making him chuckle. He walked out the room and I sighed heavily, burying my face in the sheets that smelled just like him now. I knew doing whatever we were doing wasn't going to cover up the mess I left behind at school, but it was enough. My arm didn't even hurt anymore either. "Naruto!" I heard Sasuke call me and I sighed. Apparently it was for me. I got out of bed and grabbed my pants too, but I also grabbed my shirt and pulled it on. Once I was fully dressed I started out my room. It was probably Sakura coming to see me because she was worried. Or she could be angry too. But what I saw when I was able to look in my foyer, made my heart freeze up and fall into my stomach.

Oh shit.

The cops were here.

Every time I saw police, I always had this weird reaction of being scared. Even when I hadn't done anything wrong. But now that I know I've done something wrong, I almost passed out. One of the cops gestured me to come down the rest of my stairs and I did, walking slowly and stopping on the landing. I was close enough to have a conversation, but not too close that one of the could grab me and arrest me. Sasuke's face looked somber and nervous, I don't even know what my face looked like.

"What's going on?" I asked in a quiet voice. I knew damn well what was going on. The taller of the two cops, who was rather attractive, I might add, gave me a hard look.

"Zaku Abumi's parents are pressing charges about what happened today." He told me and I held back a loud 'Awe fuck'. Instead, Sasuke decided to put his two cents in.

"What?" He asked incredulously. Apparently he wasn't debriefed on the subject. "It was a fight, not an attack." Funny how that's what Sasuke called it when he was yelling at me.

"From what people told us, it was more of an attack." The other cop said back, giving Sasuke a wary look. Sasuke opened his mouth to retort, but then closed it, looking angry. He glanced at me, then back to the cops.

"Well then, what do you want?" He asked in a calm voice. I needed to learn how to master that kind of voice.

"To take him down to the station." The shorter cop replied and I raised an eyebrow, secretly panicking. The station?! He wanted to take me down there?! They were gonna question me and figure out I was crazy and send me to a mental hospital where I would only get three meals a day! I can't live on that kind of diet!

"Don't you have to read me my Miranda Rights or something?" I question, taking a couple steps back from them. My voice was shaking and so was I. I probably either looked insane or guilty. My legs were getting ready to bound up the stairs, so I was definitely gonna look guilty.

"Um…no." The tall cop answered, confused. "You're not being arrested." Oh Thank God.

"Then I don't have to go with you." I said, then yelped when my back hit the wall. Okay, I needed to calm the fuck down.

"Naruto." Sasuke scolded giving that, what a surprise, crazy look. "Just go."

"Go with me." I blurted out, fixing my eyes on my boyfriend. Sasuke turned to look at the cops, who gave each other looks, then shrugged.

"It's fine." The tall one said, then opened my front door and gestured towards the street. "Come on." Sasuke grabbed a jacket and his shoes, while I paid no mind to either and just walked out the house, keeping enough distance from the cops. It's not like I hated cops or anything, I mean, they were only doing their job, they just made me nervous. I'm like terrified of being arrested and confined in a cell for the rest of my life. Whether it was in a Insane Asylum or a Prison, neither sounded dandy. Me and Sasuke got into the back of the police cruiser, he had grabbed me some shoes, then the cops got in and started driving downtown. I think whoever builds Police Station purposefully puts them downtown so the police can just grab someone and be like 'I'm taking you downtown.'

It only took about five minutes to get there, plus Sasuke was texting most of the time, so I was alone in all my anxiousness. Once we did get there, I felt even more nervous. At first, the cops weren't going to let Sasuke sit in on the questioning with me, but I threw a fit and so did he. They asked me if I wanted a lawyer and I told them no. I think that was a bad idea. Instead of the two cops who brought me down here questioning me, I actually had a detective and Zaku's lawyer. This was insanity.

"Okay, so just give me a run down of what happened today, Naruto." The detective, Yuri, told me. I glanced at Sasuke who nodded, then I took a deep breath.

"Um…I was in Chemistry with my friend Sakura and we,…we were talking about me hitting someone-"

"So you have a history of violence?" Yuri asked me and I blushed.

"Well, no. I just-"

"That's not exactly correct, Naruto." The Lawyer, Mr. Dick fuck, or I think his name was Ryuu, said. Whatever they sound alike. "You see, I have your school records here," Fuck. "And just in the past two school years you have been into six fights. Which I believe shows a history of violence." He closed the files he had on me and gave me an 'You're not getting out of this' look. Yeah, I should of gotten that Lawyer. There was a knock at the door and a police officer stuck his head in.

"Sasuke, someone's here to see you." He said and me and Sasuke both looked confused. Here to see him? Maybe his parents came to pick him up because they didn't want him around a delinquent like me. Sasuke hesitated for a moment, I knew he didn't want to leave me, but I gave him a reassuring nod. He sighed and stood out of his chair and walked out the room. The door closed and I looked back around, facing my questioners.

"Have you and Zaku had altercations in the past?" Yuri asked me. I nodded.

"Yeah, he picks on me a lot." I shrugged, trying not to seem too jittery, because I kind of wanted to jump up and pace.

"Picks on you how?" Ryuu asked, raising an eyebrow at me and I glared at him.

"Well, it's not that difficult to figure out. He's an as-" I bit my lip, cutting off my ass statement. "He's rude and he…says mean things to me…" God, I sounded like a five year old, but what else could I say? He beats me up and kicks me when I'm down, knocks books out of my hand? What the fuck…that's what I should be saying! But something was holding me back. Something nagging me at the back of my mind.

"So what you're saying is that instead of going to the Guidance Councilor, who is in your school for dealing with bullies, or even your Principal, you attack my client like some sort of heathen." Heathen? The hell, are we in the 1950's?

"I didn't attack him, I-"

"I've already spoken to some of the kids in that class during the time." The detective cut me off. Again. This is wrong. Shouldn't he be a mediator and not taking sides? "They said you jumped over the desk out of no where and started punching Zaku." Whoa. I did that? I'm such a hard ass. I had to fight to keep a smile off my face.

"He was making me really angry-"

"So, If I was making you really angry, as you say," Dr. Stick up his ass, interrupted me. "You would jump over this table and being hitting me? Have you no control over yourself?" No, I don't. Thanks for asking.

"Listen, it wasn't like that, I-"

"You were what? Breaking under the pressure? If he was bothering you that bad, then you should of told your Chemistry Teacher, correct?" Ryuu said and my face started to get really hot. If he would let me get a word in, then I could explain what happened.

"I just got-"

"Got what? Over whelmed and you couldn't-"

"Listen!" I screamed, slamming my hand on the table and making them both flinch. And at the same time, the door swung open and walked in Sasuke and…what? Why was…

"Enough. No more questions." My History teacher said. "You will let me speak to my client before you ask him anymore questions."

"Oh? And you're his Lawyer, that he didn't ask for?" Ryuu asked smartly and I blinked stupidly. I don't know what to do.

"Yes, Kakashi Hatake. Fully licensed to be here, whether he wants me or not. Besides, he's too stupid to know when to shut his mouth or not." I blushed heavily and glared at Kakashi. What in the hell was he doing here anyways? "Anyways, we have to go up to Hospital to be witnesses while Zaku signs these papers so he can press charges on a kid he's been bullying for two years. Where that makes sense, I wouldn't know, but sometimes life doesn't make sense." Sasuke grabbed my hand and started to tug me out the room, while Kakashi smiled behind the mask he always wore at Ryuu who was red in the face. "We'll see you there."

I guess I was lying when I told Ryuu, in my mind, I had no self control, because I held my tongue until Sasuke, Kakashi and I all piled up in Kakashi's car. In fact, I actually waited until we were on the road, before I exploded.

"What the hell was that back there?!" I screamed. This was so illegal. Kakashi lying was insane and it was probably going to get him and me in trouble. And I didn't need anymore damn trouble.

"I was helping you, what do you mean?" Kakashi glanced at me through his rearview mirror. I gapped at him.

"What do you mean, what do you mean? How could you not understand what I mean, I mean, I'm saying this loud and clear aren't I? You're not even a Lawyer!" I scolded him and he raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. I am." Kakashi nodded slowly. "I work personally for a few families around here and yours is one of them." Well, that was a bombshell. I thought Kakashi only worked as a high school teacher. Seems like I know nothing about anything.

"I…." I cleared my throat and closed my mouth that had been hanging open. "How'd you even know about that? I told them I didn't want a Lawyer." I said.

"Yes, and that was a very stupid idea on your part." Kakashi said. I could hear the eye roll in his voice. "I work for Sasuke's family too and he knew I worked for yours, so he texted me to let me know what was going on. So, here I am." He explained to me and I frowned deeply, glaring at the back of Sasuke's head. I swear I saw his shoulders shaking. Bastard.

"Okay…" I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose. Just go with it. Don't ask questions that aren't important. "So, what are we doing now?" I asked.

"We are going up to the Hospital Zaku's at so everyone can witness him signing the papers that will put you through the court and all those happy things. We have to watch him to make sure it's not forgery and no one's forcing him." Kakashi told me and I nodded slowly, starting to feel nervous again. From what I heard, I beat the holy shit out of Zaku and from my face, I barley got any hits back and now I had to go stare at him while he presses charges on me. Ugh. "And this is your time to apologize to him Naruto." Whoa. What? Me apologize to him? I narrowed my eyes.

"Excuse me?" I nearly growled.

"I know it sounds crazy, but you have to let go of your pride and face the problem at hand." Sasuke spoke to me this time, turning in the front seat and looking back at me. I already let go of my pride for his dumbass and now I had to do it for Zaku? No. No way in hell. "If you don't…" He trailed off and looked at Kakashi.

"I'm good, but I'm not that good." Kakashi sighed. "You're going to have a record for Assault, a fine or community service or both, if he presses charges. You have zero chance of winning this." He said and I exhaled heavily, slumping back against the seat. Damn. Damn. Damn it all to motherfucking shit fuck hell! I did not want to have Assault on my record. If I try to get a job somewhere, they're gonna think I'll attack people out of nowhere. And if I was going to have to stop Zaku from signing those papers, then I was going to have to do some major brown nosing. _Fuck. _

The rest of the ride the Hospital was silent. I was with my thoughts and brown nosing techniques and who the hell knows what Sasuke and Kakashi were thinking, because I didn't. When we pulled into a parking space, I felt like my body was super heavy and my blood was cold. This is the worst day of my entire life. We all got out the car and walked to the entrance doors. I stayed behind them, because I just couldn't keep up. It was getting hard to breathe and see straight. Any second now I was going to be a patient and not a visitor.

Zaku's room was on the fourth floor and we took an elevator. Probably the slowest fucking elevator in the entire world, because I swore it took twenty minutes to get up there. I thought time was supposed to go fast when you were dreading something. Uh, whatever. There was a ding and the doors opened. Kakashi, Sasuke and I all sidled past some Nurses and started down the hall. Kakashi led the way to a room, then knocked on the door. It took a second, but eventually it opened. Zaku's, which I guessed, mom and dad were sitting in chairs next to their son, but they stood up when we walked in. I kept my eyes on the ground.

"Hello, you must be Lynn." Kakashi said politely.

"Yes, Kakashi, right?" I heard a female voice answer him. "This is my husband, Dante, and I think you know Zaku from school."

"Yeah, hey." Kakashi sounded like he was visiting a student to see if he was okay and not lawyer his ass off.

"Hey." Zaku's deep voice responded, then it got very quiet. I had a small feeling everyone was staring at me.

"Hello Naruto." Lynn's voice greeted me. Oh God. Oh God, I can't do this. I can't look this lady, the lady who should have been freaking out the moment she saw me, in the face and explained to her why I beat up her son. Even if Zaku was a shit person, his mom probably thought he was a good boy. I bet somewhere in Zaku he was a nice person and I didn't want to destroy that image of him for her. I couldn't do this. I just couldn't. I started to breathe heavily, quietly and blink rapidly. I was hyperventilating. I was going to pass out.

Suddenly, a hand touched my back gently and immediately, shockingly, I calmed instantly. I closed my eyes, feeling the hand press into the small of my back, not to push me forward, but to let me know they were there. And instantly, I knew it was Sasuke. Taking in air, I calmed my self and looked up slowly, meeting eyes with Zaku's mother.

She was tall and lean, beautiful and kind looking. Her grey eyes were a bit hard, but there was also a sense of understanding deep within them. It calmed me even more. She had long, straight brown hair that fell all around her shoulders and back. A small smile was tugging at her pink lips and her cheeks were slightly flushed. She was really pretty.

"Hi." I said back, trying not to look too anxious. I looked at Zaku's dad, Dante, who was taller than Lynn was and very broad shouldered. I can see exactly where Zaku got his looks from.

Speaking of Zaku.

I finally turned my eyes on him, sitting up in the Hospital bed. He wasn't looking at me and his cheeks were a bit pink. Was he as nervous as me? Hm, yeah right. Black and blues marks practically covered his face and there was some swelling around his right eye. He had bandages wrapped around his forehead and his hospital gown covered most of the other bruises I probably gave him, so it wasn't that bad. At least, I was going to tell myself that. Looking at him like that, I suddenly felt like shit. And that wasn't good.

Sasuke was standing right behind me, but instead, I looked at Kakashi for help. Was I really supposed to apologize to Zaku? Yeah, I felt bad, but still… Kakashi nodded at me firmly, as though he knew what I was thinking. I tried not to sigh as I turned back to Zaku. All I had to say was that I was sorry for what I did, it was so easy. So, so easy. But why did it feel so hard?

"Zaku…" I grumbled and Zaku dragged his eyes from wherever he was looking and looked at me. I slowly took a step towards him, hoping I looked sincere and nice. Hoping. "I um…I'm sorry…for what happened…"

"No you're not." He said instantly, in an angry voice and I…I don't know what I felt first. It was a weird feeling. Like I wanted to drop to the ground and scream. Then I got another feeling. The feeling like I wanted to send him to ICU.

"You know what, you're right." I faintly heard Sasuke mumble 'Awe shit'. "I'm not sorry." I said, frowning and glaring at Zaku.

"Naruto." Kakashi scolded, but I ignored him.

"You have bullied, tortured and made my life a living and breathing hell ever since last year." I tried to keep my voice low. "You've punched, kicked, slapped, hit me, pushed things out of my hands, locked me in lockers and supply closets and thrown things at me and tripped me and ruined my things. You've ruined my life. You're _ruining _my life, because I finally did something back. I hate you so much, I feel like hitting you again. Just because I'm gay gives you no reason to act like you're better than me, because you're not. You're not at all. I actually care about other people's feelings and I would never intentionally hurt anyone, you're just pathetic. Okay? Just a stupid, low life football player with nothing else to do except make me feel like crap. And you've accomplished your mission, because even though you've done all those horrible and disgusting things to me, _I still feel bad. _Seeing you sitting in that Hospital bed doesn't make me feel like I've done something right. It makes me feel like shit."

I looked away from Zaku, because that entire speech I had been staring him so hard in the eyes that mine were dry. I was kind of proud of myself that I didn't scream or cry, but I felt vulnerable and stupid. I shouldn't of said all of that, but it was the truth. Every single bit of it. And that made me angry that I felt bad for him after all that he's done.

It was dead silent in the room then, I didn't know what was going to happen, so I stayed still and stared at the floor. I said what I had to say and did what I thought I needed to do and that was that. I had no reason to apologize. The silence was so thick and heavy, I figured that his parents were thinking of ways to kill me. Maybe Kakashi too. Who knows what Sasuke thought. He was probably…I don't know. Then a voice I didn't expect to hear, said something.

"Well, well, well." Ryuu fuck tard stalked into the room, bumping shoulders with me as he walked towards Zaku's bed. I growled. That asshole was listening to the whole thing. God, I was in deep shit. "That was sassy." He smirked at me and held up his briefcase, setting it on Zaku's lap. In fact, I kind of wanted to hit him. Maybe kill him. Slowly and painfully. Opening it, he pulled out a piece of paper and a pen, handing them both over to Zaku, then closing the briefcase. I really hope I didn't get community service. "Go ahead and sign the papers Zaku," Ryuu gestured. I looked at Zaku and he looked at me. We stared at each other for a long time, before he snorted and set the paper down and poised his pen over it. Fuuucccckkk I'm so screwed.

I felt a hand clamped down on my shoulder and I looked back to see Sasuke looking solemn. He mouthed 'let's go', then tugged me back towards the door. I nodded and gave Zaku once last glance. He had already signed the paper and my heart inched it's way down into my stomach acid. I looked away.

"I hope you know," Zaku said, making me stop and swivel around slowly to look at him again. He was holding up the paper, smirking. His signature stuck out proud and clear. "I was this close to ruining your life again."

Then…

He ripped the paper in half.

If I could of taken a picture of Ryuu's face I would of. Lynn was actually smiling gently and Dante just looked angry, but he looked like that ever since I saw him, so I think that was just his only face. Sasuke's hand squeezed my shoulder tightly and Kakashi sighed quietly. I smiled at Zaku and his smirk lifted into a smile as well as he ripped the paper again. We nodded at each other.

"Sorry about this, Kakashi." I grumbled from the backseat as Kakashi drove me and Sasuke back to my house. I was clutching a piece of paper in my hand that Lynn had given me outside the Hospital. She had caught up with us and pressed it into my palm, telling me if I ever needed her help, just to call her. I promised I would, then left.

"What about?" Kakashi asked curiously. I sighed and rubbed my temples.

"You know, with this whole thing. It was stupid. We could of easily avoided it." I explained and he chuckled.

"I'm sure we could of, but…" He pulled into my driveway and put the car in park, looking back at me. "How long do you think it would of taken for Zaku to try and push your buttons again?" Damn, couldn't argue with that logic. I unbuckled my seatbelt and opened the car door.

"I think…I don't think he's gonna bully me anymore." I said as Sasuke closed his door as he got out the car. Kakashi smiled, I figured because his eyes crinkled up, and nodded.

"Neither do I." I grinned happily at Kakashi.

"Thanks." I got out the car and closed the door, running up my lawn and crashing into Sasuke who was standing on my steps. I wrapped my arms around him, holding his arms down, and laughed loudly. There was a beep and I heard Kakashi's car vroom down the street. "So, what'd you think of my big speech?" I asked, letting him go. He turned around and peered down at me.

"It was the truth and you needed to let that out and…" He grinned. "I wouldn't of had you apologize any other way." I gasped and hit his arm.

"I was so not apologizing!" I shouted, pouting at him and he chuckled.

"Yeah right!" He put on a fake sad face. "In spite of all those bad things you did to me Zaku, I…" He sighed dramatically and put his hand on his chest, looking to his side. "I still feel bad." I punched him this time, letting out a frustrated scream and pushing past him. I was still laughing though.

"Shut up! I hate you! Sleep outside tonight!" I slammed open my door and stomped in quickly, trying to close the door on him, but he put his foot down just in time. He laughed and pushed the door open, knocking me backwards and onto my butt. He stepped in the house, closed the door and kneeled down in front of me, smiling.

"God, you're so little, I could-"

"Toss me around like a football, yeah, yeah." I brushed my hand over his face and chuckled as he pushed me down on my back, kissing me gently.

"I was going to say, break you if I'm too rough." Sasuke said pulling back and I rolled my eyes.

"Bullshit," I touched his jaw, staring at him in the eyes, with a smile on my face. "I'm strong enough to deal with you and anyone else."

"Promise?" He winked playfully and my smile turned into a grin. I leaned up and kissed him, because pinky promises were too cliché.

"Promise."

* * *

Did you like it?! Sorry about all the cutesy little romantic endings, but they'll be important late Hahah :D

And Zaku kind of being on their side is going to be important too, that's why I put this whole thing in here, but I won't tell you what, because that'll ruin the entire thing! I'm gonna start on the next chapter riiigghhhttt nowww and I'll try to get it out by the end of the week hopefully

Thanks for reading and review please, because they make me happy ^.^


	11. Chapter 11

Yay! I got this chapter upp and running and I hope you like it, because it isn't my favorite! Well, kind of, it's a lot about their siblings I guess, which is good and bad. Bad and good, who knows. Ahaha

Anyways, I honestly want to thank every single one of my reviewers, because I wouldn't be able to be so excited about his story without you guys! Every time I read a review, even if it's slightly critical, there's always something about them that make me so happy I wanna bounce around. I wanted to thank all my followers too, because I have 90 of them! Like that's amazing. And I'm just so happy you guys took the time to read my story and actually liked it, it means a lot to me! I want to like…personally go to each one of you and thank you, but it'll take time, because I got to write down every reviewer, make sure I don't write the same one down twice, then reply back, but I will! But thank you again!

So, I'm gonna stop being mushy and gushy and let you read!

* * *

Chapter Eleven

I was having a really good dream. Like really fucking good dream. I was the King of my school, like legit King, because I had a throne in the Principal's office and people brought me gifts everyday. Most of it food. Sasuke was my Queen, except he didn't dress like one. He kept refusing to put on ceremonial robes, so he sat in a smaller throne next to mine, half naked. I didn't mind. He had a great body.

Anyways, in this dream, I was having a tough time choosing between which tasted better. Pizza or ramen. I had like sixty different types of pizzas and ramen and I had to taste test each one and God it was so fucking good. So good. Great.

But then I had to wake up.

It was the weekend and in two days, Wednesday, I had to go back to school. Which sucked. I usually got suspended longer than this. Oh well. I tried to beg Sasuke to stay with me Friday, but he told me no and went, leaving me to sulk around the house all day. I felt like Patrick, when he told Spongebob all he did all day was wait until he got back from Boating School. As soon as Sasuke walked into the house, I came scampering down the stairs like a dog and tackled him.

Okay, so I woke up because my phone was going off. It had to be like ten or eleven, because the sun was already up and no one would call me really early. I groaned and rolled out of bed, stumbling across my room and grabbing my phone off my dresser. When I looked at the caller I.D, I wanted to throw my phone. Why in the hell was my sister calling me? I did not want to talk to her. I could see that she already called me sixteen times. God, this must be important. I answered it with a sigh.

"Hel-"

"YOU'VE RUINED MY LIFE!" She screeched loudly and I pulled away from my phone, eyes wide. Now that's a wake up call. I blinked, confused and moved the phone close to my ear, but not too close that she could blow out my ear drum from another country.

"Uh, what?" I asked quietly.

"You stupid pathetic bastard! I hate you so much!" What the fuck was wrong with her? Was she on her period or something? I was so confused.

"Ino! I don't know what you're talking about!" I shouted back. I heard feet pounding on the stairs and in my hallway and I turned around to see Sasuke fly into my room, looking crazy. Great, now he was going fucking insane too. That's all I needed. Ino started yelling again, but my eyes were focused on Sasuke's lips. Not like that. He was mouthing something to me and it seemed important. I squinted at them and when I figured out what he was saying, my heart stopped.

_I told Ino! She knows! She knows! _

Oh shit.

"Are you even listening to me?!" Ino's voice broke through my thoughts and I put the phone back to my ear, concentrating on her. In fact, I was barley concentrating at all. I had to think of a way to get out of his.

"Uh…yeah…" I grumbled, swallowing hard.

"I can't believe you did this to me, Naruto. Do you understand how much I hate you right now? What the hell did you say to my Sasuke to make him think he's gay, HUH? Because he's not! I hope you know as soon as I get back, he's going to come right back to me and leave you in this stupid fantasy world you made up!" Fantasy world? Stupid? She was the stupid one. As if. She was too much of a drama loving bitch for Sasuke. He wouldn't go crawling back to her. Anger boiled in my blood and I growled, clenching my phone.

"He's not going to come back to you, because he loves me!" I yelled at her and she laughed bitterly.

"Do you know how pathetic you sound? He doesn't love you. No one loves you freak." She snapped and I opened my mouth to retaliate, but nothing came out. I was speechless. Freak…? "Yeah, exactly. You have nothing to say, because you know its true. Sasuke isn't going to want to be with you and even if he is, it's only because he's lonely and once I get back, he'll realize the mistakes he made and come crawling back to me. And when I get him back, I'll be sure to rub it in your face, because that's what you deserve for trying to steal my boyfriend, you faggot." The line went dead and I stared in front of me without seeing. How could someone you shared a womb with be so hateful towards you? I hated that word, hated with a passion and the fact that my own twin sister called me that…well, it wasn't making me feel better.

And then…what if she was right? About me being a freak and Sasuke being lonely and just wanting company from me? What if everything he had said to me was a horrible lie and he was just buying time until his real love came back into town? And when Ino got back, was he gonna leave me and get back with her? Go back to bullying me or even worse…ignore me. Maybe the only reason he could stand kissing me and having our little foreplay time was because I was so little and practically Ino size. Maybe when he closed his eyes, all he thought about was Ino. It made me sick, I wanted to throw up. No, I'm gonna throw up.

"Naruto." Sasuke spoke up when I let go of my phone, dropping it to the ground because I couldn't feel anything anymore. He lifted his hand and reached out for me, but I flinched away, smacking his hand down. Ino was right. She was right. She was always right.

"Don't touch me." I whispered darkly to him, glaring. His eyes widened, but he dropped his hand, stepping towards me.

"Listen, I don't know what Ino told you, but she's lying. You know she's lying Naruto. You know I love you." He said firmly and I took a step back, knitting my eyebrows. I wanted to believe him, I did. I really did, but…I couldn't. I just couldn't. My gut told me he was lying and she was lying and I was lying to myself. I didn't know what to trust or who to trust or what to do. "Naruto, I-" He started to speak, but I cut him off.

"Stop! Just…" I held up my hand, because he had stepped towards me again. I hated when he did this, tried to get closer when all I wanted was to back away. It frustrated me. "Stop. I can't do this right now. I need space." I told him in a little voice. He was looking at me like I had gone mad and honestly, who could blame him? Half of the damn time I felt like I was driving straight through the gates of Crazy Ville. I couldn't even be in the same room as him anymore. I shook my head and started towards the door, but as I passed him, he reached out and clasped his hands over my wrists, stopping me from walking.

"Are you going to really going to stand there and act like everything I was doing was faked? All the talks and kisses and hugs and everything we've done? Are you fucking kidding me? Naruto I love you! Don't let her put words in your head!" He shouted at me and I tried to pull my wrists out his grasp, but he was too strong. Why did I keep finding myself in these kind of situations, why did I keep doubting myself and others? Tears filled my eyes.

"She's not putting words in my head!" I screamed, but I couldn't look at him. I brace my foot down and pushed away, but he only held me tighter. "This is what I feel!"

"You don't feel that way! I know you don't! Look me in the face, Naruto, and tell me you don't believe me! I've stuck by you through _everything! _You think this is easy for me?! You think that telling Ino the truth was simple!? It wasn't okay? I forgive you and I forget everything Naruto, because I can't stay mad at you and I can't lose you! And _don't_ want to lose you over something my obsessive forever ex girlfriend said! I'm _not _gonna let that happen, so _look_ at me and _tell_ me you don't believe me, because I know you do!" He yelled, shaking me and I let out a frustrated scream. I wish he would stop yelling at me and let me go and let me think, because I couldn't like this. I couldn't look at him or even attempt to, so I closed my eyes.

"You don't love me! I know you don't! You love Ino!" Finally, I yanked my wrists from his grip, stumbling back some, but catching my balance. They hurt slightly, but I couldn't stop and think about that. I clenched my teeth and glared heavily at Sasuke, feeling some tears leak from my eyes. "Everyone loves Ino! She's pretty and smart and beautiful and funny! She gets anything she wants and if she wants you Sasuke, she'll have you, because that's how it goes! Ino gets what Ino wants and-"

"And you're not going to fight for me?" Sasuke looked so intensely heartbroken I had to look away. More tears fell onto the floor and I started to press them away with the heel of my hands, sniffing quietly. I didn't mean that, but why couldn't I say anything? My mind was speaking the words I wanted to say, but my mouth wasn't having it. I heard Sasuke sigh deeply. "I want…I want to walk away from you…to go clear my mind, but…I can't. Because that's what I always do. Ignore the problem when it comes up and try my best to forget about it, until I can't ignore it any longer, but I don't want to do that. It's not the way I want to handle us Naruto, because there is an us and there always will be. And…I'm not going anywhere this time." I looked up at him. "I'm not going anywhere any time. Ever. Because you need to understand I'm here for you, even when you don't want me to be, okay? So don't be scared about Ino or anyone else." He moved closer to me and I let him, looking away as he made his way in front of me. His hands cupped my face, but I didn't make eye contact. "You're never going to lose me."

"But Ino-"

"Means nothing to me. Look at me." He told me and I hesitated for a second, then eventually looked up at him. His eyes were burning with emotions I couldn't understand, but I did understand. Maybe that's what true love is, no matter what's going on, you always get each other. "I've always cared about you, okay? Always. If any of my relationship are fake, it's the one with Ino. It was built on lies and lies, but this…this is the first time I've been truthful to myself and anyone else. And it's hard for me, to put myself out there like this, but I would do anything for you and Naruto, I-" His voice choked up and made a hard face, trying to keep his emotions from overflowing. He took a breath. "I don't want to lose you and I'm not going anywhere. Ever. Not with Ino or anyone else. I'm going to fight for us, even when you stop." Sasuke stated, staring at me with determination and my lip trembled.

Okay, now I'm officially insane. What the hell was I thinking? Sasuke was right. I know he did love me and without a doubt, I loved him. God, I really needed to learn how to control myself in moments like that. I didn't know what to think and everything Ino had said had all made so much sense. I wonder why. Was I trying to convince myself, somewhere in the back of my mind, that Sasuke didn't love me and that all this was fake? That maybe everything Ino said was true? That I think to myself I don't deserve any love and affection from anyone? And as I asked myself those questions, the answers were obvious. Yes, yes and yes. Maybe I was feeling guilty that I stole Ino's boyfriend or maybe she had told me so much crap over the years that I had it engraved in my mind that no one would ever love me. I was such an idiot. A great, giant idiot.

I dropped my head, clamping my lips between my lips tightly. "I'm sorry." I told Sasuke in a low voice, trying to not cry, but the tears fell out my eyes anyways. His hands let go of my face and wrapped around me, pulling me close to him. I wrapped my arms around him and buried my face into his chest, sobbing quietly. I just needed to let it all go. My fears, my pain, my insecurities, my lies, even my truths. Everything. And it was easy now, to cry like a big baby into his chest for a whole hour, because I knew at the end of the day, he'd still be here. He wasn't going anywhere. Not now, not ever.

"So what are we going to do now?" I asked, sitting across from Sasuke later that day. He had taken me out for pizza and was I happy about that? Hell yeah. Made me happy the moment we got in the car. After my big ball fest, we went downstairs and searched my fridge for food, but there was barley any. My mom left a bunch of money to go grocery shopping, but neither of us felt like it so we settled for pizza. But I wanted to out the house so we went out for pizza instead.

Before we left though, Sakura had finally gotten a hold of me. I had been calling her for the entire weekend, but she hadn't answered any of my calls. She told me she had been busy, but she really missed me. She explained to me how she wanted to see me after the whole Zaku accident, but we weren't allowed to talk, because she was a witness and I was the suspect. She could of gotten in trouble if she called me. She had gotten questioned by the police, the detective and Zaku's lawyer three times, but since I had barley done anything wrong, they could barley build a case against me from just her. So they went for Zaku's friends. I'm sure you could hear all their lies right now.

"About what?" Sasuke asked, stuffing half his pizza into his mouth. I tried to ignore the sauce on his face. You'd think he was hungry or something.

"About my sister and how she's probably going to tell me parents and life's going to suck." I took a small bite out of my pizza, watching him curiously.

"Life might not suck." He told me with a mouthful of pizza. "We might get by lucky." He finished as he continued to shove the rest of it in his mouth, his cheeks filled with the crust. I set down my pizza and watched him.

"I'm not exactly a lucky person." I said slowly. He looked at his saucy fingers, then wiped them on his jeans. Wow. The napkins were right there too.

"Lucky enough." He shrugged, reaching for another pizza. His fifth one. And he ate them all like that. All ten inches…in two bites.

"Are you…going to eat like that…this entire time?" I asked slowly, raising my eyebrow. He looked at me as, not even after he finished the end of his first pizza, he was sliding the first half of his fifth into his mouth. Sasuke paused and looked at me.

"I'm hungry." He mumbled, barley coherent. I blinked.

"Oh really? I couldn't tell." His cheeks turned a faint pink and he pulled the pizza out his mouth, setting it on his plate. He chewed the already half eaten pizza that was in his mouth, then swallowed.

"How much stuff is on my face?" Sasuke asked, picking up a napkin.

"Enough." I said, a small smile on my lips as he wiped it all off, still blushing. He was so cute.

"I'm eating like you." He told me.

"I don't think I've ever finished five pizzas in three minutes, but keep trying and you might break a world record." I said snidely and he stuck his tongue out at me. We sat quietly and started eating our pizzas again, but…I don't know, I just wasn't feeling it at the moment. Yeah, I was hungry and had an appetite for it, but I just couldn't. I pursed my lips and set my slice down yet again, looking out the window we were sitting next to.

Hmm…maybe I'm so funny because my life is such a joke. What in the hell was I going to do when Ino got back? I wonder if she already told Mom and Dad. I'm not sure how they'll react to that, so I don't know if they would call or just wait or not even care at all. Were they gonna be happy that I was finally happy or would Ino get her way? It's not like Sasuke would get back with her anyways. He would stay with me even if we weren't allowed to be together. I'm sure of it.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke's voice snapped me out my thoughts and I looked over at him, blinking slowly.

"Oh…nothing." I smiled, then picked my pizza back up, taking a big bite. It tasted sooo good. Sasuke raised an eyebrow, then froze. I gave him a weird look, but it faded once he pulled his phone out his pocket. Text message. I wonder if it was Ino?

"Hey, Neji's having a party tonight, wanna go?" Well, I know it's not Ino. I snorted and shook my head. Neji having a party means all the jockey and preppy people that hate me are going. Which means a big no, no.

"Nah, he wouldn't want me to go to something like that." I shrugged, looking at the table and Sasuke sighed, handing me his phone. I glanced at it, then gave him a weird look. "What?"

"Read it." He said, pushing it forward again and I took it off of him, looking at the text message Neji texted him. It read

_**Party tonight, ten. Bring Naruto IYW.**_

"IYW?" I asked, handing him his phone back and hoping I wasn't blushing too bad. He smirked at me.

"If you want." I rolled my eyes at his answer, leave it to them to have no time to write words out. "And I want, so go with me." He said and I bit my lip.

"If I don't go, will you stay with me?" I asked him.

"Yes." He answered simply and I smiled brightly.

"Okay, I'll go." He made a face at me, then it shone with realization a second later.

"If I said I wouldn't stay, would you of said no?"

"Yes."

"Fair enough."

So we ended up going to the drugstore before we ended up at Neji's party. We had both gone home and gotten a shower and got dressed, ate a bit more food that we had brought home from the pizza place, then left. Neji had texted Sasuke and asked him to go buy some Advil for the morning. There was going to be alcohol, which meant hangovers and that meant everyone needs some drugs.

Sasuke parked and we got out his car, strolling towards the store entrance. I always loved going to drugstores, they always had random things all over the place, though this one was closer to Neji's house which meant I had never been here before and needed to explore. Sasuke didn't like the idea though, so he told me to stay with him. I figured if I tried to run away, he'd attach one of those kid leashes to my back and drag me around. There was probably one here anyways.

"We need like extra strength Advil." I said, picking up a huge bottle and shaking it loudly.

"You're gonna need some extra strength money." Sasuke said, glancing at the price, then grabbing a small bottle. "Here we are." I sighed and put the giant bottle I found back, following him to the Pharmacy where we had to pay for medicine. There was an older lady, not old, but not young, standing behind the counter. She looked at us with light grey eyes, then smiled brightly at Sasuke like he was an old friend. He smiled back as if it was nothing and set the bottle on the counter.

"You're not due to pick up your medicine until tomorrow, Mr. Uchiha." She said kindly and Sasuke raised an eyebrow. So did I.

"What?" He asked.

"Well, you usually come here every Monday and I'm pretty sure today's Sunday. And you got a haircut as well, I thought you liked your long hair." She made a sad face and eyed Sasuke's funky hairstyle, then shrugged. Well, I'm convinced she's crazy, anyone else?

"I'm not sure who you're talking about ma'am, but it's not me." Sasuke said as politely as he could without trying to sound like he knew she was crazy. At least, that's what it seemed like. The lady titled her head at him, her eyebrows drawn in confusion.

"Oh." She clapped her hands and I flinched, then played it off as a cough. No one noticed anyways. "I'm sorry, you must be his younger brother, he talks about you all the time. I apologize about that." She said and suddenly, Sasuke went completely rigid. His face went sheet white and his lips parted. I didn't get it.

"Who's…younger brother…?" Sasuke asked slowly and I blinked, thinking as hard and as fast as I could. She mixed him up with someone that talked about him, because he was his younger brother and God, I'm such an idiot. I snapped my head up at he lady, my eyes wide and my jaw dropped. Wait…

"Well, Itachi's of course." She answered simply and I blanched. Oh my Gosh, Itachi came to this Drugstore? Which meant he lived around here, which meant, he was near us. I looked up at Sasuke who was getting whiter by the second, his mouth moving, but no words coming out. He looked ready to die. I grabbed his hand and squeezed it tightly. A second later, he squeezed back, then swallowed hard.

"Right, right…" Sasuke played it off. "I um…haven't seen him in a while, a couple of months. I've been meaning to visit him, but I can't remember his address. You have that…right?"

"Oh, I can't give out personal information like that." She said, shaking her head and Sasuke's grip on my hand lessened. I felt my heart go out to him and I knew I had to do something. Say something.

"Not even to his younger brother?" I asked, pouting a bit. "I mean, they haven't seen each other in more than half a year and with Sasuke having school and football practice, today is his only day to go visit him and I'm sure Itachi would love that. He gave him his address like…three months ago, but I accidentally lost it…" I bit my lip, trying to figure out my punch line. It couldn't be too sappy. "So, if you could just do this one thing for us. For them." I begged.

"Please," Sasuke begged along with me, but his voice was full of some much passion and hurt and pleading, it didn't matter what I said, it only mattered what he said. "Just please. I need to see him and…" Sasuke looked over his shoulder. "I won't tell a soul that you did this," He looked back at her, his eyes slightly wide. "Please, I'm begging you." The lady look saddened by us and for a second, I thought was going to give that 'I wish I could, but I can't' line. She looked behind her like Sasuke had, then sighed, biting her lip.

"Well," She turned toward her laptop and started typing away, then she grabbed a piece of paper and a pen. Sasuke began gripping my hand so tight, I was sure the bones were going to break. She turned back to us. "Okay, here it is. Good luck." She smiled. Sasuke shook the bottle of pills and set down a ten, taking the piece of paper from her.

"Keep the change. Thank you so much." He spun around and walked quickly out the store, pulling me along behind him, still trying to break my hand bones. But it was okay. This was literally so exciting and crazy, I would be acting the same way if I hadn't seen my older brother for eight to nine years. Before I knew it we were in the car and Sasuke was driving. "Text Neji and tell him we'll be a little late." He said, pulling his phone out his pocket and tossing it towards me. I nodded silently and did as he asked.

We drove, technically he drove, for ten minutes before we pulled up in front of a condo complex thing. It was made out of stucco and had palm trees planted in front of it. Light shone on he building, making it look huge and there was a small pond out front, with ducks quietly swimming around in the night. I looked over at Sasuke and saw he was staring at the piece of paper we received from the lady, rather hard. Like he couldn't believe it. I kind of don't believe it either.

"You…you stay here…" He told me stuttering, unbuckling his seatbelt and barley glancing at me. I scoffed.

"Uh, no. I'm going with you." I took off my seatbelt as well, getting ready to get out the car, but Sasuke's hard look rooted me to the spot.

"You don't even know…you don't understand…" He shook his head, looking back to the piece of paper. It kind of sucks that I did understand. Well, in a sort of bystander why. He's never told me how he feels about what happened, because he didn't know I knew, and I would never understand that, but I could grab the basics.

"I do understand, Sasuke. I-" My voice cut off and I looked away from him. Awkward moment when you tell your boyfriend that you know everything about his past life. Everyone knew now that his parents had died, but no one all the details like I had the chance to know. I wanted to be there when he got to see his brother, not sitting in the car like a dog and watching from the sidelines. I wanted to be right next to him just in case something went wrong. "I already...know what happened to you." I said, turning back to look at him. "My dad told me a long time ago." His eyes widened and then, his face turned red. God, he was embarrassed. He turned away and looked out his window.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked in a low voice and I raised an eyebrow.

"What would of it changed?" I countered. "Would me knowing change your feelings about me?"

"No, I didn't say that, I just…I don't know…"

"I don't care what happened back then Sasuke. I'm not afraid of your past and you shouldn't be afraid to let me in either." God, now I'm sounding like he does. I'm not use to all that gushy, in love, romantic shit. "I love you and it…doesn't matter what horrible things happened to you. It's not going to scare me away, okay?" I hoped that sounded sweet and kind and awe worthy, because I'm not good at that kind of thing. He is. Surprisingly, Sasuke started laughing, turning back towards me and I blushed. Of course he was laughing at me.

"You should definitely leave the romancing up to me." He reached forward and cupped my cheek, then leaned towards me and kissed me. I responded back happily, closing my eyes and enjoying his lips. His thumb caressed my face and for a moment, I forgot all about Itachi and the fact that Sasuke could be reuniting with his long lost brother. He did that to me a lot. "Okay," Sasuke grumbled, breaking the kiss. "Let's go." I smiled at him.

"Right." Together, we both got out the car, closing the doors simultaneously. He looked down at the little piece of paper he had never let go of and sighed heavily.

"His is number three supposedly." I could hear the worry and anxiousness in his voice as he walked towards the stairs of the condo complex. There were two on the bottom of the place and two on the top, so the third had to be up there. I don't know much about condos, but looking at this one, I wish I lived in one. Maybe when I get out of high school me and Sasuke can move into one. I looked over at him as we climbed the stairs. Would we even last that long?

Sasuke looked over his shoulder at me once we reached the door to the third condo and I gave him a reassuring smile. He took a long breath, then smiled back. Of course we would. He lifted his hand and balled it into a fist, hovering over the door. For a while, he stood there frozen and I didn't push him, he had to do this on his own. Finally, he rapped his knuckles on the door, then stepped back, nearly stepping on me. I moved sideways and stood next to him, instead of behind. This spot was more safe.

"Who is it? A gruff voice asked from the other side of the door. Sasuke's jaw dropped, but he didn't saw anything. Wow, he looked like an idiot. I cleared my throat.

"Uhm…my name is Naruto." I said nervously. This is weird.

"Naruto? The fuck…?" I heard someone grumble, then the door opened and standing there in the doorway was…

I don't really know.

He was tall, way taller than Sasuke, so that of course meant he was taller than me. His hair was silver, but not from age and it was pushed back, pieces lining his face and falling in front of his light purple eyes. He gave me a weird look, then Sasuke a weirder look. I suddenly got the scent of alcohol and peeked behind him at a long, empty hallway. I didn't hear any other voices, so I wondered if he was drinking alone.

"Do you live here?" I asked, glancing up at Sasuke who still had his mouth wide open. The guy raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah." He nodded. Sasuke finally clamped his mouth shut, his lips forming into a thin line and I could just feel his disappointment radiating off of him. I was kind of disappointed too.

"Um…sorry, this is the wrong place…then…we um-"

"Hidan, what did I tell you about answering my door?" A voice came from in the hallway and the guy at the door, I'm guessing Hidan, looked agitated all of a sudden.

"This is my place too you ass wipe!" He shouted and my eyes widened as someone came up behind Hidan, looking calm and collected. Just like someone else I knew.

"Yes and I keep trying to forget." The other guy said, then looked out at us. "Who's here?"

"I don't know yet." Hidan shrugged. My eyes scanned the newcomer and I felt hope swelling my chest. Black hair, long and tied back, dark emotionless eyes, pale skin, tall, broad shoulder. He could have been Sasuke's damn twin! Speaking of Sasuke. I looked over to him. His jaw was open again.

Itachi gave me a long look, then looked at Sasuke. He started to look away, but then he did a double take, his eyes widening. His lips parted and he stared at Sasuke who had been staring at him since he showed himself in the doorway. The Hidan guy looked confused.

"Is he a cousin or something, Itachi?" I wanted to jump up and down and scream and point at Itachi because we had actually found him! I couldn't believe but I couldn't not believe it, I mean he was right there!

"Sasuke?" Itachi's voice broke his shock and Sasuke's closed his mouth again, breathing hard. It looked like he wanted to say something, but couldn't get any words out. Itachi stepped towards Sasuke, then grabbed him out of nowhere and pulled him into a tight embrace. I suddenly saw in Sasuke's face why he couldn't talk. He would of started crying. I had to fight hard not to cry myself.

"I'm so confused." Hidan grumbled, scratching the back of his head. I wanted to tell him they were brothers who hadn't seen each other in years, but I couldn't. I didn't want to cry either. Especially not in front of this guy. He seemed like an asshole.

"Hidan," Itachi said as he pulled away from Sasuke, who was really red in the face. Shit, he was going to explode if he didn't start crying. "This is my younger brother." He said, then looked at me. "And his…friend?"

"Boyfriend." Sasuke clarified and Itachi raised his eyebrows, so did I. I expected another Neji and Kiba episode with Sasuke coming out, but apparently not.

"Boyfriend?"

"Boyfriend." Now I wanted to say boyfriend just to even it out. Sasuke wiped at his face, then sighed. "Yeah, I'm gay." Itachi gave him a long, leveled look and shrugged.

"Alright." Okay, he took that well. "Come inside." Sasuke nodded and they walked inside, me bringing up the rear. Leave it to an Uchiha to just take things in stride. Hidan actually waited, then closed the door behind me and we all walked down the hall to a door, which Itachi opened. I could hear voices cease when we stepped in the room. There were only a couple people there.

One was a blonde guy sitting on the floor and he had really long hair and looked really familiar. His eyes were bright blue and he had lightly sun kissed skin, with no blemishes. A bottle of alcohol was sitting between his legs and he stared at us with his head titled.

There was another guy sitting in an arm chair, tall and muscular looking with weird dark blue hair and black eyes that scrutinized me and Sasuke. He was leaning back in the chair and just looked angry, but had a small smirk on his lips.

Then, there was one last guy and oh my God…he was pretty fucking hot. Like Sasuke was hot, but this guy was like perfection. Literally. He looked to be about a little taller than me or maybe my height and he was standing next to a table where he was obviously winning a game of beer pong. He had tousled, bright red hair and porcelain skin. His eyes were like a reddish brown, light and half lidded, but a small smile was settled on his lips and…he was looking right at me.

"Oh shit, Sasori." Hidan pushed past us and walked over to the other side of the table. "Let's get back on with this game." This beautiful guy, apparently named Sasori, dragged his eyes from me and turned back to the table, nodding.

"Itachi, who're these guys?" The guy sitting in the arm chair asked.

"My little brother, Sasuke and his-"

"Naruto!" The blonde guy on the floor nearly jumped up, shouting my name. I flinched and gave him an odd look. He actually got up and ran over to me, grabbing shoulders and shaking me. "I know you! You're my cousin!" He said and I blinked slowly, then realization hit me. I knew he looked familiar!

"Yeah! I met you at my last family reunion!" I thought as hard as I could. Man I was going to have a headache later. "Deidara, right?"

"Yeah man!" He let go of my shoulders and grinned at me. "You're still short, un." I blushed and crossed my arms.

"And you still have that speech impediment." Me and Deidara bonded at my last family reunion. We both had something in common. Neither of us wanted to be there. I instantly took a liking to him, because we were practically so alike, loud, crazy and impulsive. We told each other a bunch of crazy stories, his mostly from college, and it ended in me telling him I was gay. He just laughed at me and slapped my back really hard, telling me he didn't care. I forgot all about him.

"Shut up, un!" He growled, blushing and I laughed.

"Deidara, you never told me you had such a cute cousin." Someone said and I looked over at Sasori who smiled at me, then tossed the ball, making it into one of Hidan's cups, who cursed.

"Oh shut up, Sasori. Your flirting skills suck, un." Deidara waved his hand at the red head who frowned slightly.

"I thought you told me they were getting better?" He pouted. Awe! He was so fucking cute! I looked over at Sasuke who was giving Sasori a hard look. Someone's jealous.

"You guys can relax a bit." Itachi put his hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "We should catch up." Sasuke nodded, looked at Sasori for a little longer, then turned to me. I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"So, uh…" I pointed to the beer pong table where Sasori had just beat Hidan, still having all the cups on his side. "I bet I can beat you in that." Sasori raised an eyebrow.

"I highly doubt it."

"Yeah, Sasori's the big champ." Hidan grumbled, looking unhappy. I stretched my hands in front of me, then above my head.

"Well, I hate to brag but…I'm pretty good at beer pong myself." I said and Sasori gestured to the table.

"Let's see then." He said and I grinned, walking over to the table. Whatever worries I had earlier, about Ino and my parents and Sasuke's unconditional love for me, well…it was all gone at that moment. Sasuke was sitting on the couch with Itachi, talking about a bunch of things and catching up with each other. Itachi's angry looking friend, Kisame, ended up betting Deidara on my game of beer pong with Sasori, which I won by the way. Kidding. Sasori killed me. Hidan and me joined forces against him and still lost, but it was so fun. We actually ended up skipping Neji's party. He probably has a shit hangover too. Poor guy.

* * *

There will definitely be more about Itachi next chapter, ya know, how Sasuke feels and what not. But I hope this was good enough for right now. I was gonna have him meet him later on in the story, but I decided right now was a good time, because…well, I wanted it like that! .

Anyways, leave me reviews and favorite and follow or do whatever, I'm gonna go start on the next chapter! :D


	12. Chapter 12

Ugghhh so I'm done with this chapter! And it's sad and happy and crazy all together, but I like it! I want to say stuff, but you'll have to wait until after you read the chapter Hahah

Read on!

* * *

Chapter Twelve

So, today is the Twelve of February. And if anyone bothered to care, you should know what this day is. Anyone? Any takers? Maybe? No? Okay then, I'll just tell you.

Today my family is coming back home.

I hadn't heard anything from Ino nor my parents since that big blowout a while back with Ino, which made me nervous and not so nervous at the same time. As this day got closer, me and Sasuke seemed to be more depressed as we went about our days around the house. We watched a lot of T.V.

Itachi, Deidara, Hidan and Sasori had been over a couple times and we went to visit them every so often. Hidan and Itachi lived together in that complex, while Sasori and Deidara lived right next door. Kisame, who I was slightly scared of, lived with a some friends of his across the street, so they were all pretty much together everyday. Itachi was actually a really great and easy going guy, he didn't laugh as much as Sasuke or even smile, but you could tell he was happy when he was around him. Sasuke's happiness leaked over to me, so I was happy.

The night Sasuke had reunited with Itachi, we had come home and sat up in his room, where he let me read the letter Itachi had sent him. Even though I had already read it, I acted like I hadn't, because I didn't want him to know I invaded his personal space like that. He told me he had gotten that letter while he was in foster care at nine and he kept it ever since, but after he had been adopted by his current family, he hadn't heard anything from Itachi. He didn't get to write him back either, because there was no return address and that had really disappointed Sasuke.

Apparently, Itachi had stayed in a foster home until he turned sixteen got a job and bought an apartment. He had met Sasori in his foster home, so when he moved out, he took Sasori, who was only fifteen, with him. Since they were both quiet and practically emotionless they had gotten along very well. When Itachi was eighteen, he was allowed to know where Sasuke was living and moved close to him, but hadn't seen him. He was nervous that Sasuke hated him, so it held him back from going to look for him. But Sasuke wasn't mad, he wasn't mad at all.

Sasuke told me he had gotten through a lot of the heartache because of Itachi's letter, it helped him hope that maybe he'd see Itachi again and it reminded him that what had happened wasn't his fault. Sometimes, he felt like it was, but then he'd snap out of it and go and read the letter again. It felt good that Sasuke had finally, really opened up to me and I suddenly felt like there were no walls between us anymore. Anywhere. Everything was all out in the open and we were both happy about it. And actually, that night, day or whatever…we had sex.

I guess it can be considered sex. Or whatever it's called when gay people go as far as they can go, but it had felt great and I honestly couldn't of asked for a better time. It meant a lot to me. He meant everything to me and I loved him so much, it was actually hurting me every time I thought about it.

The school still hadn't found out about us either. The only people who knew were Neji, Kiba, Sakura and Shikamaru, which was fine with me. We agreed to just let it all go, but we were together a lot during school. No one thought anything of it, apparently, because there were no rumors.

And get this. One day, some of the football players, some seniors I didn't really care for, cornered me in the hallways before lunch, threatening me for my lunch money. I mean, come on, how typical. And you'll never guess who came to my rescue.

Neji and Zaku.

They broke their way through the line of players, who all got excited, thinking Neji and Zaku were about to beat me up. I was actually pretty scared too. But Neji ended up grabbing me by the back of my neck and pushing me away from them all as Zaku told them if they ever did anything to me again, he was going to wreck them during practice, because he wouldn't get in trouble there. They took my fear and ran off. Neji had squeezed my neck tightly and told me not to say anything to anyone, then pushed me towards the lunch room. I only laughed and nodded, smiling at Zaku, who nodded at me, then I jogged to lunch, where Sasuke, Sakura, Kiba and Shikamaru were waiting for me. Neji joined us later.

I was actually really happy. I had friends, real friends, and I was happy. Finally.

But as of today, I was kind of sad. Scared. Nervous. Apprehensive. You know, the whole deal. Me and Sasuke were sitting in the Living room, staring at the T.V. Well, I was actually staring at the clock. Their flight landed at five and it only took about thirty minutes to get here, with all the getting their luggage and getting out the airport, I would say they'd be here around Six. It was six fifteen. My stomach felt heavier as each minute passed. I kept fidgeting around on the couch and Sasuke had started holding my hand a while ago to try and keep me calm, but it was barley working.

And then I heard car doors start to close and voices outside my house. I jumped up from the couch and stood there, frozen, listening. I could clearly hear Ino's screechy voice whining about her suitcases being heavier than they were before she left and I heard my Dad telling her she was strong and could carry them.

Okay, I was excited to see my parents, I had kind of missed them, but I sort of wished they would of left Ino in Paris.

I walked out the Living Room, not paying attention to whether Sasuke followed me or not, then opened the front door. My mom was standing on the porch and she looked at me, blinking in surprise. She was a very gorgeous lady, I guess it's where I got my looks from. Ha…sorry, I'm too nervous to make good jokes. Her hair was long and bright, bright red, something neither me nor Ino had gotten, but that's okay. I'm a better blonde. Her eyes were a deep blue, maybe a dark grey, I'm not sure, but they were pretty.

"Naruto!" She smiled brightly. Her name was Kushina by the way. I walked out to her, so I could give her a hug or let her hug me, but she sure did squeeze half my life out. "Oh honey, sometimes four weeks is too long." She stroked my hair gently and I chuckled.

"Or not long enough." I joked casually and she giggled, pulling back from the hug.

"I bet." Ino snipped as she walked past us on the porch, glaring at me. I rolled my eyes at her. My dad, Minato, came up on the porch, frowning at Ino.

"Enough. I said we'll talk about this later." He said firmly.

"I want to talk about it now!" Ino whined, turning her glare on our father. I'm guessing that was about me and Sasuke. My dad sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Where _is_ Sasuke?" Ino asked me.

"Up your-"

"Naruto." My mom scolded.

"In the Living Room." I sighed and Ino gave me a fake smile, then turned, stalking into the house. I glared after her. I trust Sasuke. I trust Sasuke. I. Trust. Sasuke. My dad ruffled my hair as he followed my sister into the house and in turn my mom and I followed him.

"Missed you bud." He smiled happily, setting his suitcase by the stairs. I smiled back at him, scratching the back of my head.

"Missed you too." I returned. Ino came into the foyer from the Living Room, her arms crossed over her chest and a defiant look on her face that still had too much make up on.

"Are we going to talk about it?" She asked in her usual stuck up voice and my dad sighed again.

"Whatever." He gave me a sad look, then put his hand on my mom's shoulder, who was biting her lip. I just shook my head and walked into the Living Room, bumping shoulders with Ino as I stepped past her. She scoffed at me and followed me into the room. Sasuke was still sitting in the same place on the couch, except the T.V. was off and he looked pale. I dropped down next to him and Ino sat on the loveseat, crossing her legs and looking smug.

"Hello Sasuke." My mom greeted him happily when she walked into the room and he smiled lightly.

"Hey Kushina, how was the trip?" He asked, but my mom didn't get to answer.

"Enough of the small talk." Ino cut her off and I glared at her. I wanted to hear about my parents great trip to the love city or whatever. Or maybe that was Italy… "Since Naruto, you've decided to take Sasuke from me-"

"He didn't take me from anybody." Sasuke interrupted her and she narrowed her eyes at him. "To 'take' something from someone, that means they owned it and Ino, you didn't own me. I was your boyfriend, not your property." He said and I put my hand over his, hoping to calm him down because I could hear the anger in his voice. Ino rolled her eyes at our hands.

"Whatever, since you stole my boyfriend, me, mommy and daddy have decided that neither of us gets to see Sasuke anymore." She said and there it was. The crack in this mirror I had dusted and cleaned to perfection. Fuck a crack. The whole thing had just shattered. I wanted to pick up the coffee table and kill Ino with it. Her and our parents didn't decide this, she whined and bitched about it until they agreed to it.

"What?!" I yelled, clenching my hands into fists tightly, grinding my teeth together. This so wasn't fair!

"Naruto didn't do anything wrong." Sasuke said, looking at my parents.

"We don't think Naruto did anything wrong, it's just…well…it wouldn't be fair…Ino…" My mom started to chew her lip. "We just think…Oh, I can't do this…" She shook her head and looked down and I felt bad for my mom. This decision made no sense, so she didn't have anything to say. She wanted her daughter to be happy and me to be happy, but she didn't know how to do that. If I stayed with Sasuke, Ino would be pissed. If I couldn't see Sasuke, I would be pissed. If neither of us could see him, then…we'd both be pissed. I think. I guess both of us would be happy the other couldn't see him.

And suddenly, I knew what I had to do.

"Fine." I said loudly and Sasuke looked at me in shock. So did Ino. She must of thought I would fight this, but I wouldn't. I looked at Sasuke, trying to battle the tears that were threatening to rise in my eyes. His eyes were wide, because I think he knew what I was about to do. I parted my mouth, but it took a second for words to escape. "We're going to have to break up." I said, taking a breath and Sasuke's jaw dropped. Hearing something opposed to thinking it was always worse and I could see that in his face, but for once in my life, I had to make the grown up decision and not whine and pout about this.

"No." Sasuke shook his head and I wanted to scream. "No, no. I'm not going to let you let her have her way again!" He shouted at me and I gritted my teeth, feeling the need to cry grow.

"Just drop it."

"Naruto, you can't break up with me over her. I'm serious, you-"

"And I'm serious too Sasuke!" I yelled, standing up and pursing my lips into a thin line. I heard a buzzing in my ears it was so quiet in the room. "Just…go." I controlled my breathing and gave him a leveled look. "Get your things and just go home." Sasuke gave me a puzzled look, then it faded into nothingness. All his emotions were gone and he looked over at Ino, who knew what expression she was wearing, then he nodded.

"Okay." He stood up and moved around me, walking out the Living Room. I sort of wished he would of bumped my shoulder or brushed my hand, or anything. Any kind of contact would of made me feel a whole lot better. I stood facing the couch and facing my back to my family for a while, before I turned around and followed in Sasuke's footsteps. I was embarrassed. I was angry. I was upset. I wanted to throw a temper tantrum and break Ino's nose, but I wouldn't do that.

My footsteps sounded louder on the stairs, way louder than they ever have, even when I was stomping. I approached Sasuke's door and saw him calmly getting his things together. If it was me, I'd be stomping around and throwing everything, screaming and fussing, but me and him are different people. Always have been. Always will be. He turned around and caught sight of me standing in his doorway. We looked at each other for a moment, then he stepped forward and slammed the door closed. My lip trembled.

I wanted to bang on his door and kick it down, grab onto him and kiss him like it was do or die, but I only turned and walked towards my room. I flicked the light off as I walked over to my bed, then dropped down onto it. I felt dead. Like I had lost my heart. Over the minutes, I heard Sasuke walking up and down the stairs, eventually my Dad started to help him bring his things downstairs and out to the car, so it was quicker. I wanted Sasuke to come and say goodbye to me, but I knew he wouldn't. He was angry and disappointed at me, I already knew. He'd figure out why I did this eventually and forgive me, but right now I would let him be upset with me.

My parents decided not to bug me, but Ino did say a couple of things to me when she passed my room. It was along the lines of 'life sucks'. I didn't really pay attention. My phone rang in my pocket about six times, people calling me and trying to get a hold of me, but I wasn't feeling it. I wasn't feeling much of anything at the moment. I wanted to go to sleep, but my body wouldn't allow it. It was like making me live with this horrible decision I made. And I really didn't want to think about.

And then finally the tears came. Literally out of no where, one moment I was feeling nothing, then it all came crashing down and I just cried and cried and cried. Like a slideshow, I swear I remembered every second me and Sasuke spent together before and after we gotten together and before he walked out of my life.

Like the first day he stayed, before my parents left. We argued in the kitchen about Dinner. My mom had asked us what we wanted and he said steak, while I wanted…guess…pizza. He wasn't happy with that. Heh. I didn't care back then. Then the first day it was only me and him here, how he carried me upside down, down the stairs, then he put me on the couch, sat on me and watched T.V. He woke me up early so he could go to his stupid football thing and I sat in Woodshop and thought about him and life. I remember when he saved me from beating up or getting beat up by Zaku, then how I thought he was being too nice to be normal in the car. It's crazy how I hadn't noticed anything.

We ordered pizza that Wednesday and Paranormal Activity and watched it together, then his dumbass locked me in the fucking basement, because I wanted to cover my face and not watch the movie. I was so angry, I went into a Tantrum, but he fought with me, calling me crazy. I laughed, thinking to when he asked if he was gay, would I find him attractive. Doesn't matter someone's sexuality, if you're cute, you're cute. I was just in denial then. He was in a bad mood the next day and we argued in the car. I sprained my ankle, because I'm an idiot and broke my nose, which freaked Sasuke out. He was so worried about me he stayed in the Hospital all night and day with me. And he stuck up to Ino and broke his phone.

Oh God, then there was the party. He had taken me out all day and treated me to everything and anything I wanted. It was a lovely day, but that night…man, I was angry and shock and confused. I didn't know what to do. And then I snuck around my own house like an idiot the next morning and he scared the fuck out of me when I was in the Kitchen. I was still mad at him, but since my voice was being a bitch, it was hard to talk. Then I went to Sakura's, bitched at her, came home, bitched at Sasuke again and went to bed, that's when Sakura came over and convinced me to be at least nice to Sasuke. Which in my head, made him my servant for the weekend.

Then Zaku went and punched me and when I told Sasuke, boy was he pissed the fuck off. And while we sat outside my house, we kissed again and that kiss was amazing, but terrifying. I ran away from him. Then he ran away from me. That was a hard day being without him, it was quiet and lonely in the house and I was so mad at myself. Thanks to him I had gotten past that math problem in Kurenai's room though. And when I got home that day and saw all his stuff gone, I knew. I knew right then and there that he couldn't leave me. Ever. So I had to go get him and lucky me, he was waiting for me to come get him too. I had fallen in love with such an asshole.

I remember he made me breakfast too. I honestly thought he was the most perfect person in the world that day and we cuddled on the couch, skipping school. Haha, then we had to tell Neji and Kiba about us, which we come to find out they were gay. Damn them. Then they were making out on my couch! I couldn't even believe it. Sasuke only laughed at me.

And oh God, I started laughing through my tears as I thought about when I punched him in the face, because he tried to kiss me that day at school. I don't know what the hell I was thinking, but that sure did hurt my hand. And then the whole Zaku thing happened and except for that one moment in the car, Sasuke stuck by me the entire time, helping me out and pushing me through where I needed him. I had promised him I was strong enough for him and anyone else, I wonder if he thought I broke that promise.

Then Ino found out about us and I was doubtful about him, I almost broke it off, but like he always did, he pulled me through and I was okay again. And I got to meet his brother and his brother's hot friend, Sasori and got to see Deidara again and spend a lot of time with them and him. And I was so happy Sasuke was happy. He deserved it.

I clutched my bed sheets, the same sheets we laid on as we shared that night together. It felt like so long ago. I wonder if I should change them. Tears had soaked my pillow and I had laughed and sobbed so much, my throat was raw and I was tired. Finally, I grabbed my phone and pulled it out, checking my calls. All of them were from Sakura, then I had messages from her, except two. One was from Shikamaru asking what had happened, because Sakura was freaking out and another from Sasuke…it said:

_**I still love you.**_

Well, I started crying again.

"Naruto, honey." I heard my mom's voice fill my room and I sniffed loudly, rubbing my face on my pillow. I didn't care if she saw me cry, but it was still embarrassing to be seventeen and cry like a baby. Whatever though. I coughed and sniffed again, then peeked over my shoulder at my doorframe where she was standing. Tears were blurring my vision, so I couldn't see her that well.

"Hm?" I answered her quietly, not really wanting to talk.

"Can I come in?" She asked and I nodded, watching as she walked into my room completely and came over to my bed, sitting down. I felt her hand start to rub my back gently and it made me want to cry more, but I held it back, staring hard at my wall. Sometimes my mom's presence made me feel a whole lot better. She was the one I always ran to when I needed something or someone. She always seemed to understand. "How are you feeling?" She questioned and I sighed heavily.

"Like shit." I grumbled, not caring if she didn't like me cussing. "I hate how Ino always gets her way." Even if Ino didn't get Sasuke back, I knew she thought ruining my life like this was getting her way again. Like always. She'd probably get over Sasuke and get another boyfriend and be happy again, while I was stuck not being able to be around the man I loved. And always would.

"Well, she always has a way to warp your father's mind." My mom said, also sighing. "It's hard trying to keep both of you happy. I kind of wish I only had one kid, because that be a lot easier. Though a lot more boring. I actually wish you guys would get along more."

"Do you ever wish I wasn't gay?" I asked in a small voice and her hand rubbing my back halted. I always wanted to ask her that, but I never had the courage, because I was afraid of the answer. I was still afraid of it.

"I'm not going to say that whoever you are Naruto, I'll love you, because you should already know that." She told me. "But there is something that not all parents feel for their child…" I felt like my heart was slowly inching into my stomach. "And it's being proud." Oh God, she loved me, but she wasn't proud of the person I was. Yep, I'm gonna puke. "And Naruto, I am so proud that you accept who you are." Oh.. "Which means I accept who you are. If you didn't like yourself, then I would wish that, but I don't, because you love yourself and I love you more." Her hand had started rubbing my back again and the feeling to cry came back. This time some tears leaked out.

"I love you too, Mom." I whispered in a tight voice and she giggled quietly, leaning down and kissing my cheek.

"You know…dinner is done, but…" I looked back at her and she had a face on that said she was about to do something she shouldn't. "If you wanted to maybe go over Sakura's for the night, but actually go over and visit your ex boyfriend, without Ino or your father knowing…then I think that's okay with me." Did I ever tell you my mom was the greatest person in the whole world? No? Well, she fucking is. I jumped up and wrapped my arms around her, hugging her tightly.

"You're the best." I said and she laughed, holding me just as tight.

"I try."

A couple minutes later, my mom had already told my dad I was staying at 'Sakura's' for the night and I was packing some clothes. I texted Sakura and told her if anyone asked if I was over her house, to tell them I was and she agreed instantly, telling me I better explain everything that happened in school tomorrow. I promised I would. I decided not to text Sasuke, because I wanted it to be a surprised when I showed up at his house. He told me he still loved me, which meant one of two things. He had figured out the reason I told him we had to break up. Or he really didn't care about that at all and forgave me anyways. I was hoping the latter, because that was more romantic.

Oh, look at me. _Wanting _to be romanced.

"Where are you going?" Ino asked me as she leaned against my door frame. I really needed to get a door so hippos couldn't just stomp on in whenever they wanted to.

"Somewhere that doesn't have hairspray replacing the air I breathe." I remarked and she scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"Whatever Naruto, but if you think you're going over Sasuke's to try and get him to forgive you, it's not going to work. I know him." She doesn't know shit about him, but I would let her believe that.

"Cool." I gave her a thumbs up and slung my bag over my shoulder, walking until I stood in front of her. "You know Ino, you can love Sasuke as much as you want, but even if he can't be with me, he will still never be with you." I said to her and she smirked smugly.

"Believe whatever you want." She said, making me shrug.

"I will." I walked past her and out into the hallway. "See ya later, have a great night and I'll pray someone smothers you with a pillow in your sleep." I raised my hand as I tramped down the stairs, hearing her gasp loudly. I'll pray really, really hard.

"Heading to Sakura's?" My Dad stopped me at the stairs and I blinked at him for a second, because he kind of scared me.

"Yeah," I nodded slowly, coming down the rest of the steps and slipping on my Nike Slides. I had some sweat pants and a beater on, nothing much. I felt lazy today. Or just drained.

"Need a ride?" He asked and my eyes widened, but I tried to drop my shocked look as quick as possible.

"No. I'm fine. She doesn't live that far and I feel like walking anyways." I shrugged, grabbing the door handle and pulling the it open. "I'm gonna need to get my permit soon though, because I really want to learn how to drive, alright? Maybe we can do that sometime this week?" I asked, but I was only trying to change the subject.

"Oh um…" My dad knitted his eyebrows. "Yeah, yeah. Good idea. We can do that."

"Alright, cool. Well, I…" I smiled. "I'll see you later." Quickly I shut the door and stepped off my porch, heading down my front yard and walking down the sidewalk. Man, that was close. If I wasn't such a fast talker, I'd have a lot of explaining to do when we pulled up in front of Sakura's and I didn't go inside. Really dodged a bullet there.

I saw Sasuke's house come into view about five minutes later and I sighed happily, walking up the path this time and trotting up the porch steps, stopping in front of the door. I remembered clearly when I had sprinted here just to tell him I loved him. That day I had banged on the door like a deranged person and shouted his name, like he didn't live here or something. I was so desperate for him. I calmly knocked on the door and a second later a lady opened the door, looking down at me. God, I was shorter than everyone, I swear.

"Oh hey Naruto." Sasuke's foster mother smiled at me. I had never known her name, I never asked, so I didn't have anything to call her.

"Hey, is Sasuke here?" I asked hopefully and she nodded, smiling and stepping aside.

"Yep, he's upstairs." Her eyes caught sight of my bag. "Are you staying the night?" She asked and I hesitated. I was practically inviting myself to stay over there, like an asshole.

"Umm…"

"If you are, that's fine. Sasuke was probably going to tell me eventually." I sagged with relief and stepped into the house. She closed the door behind me and I slipped off my shoes. "Dinner will be done in a little bit, so come down with him." She told me, smiling. I kind of wished I knew her name, because she was always so nice to me. I had only been over Sasuke's house a couple times, before I started to like him, or realize I liked him, and I always hated coming over here, because Ino forced me so I could keep up that me and Sasuke were BFF's everywhere. So, I knew where his room was. Oh, and I guess there were the few times I had been over here when we hung out in Freshmen year. I jogged up the stairs and entered the hallway, walking to the second door on the left and knocking loudly.

"What?" Sasuke's snappy voice answered my knocking and I snickered, then took a quiet breath.

"I'm coming in." I mimicked his mom's voice, twisting the door knob. Thank God it was unlocked.

"Oh my Gosh," He growled. "Please, go away, I told you I'm not in the mood to-" His voice cut off as I stepped into the room. He was standing by his closet, still unpacking his things. I smiled at his shocked face and walked completely into the room, closing the door behind me.

"Hi." I said nervously, rocking back and forth on my heels. He stared at me for a little longer, before dashing across the room and engulfing me in a big hug, making me stumble back some. I laughed, dropping my bag and hugging him back.

"I thought…" He said suddenly. "I don't know! I knew I was going to see you tomorrow, but it was too long." Sasuke pulled back from the hug, but still held me close. "Did you get my text?" He asked, leaning his forehead on mine and I smiled brightly, my stomach fluttering at the look in his eyes.

"I wouldn't be here if I hadn't." He grinned, then kissed me making electricity pulse with my heart and my hair stand up. I had the most amazing, sweet, caring, forgiving, loving, funny, respectable and hot ex boyfriend in the entire world. And I loved him with everything that I was.

"Don't you ever break up with me again." Sasuke said through the kiss and my smile grew. Okay, maybe he was my boyfriend again.

"I promise I won't."

"Kiss me promise?" He asked and I laughed. Those were our pinky promises. I leaned up and kissed him.

I spent the night at Sasuke's and no, we didn't do…much…and we went to school together the next day, both heading to our separate morning practices, promising to meet up later. And we did at our lockers after class, but it wasn't the kind of meeting I wanted.

You know, with all the jet lag and bitching she usually did, I was surprised Ino was even in school, but apparently she had a good reason to be there. Good to her, not to me. Before Lunch, me and Sasuke were taking our time at our lockers. He was leaning against his and I was switching my books, telling him about the Calculus homework we had to do. And that's when Sasuke's laugh suddenly cut off and I heard her shrill voice say loudly in the packed hallway.

"Excuse me, everyone!" Ino said and I slowly looked over my shoulder. Her and couple of her preppy friends were walking towards me. They were making faces and giggling at me and Sasuke and I instantly knew this wasn't going to be good. Some students slowed their walk, wanting to hear what popular Ino wanted to say. "Hey! Stop walking! I got to tell you guys something!" She shouted and the students walking to or from their lockers, or to lunch, stopped, looking at her. "Gather round, gather round." She gestured, moving closer to me and Sasuke. She gave us a chilling smile. "There's something everyone must know about our Star Quarterback." There was a circled around us now and my breath was getting ragged. She wouldn't…

"Ino." Sasuke growled at his ex, glaring heavily at her and she raised her eyebrows.

"Oh? Do you want to tell them Sasuke?" Ino asked, knowing damn well that wasn't the reason he said her name. He glanced around, seeing more students join the circle to see what was going on. Sasuke's hands clenched into lethal fists and he started shaking. I saw Sakura's face in the crowd, looking worried. Kiba and Neji were standing by each other and Shikamaru was not far from them. "No? Okay then." Ino turned towards the kids who had gathered around. "Alright everyone, I have to tell you something." She said. "During my time away in Paris, where I left my boyfriend at home with my brother, I…" She made a confused face to the ceiling. "Somehow lost my boyfriend…to my brother."

There was a string of puzzled murmurs flittering among the students and I started to shake as well, but not because I was angry. I was kind scared of what would happen. This was the moment everyone would find out about Sasuke and this was something I've been wanting to avoid.

"If you didn't get the hint, hint." Ino winked, then turned to look at Sasuke who was breathing heavily. I knew if Ino was a guy, her face would be imprinted on the floor. "Then I'll just tell you. Sasuke Uchiha, our beloved Quarterback and my…ex boyfriend…is gay." She gave me and him a sickly sweet smile.

"What?" A laughing voice busted out and my eyes found Zaku who was palm slapping his forehead, his face showing with disbelief. "What ahahaha, oh my God!" He actually doubled over in laughter and I blushed heavily.

"And if anyone doesn't believe me, then I'm sure Sasuke won't deny it. Being the diplomatic person he is. Right Sasuke?" Ino asked and he glared at her, a glare that should of frozen her on the spot, because I was kind of scared of him right now. The entire crowd of students were quiet, other than Zaku's laughter, waiting for Sasuke to say something. Anything. They wanted him to deny it and laugh at Ino for being such an idiot, but she was right about him not lying. I knew he wouldn't. I just didn't know if he was going to say anything at all.

"Who cares if he's gay," I heard someone say loudly and I looked over to see Neji standing close to us. I didn't even notice him moving through the crowd. He gave me a hard look, looked at Sasuke, then back to Ino. "I'm gay too." Everyone gasped. Oh my God.

"Shut the fuck up!" Zaku laughed louder, then push his way through the throng of people, coming into the small clearing me, Ino, Sasuke and Neji were standing in. "This has got to be some crazy joke." He said, looking at his fellow football players.

"Yeah, really." A female voice shouted, but I had no idea who it was. Sasuke and Neji gave Zaku a very serious and very angry looks and his smile disappeared.

"You guys…aren't joking, are you?" He asked slowly.

"No." Neji said. Sasuke had yet to speak.

"Well, since everyone's putting it out there." Kiba stumbled past a couple of people, coming to stand by his boyfriend. "I'm gay too." More gasps. "With Neji." I almost fainted.

"What?" Ino screeched, looking like she was going crazy. Shit at least I'm not the only one. "This…this isn't…"

"What? This isn't what you wanted?" Neji nearly shouted at Ino. "You didn't want to embarrass Naruto and Sasuke? You didn't want to out them for your own personal gain?" He asked and she blushed heavily. Wow, thank you Neji. "I think everyone in this school is a fucking idiot to hate someone because of who they find attractive. Or who they like. It doesn't make them any different. They still feel, breathe and hurt like everyone, so why treat them different?"

"I don't care," Sasuke's voice rang out loud and clear and everyone focused their attention on him. "If any of you don't like me anymore. I don't care if you all talk behind my back and ignore me, I really don't. But I _promise," _He laughed darkly. "If any of you try and bully Naruto, Neji, or Kiba you'll have me to answer to and I'm not afraid to kick someone's ass. And Ino," He turned his eyes on his ex girlfriend who looked embarrassed. "You're a real bitch." Amen. Her jaw dropped. "You have no thoughts for anyone other than yourself, you're not afraid to hurt others and that's a real pain. You're the person who forced Naruto to come out and laughed in his face while he got bullied out the school. You're the one who stabbed your best friend in the back to get to me. _You're_ the one who steps on anyone who tries to defy you. _You're_ the one who treats people like they're garbage instead of actual human beings and I don't like you. At all. And I don't know how you look at yourself everyday in the morning while you're doing your hair and your makeup and live with the person you are, because I know I wouldn't be able to." He bit his lip, cutting off his words, before he said something that was worse than what he had just told Ino.

It was very quiet in the hall then, no one knew what to say or what to do. Ino had tears in her eyes and looked heartbroken and everyone looked between Sasuke and her, who were in an eye lock. I wanted to say something, to stick up to Ino for once, but what was I supposed to do after Sasuke just tore her down already. I wanted to add insult to injury, but she was still my sister.

"You know," Zaku spoke up, breaking the silence and all eyes were on him. He stuck his hands in his pockets and shrugged. "I don't care that you guys are gay." He said. Wow. If I had to guess one person that accepted us first, it definitely wasn't Zaku. He was at the bottom of the list, next to the Homophobes. But if I ever did appreciate him, which I never have, it was now.

"I don't either!" I heard Sakura's voice call out as she pushed her way through the crowd and stumbled over to us. "And Shikamaru doesn't either, right Shika?" She looked over to where Shikamaru was standing and he groaned, then sighed and groaned again. He made his way over to us.

"No. I don't." He said lazily. I smiled at him and Sakura.

"This is so stupid." Zaku threw his hands up in the air. "I'm not going to stand here and waste my time anymore with Ino's games, because I've been sick of you since I met you." He told her. "I'm going to eat." He said, then walked off. Some kids laughed and over the next couple of seconds, everyone started to walk away too, some throwing smiles back at me and Sasuke and Neji and Kiba. Ino's friends even walked away. Shikamaru, Kiba and Neji all walked off too and that left me, Sakura, Sasuke and Ino, all standing there awkwardly. She was giving me a long, hard look.

"Well,…" She said expectantly to me. "Aren't you going to say something too? Tell me how much of a horrible sister I am and complain about me?" She asked, as she pushed away her running mascara and tears. Sakura and Sasuke looked at me.

"I…" I looked at her for a while, thinking back to all the horrible things she has done to me and will probably continue to do to me, but…I just couldn't. I was tired of berating her about everything and making fun of her. I was tired of complaining and bitching. I was tired of being a little kid. "I want…to say something mean to you, Ino…but…" I lifted my shoulders and dropped them. "I just rather not, because…you don't…deserve to be…torn down for making mistakes." I told her and she sniffed, wiping at her face again.

"I'd probably feel a lot better if you did yell at me." She said, giving me a sad look and I returned it as I grabbed Sasuke's hand. He squeezed mine, letting me know I was doing the right thing.

"I know." I nodded, then looked at Sakura and started walking to the Lunch room, taking Sasuke with me.

Sakura looked over at Ino who was looking at the ground, trying to get her tear flow under control. She looked at Naruto and Sasuke walking away, then back to the blonde. Her teeth grabbed her lip and she sighed quietly, walking over to Ino and grabbing her hand. Ino's eyes widened and she stared at Sakura in shock, because she had thought the pinkette had walked away with her brother and Sasuke. Sakura gave Ino a small smile, tugging her in a different direction everyone had walked in.

"Come on, let's go get you cleaned up. Can't have you go walking around with mascara all down your face." Sakura said, heading towards the nearest girls bathroom. Ino let her pull her along, staring at the back of Sakura's head. She didn't understand why Sakura was being nice to her, she knew she didn't deserve it, but…she appreciate it. A smile lifted Ino's lips and she followed after Sakura, squeezing her hand tightly. Maybe things would work out. Just maybe.

* * *

Okay, it was really hard writing this chapter, I'll be completely honest, because I wanted there to be like crazy, die hard emotion, but I wanted Naruto to feel like a robot, doing something selfless, because he's usually pretty selfish, let's be honest… haha okay, he's not too bad, but whatever. I wanted to show that he had grown up and that yes, breaking up with Sasuke hurt, but he knew that Sasuke would figure out why. And if you can't figure it out either, it's because of his mom. He wanted to make it easy on her and not make a big deal out of it.

Oh and speaking of Naruto's parent, his parents are his parents in the Magna, but they have Ino's last name, because he like doesn't want to be related to Ino in school. So he gets his mom's last name which was Uzumaki, but I already said this in his Freshmen flashback, so I don't know why I'm explaining it again…Hahah

And actually, I'm about to wrap this story up! I'm gonna write out two more chapter and the thirteenth is already written and waiting to be edited and now I just need to write the last one. I'm kind of really sad. I don't want it to end T.T

And sorry if I'm updating too fast, I just really want to get this chapter up, but then I also don't want to put it up...I'm so stuck between a rock and a hard place .

Well, leave me reviews and follow and the whole sha-bang. ^.^


	13. Chapter 13

Sooo, second to last chapter! Yay! Ne? I think ne. I don't want this to end! T.T I like cry when I look at this story.

I think this chapter is kind of crappy, but I didn't know what to do! It's another flashback, involving Sakura now, when him and her pretty much became friends. I tried to make it funny, but my mood is kind of depressed as I write this story so…sorry! I'm gonna work really hard on the last chapter, promise and make it funny and sad and sweet and dramatic. Because *spoiler alert* there's one little more slash of drama! :D ahahaha

Read on my lovies!

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

"Um, excuse me…" Someone tapped my shoulder and I looked around, feeling slightly irritated. I still hadn't gotten my locker open, so now I was carrying my stupid empty book bag around with me like an idiot. The person who had tapped my shoulder was a girl. I can't exactly tell you what caught my eye first. Her crazy large, bright green eyes that stared up me with so much innocence I kind of wanted to punch her. Or her long bright, pink hair that cascaded over her shoulders in straight locks. She was pretty cute. I turned around to face her.

"Yeah?" I asked, looking down at her. Man, I thought I was short. She blushed and looked away, chewing her lip and holding her schedule tightly.

"Um, can you tell me where Algebra two is?" She asked, blinking up at me. Damn. She was a Freshman and had Algebra two already? She must be smart as fuck. I only had regular Algebra.

"Do I look like I've been here before, because I haven't." I told her and she raised an eyebrow.

"You're not a sophomore?" She asked, staring up at me and I shook my head slowly.

"No, sorry." I said and she crossed her arms, suddenly looking angry.

"Well, you're useless." My jaw dropped as I looked at her. What happened to that sweet, innocent girl? It was like she flipped personalities in a matter of seconds. Oh God, she had a multiple personality disorder. I thought people like that had to be in special schools?

"What?" I gave her an exasperated look, then got angry myself. "Well, you're annoying." I told her and she rolled her eyes, glaring up at me.

"I'm annoying? You're annoying!" She countered lamely.

"You don't even know me!" I replied and apparently I stumped her there, because she looked away from me. Haha bitch.

"So." She pursed her lips and I sighed, scratching the back of my neck.

"What is your name?" I asked her curiously and she looked back at me, a small blush on her cheeks.

"Sakura. Sakura Haruno." She told me, then uncrossed her arms. "And you?"

"Naruto Uzumaki." I grinned at her and dropped my hand. "Well, I got to go, before I'm late to my class." She giggled and winked at me.

"I'll see you around." She waved her hand, then walked off. I smiled and nodded, walking the other way and pulling my schedule out my pocket. Now, I just got to find this class and I'll be good for the first hour of school. Should be easy enough.

"So, how'd you become such good friends with Sasuke?" Sakura asked me a couple days later as we sat in Lunch together. Ino was 'taking a day off' and Sasuke was sick so it was just me and the pinky together that day. It wasn't so bad. I was actually wrong about her. She didn't talk that much.

"Um…" I raised an eyebrow at her. "We bonded in a bathroom." I told her, taking a bite out of my pizza and she blushed heavily.

"In the bathroom?" Her eyes widened. "Were you guys like comparing penis sizes or something?" She asked and I started choking on my pizza, slamming my fist on my chest. Sakura gasped and nearly jumped across the table, but I held my hand up and stopped her. No need to panic anyone. Just choking. It'll go down eventually. After a good few seconds of coughing, I finally swallowed the chunk that did not want to be eaten and stared incredulously at Sakura.

"No we were not….doing that!" I told her. "What the hell kind of stuff goes through your mind?" I asked and she shrugged, stabbing some of her salad with a fork.

"I don't know, how else would boys bond in the bathroom?" She gave me an 'let's be honest' look and I shot it back.

"How girls bond in the bathroom." I replied and she rolled her eyes.

"We bond by talking about boys and other girls we don't like, guys don't bother themselves with things like that." She said, waving her hand. Damn straight.

"Oh, glad to know. I thought you guys would be talking about what kind of pads you use. Super absorbent or heavy flow." I said.

"They're, like, the same thing."

"I don't care." I shrugged, carefully eating my pizza and hoping she didn't give me another reason to choke. She sighed and put her chin in her hand, giving me a long look.

"You know, you don't seem like the kind of person Sasuke would hang out with." She told me and I rolled my eyes. Is Sasuke all she wanted to talk about? I mean, yeah, I get all the girls in school wanted his dick, but honestly, I didn't care about her obsession, nor did I want to talk about it.

"Cool." I answered simply and then, she went into a rant about how different me and Sasuke were. Thank you Caption Obvious, she acted like I didn't hang out with the guy practically everyday since I met him. We mostly hung out at my house, but sometimes we'd stop by his house so he could cook me something. Man, he was a great fucking cook. He made pizza from scratch like a boss and he made awesome pork chops. Just thinking about it made the pizza I was eating sort of tasteless. I kind of wished he was here and I didn't have to listen to Sakura talk about him. I could just talk to him. Or not talk at all. He didn't really talk much while we sat at the lunch table together. Oh well, though, we had plenty of fantastic conversations while away from my annoying sister and her yipping friend. I lied, Sakura did talk a lot. Especially about Sasuke.

"So, I was thinking we should all go on a double date." Finally something Sakura said caught my attention. I gave her a weird look.

"Who?" I asked and she sighed as though it was the most simple answer ever.

"Well, Sasuke, you, Ino and I, duh." She said and I narrowed my eyes at her.

"There's no way in Hell I'm going on any type of date with you and Ino's my sister. It be more of a date if it was just me and Sasuke." Sakura seemed to think that over and then ohed lowly. What an idiot. For someone who was in Algebra two, she wasn't very much except book smart. I pulled my phone out my pocket and checked my messages. I had one from Sasuke and another from some girl I met yesterday. Her name was Hinata. I asked for her number, because I was in a rush to get home and we were having a pretty interesting conversation in last period. She blushed so much when she gave it to me, but she was cute. She just asked me what class I had, but that was like an hour ago, so I didn't respond. Then the one from Sasuke was him wondering if I wanted to come and soak up his sickness with him after school. What else did I have to do? Nothing.

"Who're texting?" Sakura asked in a chipper voice, trying to lean over the table to see my phone and I glanced at her. She sure was annoying.

"No one." I answered slowly, then looked back down at my screen and texting Sasuke back, telling him I'd be over.

"Oh, then, what are you doing?" She asked and I closed my eyes, taking a breath. This bitch…

"Reading the bible." I lied.

"Oh really? What for?" Oh my God.

"I'm looking for a scripture."

"Which one?"

"The one about exorcisms."

"Why?"

"Because I need to exercise you." I said and she raised her eyebrows, looking offended.

"Are you calling me fat?" She asked and I slapped my forehead.

"I need help." I mumbled quietly.

"From who?"

"God."

"Are you saying you need help from him or like…from him?" She questioned me curiously. Is this girl fucking kidding me?

"What is this like twenty fucking questions or something?" I asked, throwing my hands up in the air. Sakura raised one of her eyebrows now, pursing her lips and shaking her head. I mean, honestly! She was never going to get a boyfriend with that motor mouth. She slouched back into her chair and played with her food, frowning lightly. I rolled my eyes at her and looked back down at my phone. Sasuke asked me how lunch was going. Leave it to him to know the exact time Lunch started and ended. I sure as hell didn't. I just typed Sakura with an irritated face and sent it, then looked up at said girl who hadn't spoken for a minute. Should be a record.

"Hey pinky!" A girl's voice called from the Lunch Room doorway. Me and Sakura both looked over to see a girl with long red hair and glasses give Sakura the finger, then giggle with her friends and leave the Lunch Room. Sakura blushed heavily and looked down at he floor, letting her pink hair fall along her face. I knitted my eyebrows at her.

"You're just gonna let her say that to you?" I asked and she shrugged her shoulders, grabbing her fork and stabbing some of the lettuce on the plate.

"That's Karin," She told me as if I asked who the red head bitch was. I didn't. "She's a Junior." She mumbled lowly and I made a face.

"Okay? Who cares what Grade she's in. She's still a bitch." I said casually and her head snapped up, her eyes wide. She looked around the Lunch Room, then back to me.

"Don't let anyone here you say that. I heard she has a lot of power around this school and she can get anyone beat up, besides," She sagged back down into her seat. "She's too old for me to get into a fight with." She pouted her full lips. I think once Sakura grew a backbone and kept taking care of herself, she was going to bump Karin's power out the water. Sakura was smart, annoying yes, but if she talked less and laughed more, then I'm sure she'll be the most popular girl in the entire school.

"No one's too old to get their asses kicked." Suddenly, someone slammed their hand on my lunch table, making me jump. I almost screamed, but I held it back and looked over my shoulder. Neji Hyuga, a kid in my grade and another kid I didn't know was standing there, looking straight at me. I raised my eyebrows at them. Neji had long, chocolate brown hair and weird, pale eyes that just glowered at every moving thing. I don't know what the hell his problem was. The dude with him wasn't in my Grade, maybe a Sophomore. He had spiky brown hair and glaring black eyes. Don't they just look like balls of sunshine.

"Hi?" I said, confused as to why they were over here. I looked over at Sakura and her eyes were wide as she looked at the two boys. Rolling my eyes, I looked back to them.

"Where's Uchiha?" Neji asked, crossing his arms over his chest. The Sophomore kid was the one who slammed his hand on the table and he was smirking at me evilly.

"Uh…why?" I asked. Were they gonna try and beat up Sasuke or something for taking all the girl's attention? Cliché, I know, but from the way they looked. Not crazy.

"Because Football tryouts are tomorrow and we want him to come." The Sophomore kid said. Something about him made me think he was gonna whip out his tongue and it be so long, it was would wrap around his head twice, then he'd lick my face.

"Oh." I blinked. "Well, he's sick."

"You do Track right?" Neji asked me, raising an eyebrow and I nodded slowly.

"Any good?" The other guy asked.

"Pretty good." I shrugged. They both looked at me a while longer, then the Sophomore sighed and stood up straight.

"Well, tell Sasuke Zaku was looking for him. Tell him about the tryouts, got it?" He poked the side of my head gently and I frowned, then gave him a thumbs up. The Zaku kid gave Sakura a lingering look, then walked away with Neji at his heel. Seems like Neji and the jock assholes naturally flocked together. What a surprise. I turned back to face Sakura who looked nervously at me.

"I don't know if I should feel scared that Zaku looked at me or flattered." Sakura put her hands on her cheeks that were red, trying to cool them down. Awe how cute. She had a crush on someone that wasn't Sasuke. Good.

"Flattered, he probably doesn't look at much girls." I looked to where Zaku had gone to sit, with Neji and bunch of other football players. Kiba, a kid I hung out with a lot last year, was sitting over there, looking sort of out of place. He was like that one nervous boy who everyone teased, but loved. I saw a football player slapped him rather hard on the back, making him spill his milk and they all laughed, making him smile and blush. I grinned and shook my head, looking back at Sakura.

"That's crazy!" Her blush was growing faster. "He's like the most popular boy in school, even if he's a Sophomore. He's super cute and like…" By now, her entire face was red.

"Oh stop before your head explodes." I said and she sighed, loosing some of the redness. "Let me give you some advice though." She looked at me hopefully. "If he is interested in you, talk less and just smile and laugh at everything he says. But not everything, that'll seem annoying. Touch him a lot, guys like that, when girls touch them." Her face got red again. "Not like that!" I tried to defend myself, blushing slightly. Well, someone has a dirty mind. If she does take my advice, then maybe her and I will get along much better. "Just don't be too annoying."

"Am I annoying now?" Sakura asked innocently, those large green eyes staring at me.

"Yes." I said bluntly and she smiled softly, which was something I wasn't expecting.

"I like you." She told me and my eyes widened. "Not many guys are really straightforward like you are. It makes me feel like…" There she goes with that damned blushing again. "It makes me feel like I can be myself around you." She said and now I'm blushing, because that was sort of embarrassing, but nice at the same time.

"Well…good. You deserve to be yourself." I nodded firmly, crossing my arms and she giggled.

"So…" She blinked at me. "What're you doing after school today?" She asked and I groaned, leaning my head back and making her laugh loudly.

It was almost a month into school now and I knew all my classes, did some of my homework and had a sound group of friends. Me and Sasuke hadn't hung in a while, but that was okay, we saw each other nearly everyday in school so that was fine. Sakura had gotten a lot less annoying, thankfully taking my advice, so now me and her actually hung out a lot. Ino was still a bitch. I had a couple of other guy friends, Kiba and this guy Gaara, then there was Zaku who I didn't want to kill and we talked casually occasionally, so he was sort of a friend. I didn't like Neji. We just didn't get along. Then I had some girlfriends, Hinata, Tenten and some girl named Belle, who was a bit annoying and clingy, but they were all pretty and fun. Especially Tenten. She did Track and was very athletic, so we got along well. It was a nice start to Freshmen Year.

I was heading to last class when I heard someone crying in the hallway I passed and loud giggling. I stopped walking and listened carefully as footsteps pounded and out of nowhere, Karin and two of her friends, Kin and Temari, came tearing out the hall, running straight into me. I stumbled back and grabbed Karin's shoulders so she wouldn't fall. She blinked up at me with her red eyes, then blushed, jumping back from me.

"N-Naruto!" She shrieked, looking nervous.

"What's going on?" I asked, looking towards the hallway and Karin rolled her eyes.

"Just dealing with a problem." She waved her hand, then put it on my chest. I felt oddly disgusted. This guy did not like to be touched by that girl. "But anyways, I was wondering…" Suddenly, her words fell off as I got a good look at Karin's friend Kin, who I didn't really care much for. She had her hands behind her back and a look of innocence of her face, but that wasn't what stopped me. Around her mid torso and on her pants, there were strands of pink hair. And there was only one girl in the school with pink hair.

I grabbed Karin's hand, trying not to hold it too tightly, but I was sort of angry. "What'd you do to Sakura?" I asked in a deep voice and her eyes widened. She tried to pull her hand out my grasp, but I only gripped tighter. "Tell me." I growled.

"Let me go!" She yanked her hand away from me, glaring heavily. "The Principal will here about this!" She shouted at me. Yeah, I bet. "Let's go." Karin looked at her friends then walked past me. As Kin moved past, I grabbed her arms and pulled them in front of her, making her drop whatever she was holding. A pair of scissors. My eyes widened when I saw pink strands lodged in them.

"You bitches." I breathed, then tore off down the small hall, hearing the crying get louder. This hall led to some stairs no one barley used to get to the second floor. Sakura was leaning up against those doors, holding her knees against her chest and sobbing. I didn't have to ask what was wrong. I could see it and I figured it out before I even came down here. Clumps of pink hair was scattered about all over the floor and over her shoulders, but it wasn't attached to her head anymore. The hair that had once been long and nearly perfect was now choppy and short, falling haphazardly around her face that was tear streaked. "Oh Sakura." I whispered and she gasped, looking up at me wide, tearful eyes.

"Naruto…" She mumbled my name in a choked up voice and I kneeled down in front of her, brushing her pink locks out her face. Her mouth trembled and a sob broke through, but I only smiled at her.

"I always thought you'd look better with short hair." I told her and she frowned, sobbing again. I laughed and shook my head, pulling her in for a hug and she started to cry more. "Don't worry, we'll get them back."

Let me tell you one thing, Sasuke was pretty much the object of every girls affection at school. No matter if he was a Freshman. And every girl meant Karin. And Sasuke just happened to be my best friend who would do me a favor. Sakura had gotten a lot less annoying and he liked her as a friend now and once he heard about what happened, he was so in for my plan. With Sasuke on the Football team now, not only did he have more appeal, but he also had connections. Connections with a certain Sophomore that broke Karin's heart the previous year. Oh Man, I would hate to be her right now.

Over the course of a week, Sasuke texted Karin, 'getting to know her', when he was actually only trying to get her to like him more and get dirt on her. That following Monday, he confessed to Karin he wanted to get with Sakura and knew how she wanted to get with Zaku, who had been spending a lot of time with Sakura. Which Karin noticed. And didn't like. Sasuke suggested that Karin tell Zaku that her and Sasuke were dating to make him jealous and want to get back with her. Who knew Sasuke could be such a good actor. So, the next day, with Sasuke standing right next to her and Zaku and Sakura in front of them, Karin told Zaku about her and Sasuke 'dating' and how she had gotten over him and was happy now without him. Zaku told Karin he didn't believe and told her to kiss Sasuke to prove it. All according to plan. And when Karin went to kiss Sasuke.

Sasuke moved away.

She was obviously confused and asked him what he was doing and he asked her why she was trying to kiss him. Karin tried to remind him of their plan, but he just told her he didn't know what she was talking about and he hadn't been texting her at all. She pulled out her phone to show him the messages, but always according to place, Sasuke had gotten her phone earlier that day and erased all the messages between him and her, plus the calls. So, when Karin pulled out her phone to show him, there wasn't anything. Sasuke and Zaku started calling her crazy and she asked to see Sasuke's phone. He showed her and the only messages there were between me and him about food, him and Sakura and him and his football coach. No calls from or to her and her number wasn't even in his phone.

Thoroughly embarrassed, Zaku continued to tear her down, telling her that they weren't ever getting back together. Trying to be a bitch and flirt in front of Karin, Sakura told Zaku something about Taylor Swift. He told her that was his song with Karin and the Taylor Swift song with her was Love Story. That was vomit worthy, but it made Karin mad and right before she could do anything, I showed up from where I had been tape recording the whole thing, telling her if she even touched Sakura, then I was put this on the Internet.

To be short, Karin never bothered Sakura again.

And I still had the tapes too.

"Haha! I can't believe that worked!" Sakura shouted happily, jumping on me and wrapping her arms around my neck. I hugged her back gently, then she pulled away, smiling happily. Her short hair fit her well, but she told me she was going to grow it out again.

"Of course it worked." Sasuke said, sticking his hands in his pockets. "We had the best Mastermind working for us." He smirked at me and I grinned back.

"I'm kind of surprised it worked too." I looked at Zaku.

"Okay, stop, you guys are making me nervous." I said and he laughed, clamping his hand on my shoulder and nearly knocking me over.

"You're alright, Blondie." He smiled at Sakura, then patted her head playfully. "See you around, Freshy and see you at practice." He waved at us, then walked off.

"Blondie? Freshy?" I squinted at Zaku's back, rubbing my shoulder. Couldn't he come up with better names than that or was he just an idiot? I'll go with the latter. Sakura was blushing, fixing her hair dreamily.

"That's what he calls me." She said, smiling like a love sick girl and giggling. Sasuke snorted.

"Glad it's not me." He mumbled, but Sakura only turned to him, pointing her finger into his chest.

"I'm not giving up on you Sasuke! My love for you is undying and I won't let you get away! I swear, one day you'll be mine!" She yelled at him. His eyes were wide and so were mine. Whoa…talk about obsessive, crazy fan girls. It was really quiet for a moment, before Sakura leaned away from Sasuke and laughed. "Kidding? Duh." She said and Sasuke sighed, scratching the back of his head and blushing lightly.

"Oh. Thank God, that kind of scared me." I have a feeling she wasn't kidding. Sakura giggled and patted Sasuke on the back, then looked over at me, smiling.

"Can we go home now?" She asked. It was the end of the day, the only time the school was practically empty and no one could interrupt my master plan.

"Sure." I rocked back and forth on my heels. "We can all go over my house and hang out." I offered and Sakura nodded.

"Sounds like fun!" She threw her hands in the air, then looked back at Sasuke. "What about it, Sasuke?" He gave us both emotionless stares and then sighed, shrugging his shoulders.

"Why not?" He said and we all started towards the school doors. Sakura wrapped her arm around mine and the same with Sasuke. I, of course, didn't resist, but I was surprised Sasuke didn't either. He let her pull him along.

"I think we're all going to be best friends forever." She grinned brightly and I rolled my eyes. Sasuke made his usual 'hn' noise that we had come accustomed to. I think I was going to call his grunts and groans that barley no one could understand, Sasuketology. I mean, it was like his own personal language. "Right Naruto?" Sakura growled at me, glaring and my eyes widened.

"Ri-right Sakura!" I squeaked. Man, she went from annoying and shy to lively and scary. Not a bad change. I so called it though, once she got her backbone in place, she was a whole new person. And she never looked back.

* * *

Like it? Hate it?

Good.

So, because of my overly addictive personality, I'm thinking about writing sort of a sequel to this story, but instead of it being about Naruto and Sasuke, it'll be about Sakura and another boy! But I'm not telling you whoo ;) I'm not sure yet though, so I'll let you guys tell me what you think about this chapter and my idea! Which I also have other story ideas

1: SasorixSakura-AU Fic, adult wise

2: SasorixDeidara-AU of course, adult and child wise….ahem…

3: SasukexSakura- Guess…AU! Teenager wise.

Just let me know what you think and rattle me off your ideas and what not! I will definitely read and write back now, because I'm gonna be a nice person and reply to reviews because only real fans stay til the end! *^*

Review and favorite! :D


	14. Chapter 14

Alrighty all my peeps and darlings! This is the last chapter of Ready When You Are. If you ever get a chance, look that title up. It's a song by Trapt and it goes awfully well with this story, which is why it's named after it ^.^

But actually, this is the last chapter, but there will be a bonus chapter! One of my reviews, long and true fan, IWishIWasACheesecake, brought something to my attention. She wanted to have me put up what Sasuke was thinking when he found out about Naruto's secret, sooo

***~!IMPORTANT!~***

I'm going to let you guys give me small scenes where you want to know what someone else was thinking at the moment. You can chose any scene throughout the entire story and I will dedicate it to you. If you have the same idea as someone else, I will also write your name. I'll only take nine more or less if I don't get that many, but that'll be a bonus chapter! You can inbox it to me or put it in a review, but do it quick so you can see what you want to see.

Yep, mhm. Alright then

Read on!^.^

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

So, I don't think I ever told you guys about what happened in my Sophomore year. You know, with the whole knives and pitchforks thing where everyone threw me out the school.

Yeah, I am over exaggerating, but only a little.

Around the beginning of Sophomore year, I kind of came to the conclusion that I was gay. I don't know what made the decision come to my attention, but it was there all of a sudden and it sort of made sense. Why I was never really into kissing girls. Why when hot abs on T.V came on and I wanted to squeal just as much as Sakura. Why I felt like I forced myself to want to be with a girl. It was just all coming together and I accepted it.

I kept it to myself for months, but I think my mom figured it out. When I told her I broke up with one of my girlfriends I had been dating at the time, she asked me why and I almost spilled the beans, but I changed my mind at the last second and kept my mouth shut. Then one day she asked me if I was and I denied it. I don't know why, but I was embarrassed to tell her. I thought she and my dad might disown me and I definitely didn't want Ino to know.

But soon it just got too unbearable for me to keep the secret and one nigh after dinner I sat my parents down in the Living Room. Ino, against my will, sat down too, just to 'observe' and after like twenty minutes of talking about a bunch of random shit, I finally just said that I was gay. Ino was shocked, my mom just smiled at me and my dad…well, he had an expression that I could only confirm as confusion. He didn't talk to me for two whole days after that. I think it was because that most guys are usually against the whole gay thing and it took him a second to cope with his own son being gay. Ino said she wouldn't tell anyone, the lying bitch, and my dad accepted me fully after his silent treatment. I was kind of happy I had that chip off my shoulder.

But of course, no good things last forever. Well, sometimes they do, but not all the time. Anyways, I guess Ino started telling everyone at school a Monday that I was absent and apparently she gathered everyone who opposed my decision and formed a giant plan. So, in the morning I came to school and was greeted, more like cornered, by a line of students not letting me go any further into the school. They all kept telling me I wasn't allowed to go to school anymore, but I told them I was going to go anyways. Of course, I would rather go home, but I didn't want them to run me out the school. Though they did end up getting me out the school.

With water balloons.

Well, they weren't water balloons, instead of water, they had filled them up with paint. So, when they threw it at me, I got doused in green and blue and red and all those happy colors. It got in my eyes and my mouth and I decided that I really needed to get out of there. So I ran. I ran all the way home, crying and feeling like shit. And I knew. I _knew_ Ino had told them all, because no one else knew. I never really got a good look at anyone who had been throwing them, but I knew some people who weren't there. Sasuke, Kiba and Neji. I don't remember if Zaku was there or not, but I had a feeling Neji would of joined in, if Kiba hadn't pulled him away. That's what I'm guessing.

Anyways, there's the story of my outing. My big sorrow filled fest that you guys never knew about. Well, now you know and it kind of sucks hearing about it, doesn't it? I don't really care anymore.

"So, I know that wasn't the best of the best of birthdays, but was it nice?" My mom asked me from the passenger seat as we pulled into the driveway. Me, her, my dad, Ino and Sasuke had all gone out for dinner for my big Eighteenth birthday. It was now June and school was just about to be out and I was almost officially a senior, which was exciting. And now I'm an actual adult. I can go buy cigarettes I don't smoke.

Everything had pretty much settled down. Ino went back to being her bitchy self, but me and her were a lot nicer to each and her and Sakura were best friends again. Though Sakura was also my best friend. We sort of shared her. My parents let me see Sasuke now, so we were together practically everyday.

Okay, not everyday, because that would be annoying as fuck.

But it all seemed to be looking up so I didn't care if I did nothing for my birthday except got some presents and went out to dinner with my family and Sasuke. Though if Sakura could of came, it would have been nice too, but she said she couldn't.

"Yeah," I grinned at my mom, unbuckling my seatbelt. "It was great. Thank you." She smiled brightly at me and we all got out the car. Sasuke took a hold of my hand as we walked up towards my door and I smiled at him. I couldn't wait to go up to my room with him, finally be able to close my door and turn on the T.V I got for my birthday and cuddle with him on my bed and fall asleep. Sounded like a plan. My parents and Ino were lagging behind, so I pushed open the front door, yawning loudly and kicking my shoes off. My dad turned on the light as I shrugged off my coat. Sasuke followed my lead and eventually we were all walking towards the kitchen so we could put away our take out from the restaurant. Guess what I ate? That's right.

Lobster.

Thought I'd try something new.

I felt against the wall for the light, then flicked it on. And oh boy.

"SURPRISE!" A bunch of kids screamed. A bunch of kids from my school. A bunch of kids that I knew. I actually stumbled back into Sasuke, my eyes wide as I looked at all of them. Sakura was grinning at the front of the crowd, Zaku at her side. Neji and Kiba were standing equally close. Shikamaru and the Gaara kid I use to talk to were holding up a banner that said 'Happy Birthday!' on it. Shika had one of those noise makers in his mouth and he blew it loudly while they all waited for me to react. Hinata was there and so was that girl that gave me makeup one day. What was her name again…Kimi! Yeah! Her. She was there. Itachi was also there, with Deidara and Sasori and Kisame and Hidan and they were all grinning at me. Other than Itachi and Sasori. They were smirking softly. Then there were a lot of other kids who I knew faintly from school and…

I started crying.

"Awe Naruto!" Sakura giggled loudly and I felt something hard hit my head, making me look up at Neji.

"Stop crying you big baby." He said, holding a wrapped box in his hand, then shoving it into mine. "Happy Birthday." I looked down at it. He definitely got me a bomb. I flipped it over and over, trying to find something that would resemble a wire before Neji grunted. "There's not a bomb in there or anything, just open the freaking box." He nearly shouted and I could tell being nice was hard for him. Kiba snickered from the background. Sighing, I ripped the wrapping paper and found a shoe box staring back at me. Feeling excited, I lifted the lid and nearly screamed. He had gotten me spikes! OhmmyyyygosehmgoodlordthankGod! I wanted to hug him, but I held back.

"Thank you!" I said happily, nearly bouncing around. He rolled his eyes.

"Thank Kiba, he picked them out."

So, the onslaught of presents came. Sakura got me Beats and Shikamaru had bought me a cook book, which I laughed at for like twenty minutes. I can't cook. Zaku, which I'm surprised he got me anything, got me a silver watch. It was actually really nice. Kimi handed me a bottle of foundation that matched me and we secretly laughed about that. Hinata got me hoodie, with a bottle of cologne and it smelled like Heaven. Itachi, Sasori, Deidara and Kisame all chipped in a bought me a fucking laptop! Like fuck yeah. And Hidan ended up bringing alcohol. My parents only said yes for tonight.

And for the night I drank my life away. Okay, it was still there and it wasn't depressing so I guess I wasn't drinking anything away, but oh well. I drank dammit and that's the point of this whole fucking story! Me drinking!

Okay, not really.

We all know what the point of this story was. It was about my lovely Sasuke dropping all of his own pride and finally telling me how he felt. And I guess it had to a little with me since, you know, I was narrating the whole thing. I guess I made this a little more about me than I should have. It must have been hard for Sasuke to want me so bad and me be such a dick. All that inner turmoil must have been tearing him up inside. Be mean to Naruto to look cool. Be nice to Naruto so he'll love me. Try not to be hated by Ino, who in turn, makes her parents hate me. Hope I don't make a fool out of myself. Keep my temper in check. In the back of my mind, think about Itachi and my dead parents.

Life must of sucked for him.

And I just sort of got the brunt of it, but I'm glad he stuck around and fought me. Showing me that I needed to get over my fear of myself so we could be together. It was only me that was holding me back and like am I making any sense right now? Because I don't think I am. But if I am, then good, because honestly Sasuke is the strongest guy I know. Physically and mentally. He doesn't give up on what he believes in and he believed in me and I love him for that. I always will.

Speaking of my undying love for Sasuke, I just happen to upstairs in my room with the God like Sasori, showing him my new T.V. I was kind of plastered, so I don't even know what I was saying, but he nodded along like he understood me. Maybe he did.

"So…like it was like bigger than the T.V I didn't have…" I slurred to Sasori, wobbling in my place, then focusing on my new plasma. "I don't even know where this came from." I mumbled, scratching my head with my cup that I had downed two minutes ago. Sasori chuckled softly, then walked over to my bed, stumbling some and then righting himself. So, I wasn't the only one who was drunk. He fell, more like sat down really hard, onto the edge of my bed and leaned back on his hands.

"So like, Naruto…" He paused, patting the empty space next to him. I made my way over there, sitting down and blinking slowly. His beautiful half lidded eyes stared back at me. "I have to ask you something." Sasori rocked forward some, then leaned back really far, almost laying down before straightening up.

"Hm?" I raised an eyebrow. At least…I think I did.

"Did you…did you like the birthday present we got you?" There was a slight slur to Sasori's words, but I could barley tell. My eyes widened and I grabbed his arm. Did he think I didn't like the present? Other than my T.V and spikes, that laptop was my favorite thing!

"Sasori, I love that present. It was like…amazing. I don't even know why…you would spend that much money on me. Like you barley know me." I use like a lot when I'm drunk. And maybe when I'm sober. I don't know. Sasori smirked softly.

"Itachi likes you a lot because you make Sasuke happy. Kisame likes you because he likes everyone Itachi likes. Deidara likes you for obvious reasons."

"And why do you like me?" I asked, leaning a little closer than I should have. Sasori turned to face me.

"Because your cute." He tapped my nose and I scrunched it up, blinking curiously at him.

"You think I'm cute?" I wondered. Shouldn't of asked that. Really shouldn't of.

"Of course, but…" He shrugged softly, looking across my room. "You have a boyfriend." Don't respond, don't respond.

"If I didn't have a boyfriend, what would you do?" I really, really, really wish I wouldn't have drank as much as I had. Or maybe I do. I don't know! Sasori looked back at me, smirking again.

"You really want to know?" He asked. No. Maybe…yes…fuck yes!

"Definitely." I nodded in a sloppy manner and Sasori's smirk got wider, but he still kept it under a smile. He placed his hand over mine, then leaned towards me. I knew he was going to kiss me and I wanted him to, but I didn't at the same time. He was just so gorgeously attractive, I wanted to rip all his clothes off, but I wouldn't do that. Because of Sasuke. But he was just that one piece of candy I just had to test taste, before buying the entire bag of my favorite candy. The favorite candy that would never get old. I didn't want to try something new, I just wanted to pop a Hot Head in my mouth for the first time and never try again.

Analogy for cheating.

Sasori's nose, a nose that was just too perfect to be real, touched mine gently as his lips brushed against my lips. Uh, why was he keeping me waiting?! I leaned towards him, but he backed up, chuckling softly as I groaned. Then, finally, pressed his lips firmly onto mine and,…and….

Wow. It just felt like kissing someone.

Like he made my stomach flutter some and my eyes close shut, but it wasn't…well, it wasn't like kissing Sasuke. Sasuke's kisses made the hair on my arms and neck stand up and chills chase each other down and up my spine. Sasuke's kisses made my toes curls and my heart go crazy. Sasuke's kisses made electricity burn in my veins. Sasuke's kisses were amazing. Sasori's kisses were…good. He was a great fucking kisser, let me tell you that, way better than Sasuke. Sasuke was a good kisser, but Sasori just knocked that shit out the water. Though Sasori could never do something Sasuke did to me.

And it was make me _feel _the kiss.

Not just feel it physically, but mentally and emotionally and it drove me crazy. And I needed to tell him that. Let him know.

I pulled away from the kiss, breathing heavily and staring wide eyed at Sasori. He gave me a confused look, before his eyes fell back into their normal half lidded state and he smiled at me. Like an actual smile. Now that made my heart race.

"I know." He nodded and I knew he knew. He knew I knew this was wrong. "I just really wanted to kiss you and I knew you wanted to kiss me so…" He shrugged and I blushed, standing up and stumbling some. There were too many 'knew' being passed around.

"You…you," My blush increased. "If I wasn't in love with someone else Sasori, dammit, I'd sure as hell love you." I leaned down, kissed him again, then stomped away, listening to him laugh at me. I was a bad, bad, bad, bad boy, but I don't think Sasuke will react that bad to it. He'll understand I was drunk and once I explain to him my sappy love reason, he should be okay. I hope….

I found my boyfriend sitting on the couch in my Living Room, talking to another football player I didn't know. I told him I needed to talk to him in private and he followed me out my house into my backyard, where no one was and it was quiet and eerie and the perfect place and time for him to kill me. Not that he would…

"What's up birthday boy?" Sasuke asked, leaning against the house. I don't think he was as drunk as I was, but he was still under the influence. And technically, it was one A.M, so it wasn't my birthday anymore. I bit my lip nervously, then sighed.

"I kissed Sasori." The smirk, the lazy posture, the calm airiness around him disappeared in an instant and he gave me a blank stare. Oh God, I should start calling for help now. It was quiet, that kind of quiet that happens in scary movies before the killer jumps out, between us. I kept looking at him, then looking away, afraid his eyes would freeze me on the spot.

"_What?" _His voice was as icy as his gaze. Suddenly, I wasn't very drunk anymore.

"I-I-!" What was I supposed to say? It was an accident? I fell on him? He kissed me. I kissed him back. I was far too guilty to try and make up excuses, so I knew what the right thing to do was. Even if it was the scariest. "We kissed…and I…I um…wanted him t-to kiss me…" I swallowed the lead that had formed in my throat and it landed hard into my stomach. "I-I-I know it was wrong, but…I don't know…I just wanted-"

"To cheat on me?" Sasuke interrupted me, guessing my sentence, which was wrong! I wasn't cheating on him…okay, I was. Well, not currently. God, I was staring to sweat. This was becoming too much. "Because I think that's what you meant to do."

"No!" I shouted, running a hand through my hair. The roots were damp. "I didn't mean to do it."

"Then what did you mean to do, Naruto?" Sasuke pushed off the wall and glared heavily, taking few steps towards me. I could tell a million things were flashing in and out of his mind, making him angrier. This was not going to end well. "I know you guys have been texting ever since you first met him and you flirt every time you're together, so I'm not sure why I didn't think this was going to happen." Suddenly, I felt as though I needed to lay down and sleep. He was scaring me. What if he broke up with me? I couldn't do this. I can't do this. "Actually, I do know why. Because I trusted you. I trusted you not to go prance off and make out with my brother's best friend!" Now he was yelling and for some odd reason I was thirsty. Like painfully, dry throated thirsty. And I couldn't breathe, I really couldn't breathe. "So, please explain to me-" Suddenly his words dropped off. Remember how I always say I'm going to throw up in situations that sort of get out of hand, but I never do? Well, I'm gonna throw up and I'm actually going to throw up this time. "Naruto, are you…?" Sasuke stepped towards me and I stepped back, because I felt the bile burning the back of my throat. I turned around and leaned on my knees, retching loudly and dropping half my stomach on the ground. Alcohol did not taste as good coming up.

The world spun. My vision blurred. My equilibrium was out of whack. I started falling and falling and God, it was such a long fall. It felt like it took forever just to land on the ground. Or maybe that was someone's arms I landed into. Well, nothing hurt too bad. It was just kind of hard to breathe. I wonder if I was having a seizure. Maybe I was going into Shock or something.

"Someone! Someone help!" I heard Sasuke scream above me in a frantic voice. His hand, which was sweaty, slapped my face hard and I opened my eyes. I didn't even notice I closed them. "Naruto! Keep your eyes open, okay?"

"What's going on?" I heard a female voice ask loudly a couple minutes later. There were footsteps all around me and I felt the air get tense and whispers scratched my ear. Ugh, it was so annoying.

"He just collapsed." Sasuke answered whoever asked the question. There were more footsteps, loud ones, then I felt hands touching me, but I couldn't see who it was.

"Minato, call the ambulance!" The female shouted. Hm, my mom. I'm sure of it.

"No!" Another female voice screeched. There was a thud right next to me and someone's fingers gripped the collar of my shirt. The next thing I knew, there was a loud rip and the night air hit my bare chest. Aah, cool air felt nice right now, but it wasn't making it any easier to breathe. "You'll get in trouble, because there's alcohol in his system."

"But Sakura-"

"It's fine. I know what to do. He's going into Shock," Sakura hm? That sort of wasn't surprising. Her soft, slightly sweaty hand felt my forehead. So I was right about the Shock. I wonder if it was because of Sasuke scaring me with the whole yelling at me. I think he was going to break up with me. That made my throat close up. "Sasuke, keep talking to him." She said and there was some hesitation, before Sasuke's soothing voice started speaking. There he goes again, keeping his voice calm.

"Naruto, can you hear me?" I wanted to nod, but I couldn't. "I'm here okay? We're all here, so don't worry. Sakura's going to take care of you and you'll be fine. You'll just need some rest and you'll be shoving pizza down your throat tomorrow morning. I'll even make you some, okay?" Mmm, Sasuke's homemade pizza was the best.

"Sasuke, get his head off your legs. Kiba, lift his feet onto your lap." Suddenly, my head was lowered onto the grass and my feet were lifted. For some reason, that felt a lot better. "Can you breathe Naruto?"

Yes. Was my answer, but I couldn't speak. I don't know why. I felt hair brush my face and I opened my eyes, once again, not knowing when I had closed them. Sakura's bright green eyes were looking back at me, worried. I opened and closed my mouth several times, before words broke.

"Am…I…going to die?" I asked in a gravely voice and Sakura's eyes filled with tears, but she laughed. A laugh that sounded oddly muffled to my ears. Black dots were shadowing my vision.

"No, if this was from a bleeding injury, then maybe, but no. You just need to relax, okay? And breathe." She coaxed to me softly. I parted my lips and tried to breathe in, but it was hard. I lifted my eyes and focused on the two people who were right above me. Sasuke and my mom. They both looked ready to pass the fuck out. At least they could see.

"Sakura, are you sure we don't need to call an ambulance?" My mom asked my best friend, not taking her eyes off of me. I don't know if I ever mentioned this, but Sakura always wanted to be a nurse. So, I felt safe in her hands, even though I was pretty sure I was going to die in about three seconds. How long can I go without breathing?

"Yes, I'm sure. I'm mean, it would be safe, but also unnecessary. He's not suffering from any trauma or bleeding, so nothing's going to kill him. He just must of went into Shock from an nervous overload. Not surprising from him." Sakura explained, rolling her eyes and I wanted to glare at her. She said that as if I'm some twitchy, nervous weirdo. I mean, come on, I don't twitch.

"Should we get him some water?" Kiba asked from the end of me, which I'm not sure where that was. His voice was as muffled as everyone else's.

"Not right now." Sakura shook her head.

"This is my fault." A new voice said, it was pretty monotone, but I could hear a slight franticness to it. Sounded like that red head I kissed.

"Damn straight this is your fault." Sasuke growled. Ooh, not good.

"Whoa, how is this your fault?" Sakura asked, looking up at Sasori who sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose and blushing slightly.

"He kissed Naruto!" Sasuke nearly screamed, pointing at Sasori.

"Well, damn Naruto. You get all the guys, don't you?" Ino's unmistakably voice said from my side and I looked over at her. She was kneeling on my other side. I hadn't even noticed her. Her eyes softened and she grabbed my other hand, wrapping her fingers around it tightly. "Just breathe correctly, you num nut. You're ruining your birthday." I don't know how. Or even honestly why. But for some reason, Ino's hand and voice calmed me and I felt my throat lessen slightly. It took a second, because I really forgot how to breathe, but I finally let some air into my lungs. It was a loud, rattling breath, making everyone around me sigh heavily. The black dots in my vision faded and everything I heard was loud and clear. I breathed out and back in, exhaling and inhaling for a few seconds, before smiling some.

"Is it time to cut the cake?" I asked and they all laughed.

"Well, now that you've caused a disruption among everyone and practically ruin the party mood, along with my anger, I'm just going to forget whatever happened with Sasori." Sasuke said as he held me in my bed around four something in the morning. After my episode, everyone decided it was a good time to get the hell out of there. It was fun while it lasted. Sasori, even though Sasuke was pretty much right next to me the entire time after I stood up, came over to me and apologized, telling me he'd text me. If that boy had one thing, it was balls. Or maybe that be something's.

I backed up from Sasuke's tight embrace and knitted my eyebrows at him. I should of accepted that. Just laid down and said Thank God, but no. I had to be difficult.

"No, you can't." I told him firmly and he gave me a apprehensive look. He probably thought I had gone insane. I probably have. Haha kidding, that boat sailed a long time ago. With me on it.

"I…can't…?" He repeated slowly. "Do you want me to finish what I was going to say to you outside?" He asked, knowing I knew it wasn't going to be good and my eyes widened, making me shake my head.

"Definitely not. But." I bit my lip and thought hard. Where would I be in life if I didn't act like everyone needed to know my deepest darkest feelings? Or everyone needed to not know. If that makes sense. "I just…I don't want you to think I…had a reason to kiss Sasori." Ready for me to sound like a douche bag and a romantic? "There was really no reason. I wanted to kiss him and I did, point blank." Sasuke looked like he had been slapped in the face. By me. "But I'm glad I kissed him, because-"

"Just stop…" Sasuke tried to push me away, but I held him tighter. He wasn't looking at me anymore.

"Because," I pressed on. "I know that there isn't anyone else but you. Sasori might be God like hot and a great kisser, but he doesn't make me feel the way you do. I could have someone as hot as Brad Pitt or Orlando Bloom," Mmm. "But their kisses wouldn't send me into another world. Their smiles wouldn't give me chills. Their touches wouldn't make me feel like I was on fire. And…" Finally he was looking at me again and I stared back hard. "When they told me they loved me, I would never feel the same, because I only and will only love one person in the duration of my entire life. And it's you." Gosh, I felt like crying. "It's…it's always been you. And it will never be anyone else." For a while, Sasuke just stared at me with a blank face, before smiling and shaking his head, wrapping his arms back around me. He pulled me close and kissed me passionately. In fact, fuck passionately, he kissed fervently. Yep, definitely just threw a curve ball at ya there, didn't I?

"You're amazing." Sasuke whispered, kissing every inch of my face and trailing his fingers up and down my sides. I wanted to say 'I know', but I held it back. "I am so in love with you." And that was all he said, because honestly, what else did he have to say? That pretty much summed up our relationship. Love. I mean, it _was_ the most powerful feeling in the entire world, right? Without love, me and Sasuke would of gave up on each other a long time ago. Without love, I would of killed Ino a really long time ago. Without love, I wouldn't even of had my eighteenth birthday.

Oh wait.

"Hey." I pulled out the kiss Sasuke had placed on my lips and blinked at him, knitting my eyebrows. "You never gave me a present." I pouted. Not like he wasn't present enough….okay, I'm lying. He wasn't enough. Sasuke's eyebrows shot up.

"Oh right!" Practically throwing me off of him, he jumped up and ran into my bathroom, closing the door. Once again, I just blinked, feeling lost. Well, then. That was abrupt. I waited for like, ten minutes, before Sasuke opened the door back up. Oh my God, this idiot.

Sasuke Uchiha, the love of my life and my boyfriend, came out my bathroom with nothing on except some basketball shorts and a huge red ribbon tied around his waist. I immediately started laughing because that image was freaking hilarious. Like insanely funny. He did a couple playful poses, before strutting over to my bed.

"If you start stripping, I'm leaving." I said, shaking my head as he sat down on the bed, grinning like an idiot. He chuckled and pulled me close to him.

"No, I'm not going to start stripping. But I am yours forever." He kissed my forehead sweetly and dear God, I swooned. "But this isn't your only present from me." Digging in his pocket, I heard a clanking of metal and raised an eyebrow. Then he pulled out two dog chains and I stared at them, watching the light catch the smooth metal. "One's for you and one's for me." He pulled them apart and pressed on in my hand. I looked at it. On one side was his name written in cursive and the date we started dating right underneath it. January 24th, I'm surprised he remembered, because I didn't. "Flip it over." Sasuke instructed and I nodded, turning it over.

_I've fallen in love many times…always with you._

I think my heart grew about sixteen feet in my chest when I read that. My smile got bigger and bigger, because I read it over and over. It was so sweet, so Sasuke like, and I was going to wear it forever and never take it off, because it needed to be as close as it could to my heart without surgery. I looked over at Sasuke, who was holding the other dog tag.

"What's yours say?" I asked. He smiled and showed me.

"Your name and the same date on this side," He turned it over. "It says: Home is wherever I am with you. Because that's how I feel. I don't care if we're here or at my house or Sakura's or the school or skipping class or sitting under a tree or walking in the rain, as long as your with me…" He shrugged his shoulders and gave me a soft look. "I don't need anything else."

"Other than food and water." I didn't want to ruin the moment, but I was only being me and I hoped that was the person Sasuke fell in love with. He grinned and brushed his hand through my hair, kissing my nose.

"Yes, other than food or water." He agreed and I put my new necklace on, watching the metal shine. I looked back to him, raising an eyebrow.

"I come first, right?" I asked and he chuckled, pushing me onto my back.

"Always." Sasuke kissed me gently and I smiled into it, kissing him back.

I wish I could of ended this story a different way. Maybe with like an explosion and me and Sasuke walking away from an empty car. Or even someone dying, but no one too important to me, because I can't handle that. But I think it's fine this way honestly. With a hard knock life that I've lived, I guess I do deserve a happy ending, but this isn't the end of course. I'm still growing everyday and I'm going to face a new challenge around every corner. But it will be different, you know. I have amazing parents who love me for who I am. A sister that's a little difficult at times, but underneath it all has a heart like Satan.

I mean a teddy bear.

A best friend who has a quick temper, but never gives up on me. Friends who actually know the real me and like me for that. And of course, who could forget the perfect, great, enchanting, loving and beautiful…Naruto Uzumaki. The funniest Narrator ever.

Oh, and I can't forget Sasuke.

I'll never forget Sasuke.

* * *

Aaahh! It over! I'm sooo sad, but soo happy. But not a happy happy, it's like, I feel accomplished happy. And now, I'm must write out a list of all me reviewers, because I love you guys! ^.^ 3 Lots of love and thank you's tooooooo:

Om0cha- **My first freaking reviewer! **

OpenPervert-Chan

Devil's-Butterfly-Maid

Who really Knows- **You're wrote me like thee longest review ever, but I love it! Haha^.^**

unheard cries

Shadeofblue

Mishka

Obnoxiously-Yours

IWishIWasACheesecake- **Thank you again for the bonus chapter idea!**

Kinglu1211

Ash2000ice

Beautifully TaintedRed

YugiKitten

MyLiloITACHIassasin

Tanto Storm- **Yes, you are a real fan ahah**

Kagego

123

LuuversLuvvie

Snipperita- **^.^**

Xdevil-child- **You wrote the same thing every time, but it always made me happy haha**

Ayastarry

GaaraFanGirl2014

Mastercurrytail

Skittleheart

Hermes right hand dude

Mee-Hala

Black Blazing Cypress

Mudbloods are in

BeefRamen

Rei

Shiona Acitiu

Neko no Minaoshi

Itooshii koneko

Jegoko

Guh! A lot of names, but all worth my time to go through my reviews and write down every single on then type them out. Which I'm kind of glad I don't have like a hundred or more reviews, because I'd just be like fuck it, I'll group shout you out Hahah

But yes, don't forget about the bonus chapter, inbox me whatever. And thank you for reviewing, everyone I mention or even if I didn't mention, I still love you. THANK YOU!

Review more and favorite and la di da ^.^


End file.
